Could you fall in love with your enemy?
by yurayang
Summary: Could you fall in love with your enemy? Could you? Would you? Well I'm enemy with Seoul High kingka Kim TaeBin. Enemy should fight, enemy should hate, bully, make fun and argue. But worse enemy could fall...... in love
1. Chapter 17

**Could you Fall in love with your Enemy?**

written by **mz_cutie_yang_girl**

started writing: March 6, 2009, 6:12:05 PM

**[1] **

I slip my left hand out under the warm blanket and turn off my irritating alarm clock. I wonder why umma brought me such an irritating ass alarm. I lazily toss off my blanket and like a shock, a rush of cool morning air wraps around my body.

I got off the bed and begin my morning stretches. After ten minutes, I look into the mirror, "Aw man, I need to stop eating so much junk! Look at all these fats." I gently patted my stomach. "Oh well, foods is my best friend!" I skip happily over to my closet and pull out my uniform.

Oh I almost forgot, I'm so sorry. My name is Park Jae In, 18 years old. I'm the only child so yeah, I'm so lucky huh, although I want a younger sibling. My appearence is that I have long silky brown hair, nice nose, big eyes, full lips and an enviable body. We're not too rich and we're not too poor, we're average. I've never had my first kiss, hahahaha I'm so luckkkkkyyyy huh. (that was very random talking about not having a first kiss)

Well I just transfer to Seoul High, today is my first day. My both best cousin going to come and pick me up since we go to the same school.

I ran down stairs to eat breakfast. "Morning Jae In, you look a little tired. Did you sleep well honey?" Umma question me while still making the eggs and the toast. "Yeah umma, just stay a little bit late yesterday." I was still chewing on my eggs, and drinking my juice.

*Ding-Dong*

"Jae In could you get the door maybe that's Sunbae and Soojin here to pick you up." Umma said.

"Nae umma"

I got off my chair and walk toward the door

*door open*

"Hey JaeIn long time no see, come on. Are you ready to go to school?" Sunbae and Soojin my both cousin standing infront of me, with a really big smile on their face.

Me, Sunbae, and Soojin are the same age. Sunbae is taken by Lee Jung hoon, and Soojin she have a big crush on Lee Joo Hwan. How do i knoe these stuff?? Well since we're bestfriend then we tell eachother stuff. But for me I'm such a loner.......

"Yeah I'm ready, well wait okay?" i went to the living room while Sunbae and Soojin wait outside, "Umma I'm off to school tell appa that too okay!!" I yell across the room and got my backpack, from the living room sofa.

"Have a nice day then" Umma said it from the kitchen

I ran out the door and went to school with Sunbae, and Soojin.

While we were walking down the street Sunbae ask me a question out of nowhere

"Hey Jae In, did you know that at our school my boyfriend is one of the hottest guy?"

Sunbae ah your so weird sometime you know that

"umm no why?"

*Sigh* Looking at Soojin just texting in her cellphone, but I wonder who is she texting to?

"You wanna know who is the kingka in our school?"

Looks like she's gonna tell me most I mean all of the Info about those kingke kingta people huh??

"uhh suuurrreeee.........i guess? -_-^"

I didn't know what to say or whatsoever so yeah......

"Well let's start from bottom to top okies!! ^-^"

okaayy i think she's weird, I might as well as act like I don't know her when we're at school..................................................................................................................

No that's too mean...hmm i wonder who is Soojin texting? I wonder how she do that while walking? Maybe she might be use to it, hmm maybe

"Well one is Kim Min Sung, he smokes those cancer sticks of course. And another one is Lee Joo Hwan, he's the one that Soojin likes plus she's texting him right now. And of course my boyfriend Lee Jung Hoon how could I ever forget him omigosh, he's so cute. The three i said was the kingka's bestfriend. Finally the

kingka's is Kim Ta-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

WTF dang Soojin fell wow hahahaha how funny, but dang her cellphone it fell on the street and shatter into pieces. Wow I feel bad for her, that her cellphone

broke. HAH i guess it's her new one too.

"Yah Soojin ah, are you okay?"

She was crying because her cellphone broke, I'll feel so sad if my phone broke.

"huek....huek....huek"

Soojin was crying damn, what am i suppose to do huh?

"It's okay Soojin, me and Sunbae will help you buy another phone okay?"

oh crap, wth did i just say? oh shiet wth wth

"really Jae In, you'll do that for me? Thanks Jae In and Sunbae you guys are the best!!! ^-^"

*sigh* oh well at least it made her happy

"Yah let's get to school we only have 10 mins to get there!! Hey let's race"

Sunbae yelled and then dashed off, *finger snap* just like that leaving me and Soojin alone. Although she was not injured i think?

"uhh Soojin are you hurt?"

I asked while looking at her knee if she have any cut

"No, it's just that my foot hurts"

I could see her expression in pain

I kneel down and look at it

Then she just ran off *finger snap* just like Sunbae did

ughh I'm going to kill you two, I can't believe she lied to me.

**********************************************************************

When I got to school, i went and got my schedule from a nice ajumma from the office,

then I bump into someone

*fsafklsfksdlflksadfl*

"Fcuk! watch where your going b*tch!!! don't chu have eyes?"

damn this guy was yelling at me like CRAZY, wth is wrong with him forreal. He need to go to those classes that they teach you how to control your temper.

"One I'm not a b*tch, second I do have eyes unlike you putting your freakin head down

like a monster and shiet, psh maybe you don't use them, what you talkin about? huh?"

I shot back a him, gosh what a conceited bastard he is.

"What did you say? did you just say that I don't use my eyes?"

He was raising his voice at me

"Yeah what if I did, what are you going to do about huh?"

I was raising my voice at him too, then I notice that all the girls around us was glaring at me

gosh it wtf people have staring problem, FORREAL TOO MAN

"Yah Jae In wh-what are y-you doing? come on let's go"

I feel someone tugging on my sleeves and look and it was Sunbae..

Why is she stuttering??

"I'm just teaching this guy a lesson for being a conceited bastard why?"

gosh when I'm mad, people scared of me especially Soojin, I don't know why but yeap.

"Do you know who I am?"

That bastard start talking again.

"Why should I know a conceited bastard like you huh? go to h*ll"

and then i stick up the middle finger to him, then everyone gasp......omg have you guys **ever ever ever** seen a middle finger before?

"Oppa beat the shiet out of her!!" One girl from the crowd yelled and every girl there start yelling 'beat the shiet outta her'.

Psh like I'm scared of you, In Your Dream

Okay I'll have to admit when I'm mad or Angry, wait isn't it the same thing?? oh who care, yeah my good personality turn really ugly..

Well you could say that it's just really ugly, no it's not uglier than a horse, or is it??? IDK

**[TaeBin POV]**

I came close to her and said, "Apologise."

"Are you crazy?" she replied in almost a whisper, then she leaned in close to my face, "NO!"

She was staring at me fiercely. I'm seriously enjoying this. I swiftly put my right arm around her waist and pulled her in close to me, my lips almost touching hers.

She looked both shocked and scared now. It had worked, I intimidated her.

"Say sorry", I whispered, "or else I'm just gonna have to get even with a…"

I leaned in closer to her lips. I'm not going to kiss her, but teasing her seems fun. I was a millimetre away from her lips and she still didn't apologise.

BRRRRIIINNNGGG.

The bell rang. She seized the chance to kick my shin and ran off, her cousin Sunbae ran off with her.

When I stood up again, Min Sung nudged me.

"You almost had her."

I smirked.

**[2] **

Talk about save by the bell. Omg. I can't believe he did that! He almost…almost… k-d me!! Yuk, I thought as I wiped my lips even though he didn't touch them. Although I can't help noticing that my heart was beating really fast when he almost kissed me, and his voice was deep and nice too…

"Yah Jae In I told you that we should go, now your in big big trouble. You know last time when he got into an argument

with this one girl we never seen her again, they said that they last seen her with him"

FCUK!! wtf, shiet that's hella scary.

The mathematics teacher came in and saw me standing readily at his desk whilst everyone else hurried to take their seats. I bowed to him and he nodded his head. He put his folder on the front table and faced everyone with hands on his hips.

"Good morning ", they all said in unison.

"This is a new student. You will all welcome her into this school and treat her kindly. Understood?" he ordered.

That's right- ordered. He didn't even say 'I hope you would welcome her'. This is one demanding teacher.

"Introduce yourself."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just slightly bent my head and nodded. I faced the front.

"I'm Park JaeIn and I'd like to get to know you all."

Everybody clapped.

"Sit there", Mr. Jung said, pointing to a single seat in the middle of the classroom.

Great. Perfect spot for all to look at me like I'm Godzilla.

........................................

*Sigh* when is this class going to be over?

*dazing off*

5 min

10 min

15 min

*still dazing off*

Ughh it feels like forever already

30 min

45 min

*snap of dreamland already*

just 5 mins to go, hang in there Jae In

*BBRRRIIIINNNGGGG*

first hour is done, hah I'm so happy!!!!

just 3 more class to go, until lunch keke. I'm so happy ^_^

"Hey why were you looking at the clock the whole first hour?"

Sunbae came over and ask me

"*sigh* I just feel so bored" I told her while still twirling my pen around and around

"You know that alot of people is gossiping about you?" Sunbae ask me with curious eyes

"No, why because of the freakin argument today I have with that 'so-called-wannabe-kingka'?" I ask and a girl slam the door and came in with a bunch of other girls behind her back

She came toward me and grab my colar, "Don't forget that your just a new student, don't fcukin mess with my oppa okay?"

"hmph, what if I did, what are you going to do about?" I gave her a smirk, and she scream at me

"Meet me behind the school, when school's over!!!" After that she just walk away, *sigh* I guess that first day of school, I'm going to get into a fight *sigh*.

When she left the room, whisper fill the air. Gosh I knew this was going to happen.

Then Sunbae came over and said in a worried tone, "Yah, your in deep shiet forreal this time."

"*sigh* oh well, I'll just meet them after school," I said that while still twirling my pen. I know that Sunbae care for me but oh well, I don't want to drag her

into this shiet, since I don't think she knows how to fight too.

Oh I forgot, I'm a black belt in Kumdo, Judo, Taekwon Do, Taek Kyun, Koong Sool, Ho Shin Sool, Bok Shing Deung so nobody messes with me, hahahahahahaha it's so fun though

...........................................

Lunchtime came and the SunBae came and linked her arm in mine, pulling me to the cafeteria. I was looking forward to this.

The cafeteria was big and all glass and is located upstairs. It was already mostly full.

"Come on, JaeIn why are you so slow?" SunBae said while still walking.

We got our food and went to sit on a table, I saw that TaeBin was looking at my way. Gosh what a jerk he is.

He came toward our table and sit down next to Soojin which she moved one seat over. Which that seat he's sitting next to is right across from me.

SunBae took Soojin arm and they went to the table that TaeBin came. I saw that SunBae was flirting with her boyfriend and Soojin was just sitting there

staring at JooHwan.

"Yah, what's your name?" TaeBin ask me while eating a apple, and looking at it.

"None of your business," with that I threw away my tray and walk away.

But a hand came and grab my wrist. I turn around and stood there TaeBin.

"Yah, nobody ignored me before." He said

"Does it look like I care? No I don't." I said, and ran out the lunch room and went outside for some fresh air.

I saw an bench and went sit down.

*Sigh* first day of school and I got in some shiet already. How bad can it get?

"Yah, why are you out here?" I turn back and saw that it was Min Sung

"Oh nothing, it's just that I want to take some fresh air." I look at him. Dang he is FINE. Nice jaw line, cute nose, and messy hair, shiet this guy is really FIONE!

"I'm sorry about TaeBin this morning." What why is he saying sorry? he didn't even do anything

"You didn't do anything, so you shouldn't be sorry." I replied.

"You know that he's going through some hard time right now," he told me. "His girl just dump him because she love another guy. Gosh what a b1tch"

What do I need to know that? just 24 more minutes until class starts again.

"You know you look alot like TaeBin ex-girlfriend," he told me "your face well close enough, and how you act toward him."

"What about my act toward him?" I asked Min Sung

"Well when she first met him, she act like what you did to TaeBin. That's how he feel in love with her."

******AFTER SCHOOL*******

"Yah, Jae In are you really going?" Sunbae and Soojin ask me curiously, while having a worried expression. We were outside the school, kinda near the school gate. Then I replied back.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Well since they want a fight then okay then." I told them while I look around and saw Taebin with

some guys leaning on the school gate. Then he turn and look at me. I turn back to Sunbae and Soojin and went behind the school, well since I know where the school

gate was because, of course I asked Sunbae...hahahaha

When I got there, those b*tches were holding to some kind of weapon (like metal pipe and sticks, i don't know but one was holding onto a book. Isn't that stupid holding onto a book while there are going to

be a fight!)

"Yah, Yeonji let's beat the shiet outta her!!!" the girl that was holding onto the book said it, I don't get the point of fighting and holding onto a book. Okay so that b1tch that was going to beat the crap

outta me, her name was Yeonji.

They all ran toward me and I threw my backpacks on the floor

*PUNCH PUNCH*

*KICK*

*PUNCH*

*DODGE*

*PUNCH*

*SLAP*

PUK PUK PUK

BBUK!!!

PUK PUK!!!!!

(yes... that's the sound of all the punching/kicking/etc. -_-)

Then they are all on the floor, ahahaha who told you to mess with me. Then I heard someone talking, I kinda eavesdrop on them and I heard,

"Shiet she's hella good, Taebin. She's kinda cute too" A guy was talking to Taebin I know that. Were they following me? Maybe, what a stalker

I start walking and they saw me, Taebin was looking at me. And I gave him and the other guys a 'what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at' look.

I saw Sunbae and Soojin with them too. The guy next to her might be her boyfriend, hmmm but I wonder why are they still doing here?

"Yah Sunbae ah, why are you and Soojin still here?" I was kinda yelling you could say that.

"Jae In ah, don't yell at us, we were waiting for you duhh, of course" Sunbae was smiling at me hmm, maybe they saw me beating the shiet outta those girl

"Why were you waiting for me?" I ask curiously, maybe she think I might not get home SAFE.........hmm maybe, since there are some stalker here

(eyes looking at Taebin)

"Gosh, quit looking at me it's rude!" Taebin was yelling, shiet he look mad and yet somehow sad too.

"freakin jerk" I mumbled under my breath

"OPPA!!!" We all heard and turn around and saw someone running toward us. *eyes squiting* Shiet isn't that the b1tch that I just beat up, what is she doing here. Plus who the h3ll is she calling 'OPPA'?

"OPPA, look what that b1tch done to me" LMFAO. Girl you deserve it, for messing with me in the first place to.

**----- A song**

"Yah, Sunbae, Soojin Imma heading home now okies. Buh-bye." I took three steps, then I feel someone grab on my wrist. I turn around and saw Taebin.

"Wtf, let go of me!!" I freakin yell at him, psh who does he think he is? huh?

"I need to ask you something.......that.....that is very important....." why does he sound so sad at the moment??

"What then??? huh? spill it out" wth why do I sound so mean?? should I talk in this kind of tone at this time?? Well yeah I should be a little more gentle at my tone of voice forreal.

"Could we go and talk somewhere else alone?" yep he still sound sad, yet makes me want to comfort him..WHAT THE H3LL AM I THINKING

AREN'T WE ENEMIES?? WELL I THINK WE ARE.

**[3] **

[That Night]

*SIGH* I just can't believe what he just said to me. I mean, I just can't believe it.....

Ughh.....

_*__**Flash Back***_

_Me and Taebin we're sitting on a bench at a park. *Sigh* It's only me and him, it's so quiet. I could feel the wind brush past my face. *sigh*_

_"you....go out with me okay?" What?? Did I hear that right??? Did he said something wrong or is it that I need to clean my ears??_

_"I know we don't know eachother very well but I have a problem, and I think you could help me" Taebin said it so calmly what's wrong with him right now??? I've never seen this kind of side of _

_him, I thought he's those kind of guy that yell out of nowhere, I guess I was wrong..._

_But I want to know the reason why he's doing this though I mean, I had to admit that he's good looking, of course. But I don't even know him that much._

_"Your probably thinking what's the reason behind this, well my grandfather he have a heart disease and the doctor's said that he's in the last stage of Cardiopathy, he said _

_he wish to see his grandson girlfriend, well since I told him I have one, which I don't. But he wishes to see her so he could be happy when he's not around anymore." I could see that tears are forming in his eyes. But why me?? Why does he have to choose me over all the girl _

_in the school??_

_" But why me Taebin? why me? why not choose the other girls in our school, they'll be happy to help you " I asked by curiousity ----i think that's how you spell it (sorrie if it's wrong)_

_" But I don't want them" why? why not? is it because their not pretty? hmm what a guy he is....._

_"Oh okay fine, I'll help you but-" _

_"Thank You Jae In Thank You Thank You" wow after that he suddenly flash a smile _

_"But" I was still not finish with my sentence since he cut me off with a 'thank you'_

_"But what?" he asked me curiously, while still staring at me makes me turn red and have butterflies. OH WHAT THE H3LL. I'M NOT SUPPPOSE TO HAVE BUTTERFLIES_

_"But how long is it going to take?" I just hope it's not going to be too long, because I don't want to cause any trouble you know._

_"Well the doctor's said he's going to have one year to live," then the smile faded away from his face...NOOOO put that smile back on!!!!!!!!!!!_

_" oh okay." *sigh* did I really agree to help this jerk, I mean I only help him because for his grandfather sakes right, not because I like him._

_"Yeap, so offically from this day on you will be my girl okay? ^-^" Wh-what??? *heavy sigh* okay w/e_

_*** End of Flash Back***_

Aww shiet when did I got into this kind of problem??? Today just the first day of school, and turns out I have a bf and it's my freakin worst enemy

AHHHHH this can't be happening to me, umma.....appa what am i going to do???

*Yawn*

Shiet I feel so fcukin tired.

*Yawn (again)*

*SLEEPING* ----Fell asleep

*Snores*

*Snores*

* lalala * -----her cellphone

"Yuh Boh Sae Yo?" *sigh* shiet I'm h3lla tired who would call now?

what time is it? I look at my alarm clock and it says 3:24 a.m.

*sigh* aww wth......

-'is this Jae In?" someone on the phone asked, it sounds like a guy

"Who's this?"

-'yah don't you remember your boyfriend voice?'

Wh-what? boyfriend? hmmm........... *thinking* Taebin?

"Taebin?" I got out of bed and to sit up

-'what are you doing right now?'

"sleeping duhh of course shiet, it's 3 in the freakin morning what else, I'm going back to sleep. Let's talk at school kk!"

*click*

I hang up the phone and went back to sleep

But then the phone started to rang so I got up and turn it off, and went back to sleep.

**************************************************************

I woke up at 6:00 a.m, took a quick shower and ate breakfast.

*Ding-Dong*

huh who would come this early to pick me up? It might be Sunbae and Soojin

*Door open*

(Gasp) WTF who told him my place??? Stalker forreal!!!! I saw Taebin standing there smiling,

oh wth....

"Jae In, who is it? oh look at that handsome man, is it your boyfriend?" Umma smiling while still in her apron, "Jae In, don't be rude and let him come in."

Then umma went back to the kitchen to make breakfast for appa. Appa was outside in the balcony reading news paper, and then appa came in.

When he saw Taebin he was shocked, I mean real shock and appa asked Taebin this, "Arn't you Mr. Kim son from the Han Corporation? the richest man in Korea?"

Wh-what?? Han Corp? Richest man in Korea? Taebin dad own the Han Corporation? I didn't know that wth

"Nae, ajushi." Then he bow to my appa.

I lead him to the living room and sit down, then appa ask curiously, " Are you and my daughter friends?"

"I'm her boyfriend, sir" Shiet Taebin wth. Then appa was just smiling.

"Really, do you like him too Jae In?" Appa ask me, oh shiet oh shiet what should I say????????????????

My stomach feels a little twist inside.

"Nae, appa" I was about to say 'No appa'

Appa and Taebin were talking then I interrupted their conversation, "Taebin, let's get going to school okies. Buh-Bye appa, bye umma"

I kiss their cheeks and push TaeBin out the door and close it.

Both of us were walking and I stop and asked him.

"Yah, why did you came and pick me up? plus how do you know where I live?" I was asking him tons of question

"IcallJunghoonandaskforSunbaephonetoaskwhereyoulivesoIcouldcomeandpickyouupwhy?" Shiet wtf all I hear is da da da da da blank da da da da blank

"Okay dude, slow down. I didn't get it" I ask of course if you were me you wouldn't get it either. It'll be like alsdfjlksadfjlskdfjskldfjsdklfjskldsf

"Okay.........So....Up. And I ask Why" sheesh he's going to slow but very clear though, I could actually understand.

***************************************************************

[when we got to school]

"Look it's the kingka with the girl yesterday, why is he with girl again? Are they going out?" one chubby girl whisper so freakin loud, if I'm like 5 freakin miles away I could still hear what she said loud and clear.

Then we saw YeonJi with a bunch of girls behind her and she walk toward us and question, " Oppa, why are you with this b1tch? didn't you see how bad she beat me yesteday?"

Taebin smirk and replied, " Why should I care if you get beat up or not, plus she's my girl," like that wow wtf, why am i so happy? and why is my heart beating so fast??

What the h3ll is wrong with me? Then Taebin added, " oh yeah do not ever, ever call my girl a b1tch in my face plus your one yourself." oOoOoOo wow just got BuRn!!!!

Why am I feeling so freakin happy???? Remember Jae In, you don't like him. Remember you're just helping him for his grandfather, remember that Jae In, remember that!!!!!

**********************************************

For the rest of the 2 weeks nobody dare to talk to me excepts Sunbae, Soojin, Taebin and his friend. That week some girls were always glaring at me,

wait wait wait, let me rephrase it again, that week ALL girls were **ALWAYS** glaring at me, even if I drop a pencil in class all the girls turn around to look at me forreal man. They have staring problem.

Second past by, minutes past by, hours past by, and days past by, I don't know but somehow Taebin kinda starting to grow on me. Somehow I thought that he's not that bad.

Psshh what am I talking about he's my enemy wth.....STOP WITH THIS KIND OF FEELING YOU DUMBA$$ JAE IN

Today Taebin going to take me to go visit his family. I'm really nervous though, I don't even know what I'm going to wear........*sigh* =_=

* lalala * -----her cellphone

I look at my cellphone and it said 'Kim Taebin'

"Yuh boh sae yo?"

- 'Are you ready yet, I'm outside your house' Taebin said from the phone

"Yah, I didn't tell you to come this early."

-'Come on I'm waiting, if your not out here in 5 min's, I'm coming in the house,' then he just hang up on me. What a a$$!!!!!!

I didn't know what do wear so I wore a brown medium length skirt with white tights and long brown boots. I also wore a brown tank top under my white poncho.

I didn't know which kind of purse to carry so I took my huge purse from my closet which I never even use before, and it's brown too. ^-^

I put on light make up which I don't know if you could tell or not but oh well, don't want to put it too heavy....

I look at my watch and shiet, I'm 3 min late. OH SHIET!!!!

* lalala *

My phone rang, I'm sure it's Taebin forreal. I took my phone out and it said 'Kim Taebin'

Ha I'm rite.......Better get going or he might yell at me.

But my phone kept on ringing and ringing oh shiet, okay okay okay I'm coming, I ran downstair and open the door.

"Umma, I'm going out I'll be home later kk!!!" Then I just ran out before she could answer.

I could see him leaning on a dark black car with tinted windows. It's nice, I wonder if it's his.

He was wearing a casual black blazer with a white collared shirt underneath and baggy dark blue jeans, his hair was messy but it suits him. He look hot though!!!

When he saw me he looked shock like he saw a ghost, did I dress funny? Is there anything on my face?? maybe that's why he look so suprised...

"Is there anything on my face??" I ask curiously while touching my face

"No there's nothing quit touching it gosh now, get in the car," with that he didn't yell at me, what's gotten into him?? Maybe he got possessed by someone.... I got in the car and he drove off.

**[4] **

We arrived at a house, wait let me rephase it we arrived at a Mansion. Is this his house?? I think it is, it's so big and pretty!!!

"Okay we're here," he got out of the car and look at me, "Arn't you coming?"

"*sigh* yeah I'm coming." We were walking toward the entrance, I see alot of maid bowing to him saying, "Annyeong haseyo Mr. Kim."

We just went past them and all he did was just nodded his head. Then we arrived at this large living room, I see alot of people sitting there. They were gathering around a fireplace.

I see two people they look like they are in their 40's, maybe those are his parents. When they saw us they smile brightly

"You must be my son, girlfriend? We're his parent's nice to meet you" The guy in the late 40's asked me

"Nae," I replied and bow to them.

"Honey she looks very pretty, she's just suits to be my daughter-in-law," what????? daughter-in-law??? Taebin never told me that.

I turn and look at him and he just turn his head the other way. Aish what a a$$ he is...*Sigh*

Those two little kids over there must be his cousin??

"What's your name?" Taebin Umma asked me

"My name is Park Jae In," I replied and smile brightly to them. Then she asked me again, "what's your parents name?"

"My umma name is Lee JaeHyun, and my appa name is Park Lee Wan," with that one little girl and a little boy came up to me and said, "would you phay wif us?"

Aww how cute and adorable their talk was. I kneel down and replied, "Sure what do you want to play?"

The little boy said cheerfully, "I want to phay airpane!!! ^-^" I look at Taebin he whispered in my ear and said, "That's going to take alot of work trust me, you wouldn't want to run in those kind of boots."

O_O what run? In these boots hail naw!!!!

Then the girl said, "No let's phay house. You be the mommy, oppa be daddy and me and Jungsu will be the children," then she ran off up stairs. She turn back and said, "come on Jungsu!!!"

She and the little boy ran up stair happily while I look at Taebin smiling at them running, he turn back and look at me and said, "Yah, don't look it's rude and come on the little people are waiting!!"

WTH did he just called the kids 'little people?' wtf

With that he ran up stairs and while me standing there, like a statue. I turn back and saw that his parent were smiling at me, so I smile back and went upstairs.

When I got upstairs, shiet there are so many fcukin room. Which one which one are they in?? I open one door, nope bedroom. Next one, nope another bedroom, another one nope bedroom.

How many bedroom do they have any way??? I open at least 10 of them, and so on and on.

"Hello?" shiet noone answer. I was walking till I got to the room on the end of the hallway on the left. I open it and saw Jungsu and the little girl playing with Taebin.

They tackle him on the carpet, hah that's just so funnie. He was laughing until he saw me and he said, "Yah where were you?" psh I should've ask him that gosh,

"Well since yall have too many doors, I mean too too many! I couldn't find you guys duhh, at least show me around gosh! oh and why didn't you wait for me? huh?" I replied back

"Well I guess your right, let me go and show you the room!!! HUNNIE!!" He got up and smirk at me, forreal I'll rip that smirk off your face soon enough KIM TAEBIN!!!

"oOo....Oppa is talking shweet, tee-hee how corny" Jungsu whisper to the girl [which I don't know her name yet]

"I know huh," then they started giggle again

"Yah, your just jealous!" Taebin yelled at them, *sigh* wth how could he do that to his so called 'little-people'?

"Yah, Taebin don't yell at them. They're just kids!" I argued.

**----- this is a song too**

"I know Oppa, no wonder JinHee nuna dump you!" the little girl yelled and ran out

"HaeWon!!" Jungsu yelled and ran out after HaeWon. [ wow I finally know her name ]

"See what you did!" I yell at Taebin, while he was looking very mad. "Yah you have no right to be mad! You hear me?" I calm my voice down

"why did she have to mention her name? Why?!?" WTF is wrong with him? why is he yelling????? and JinHee..*gasp* I remember what Minsung had told me

_***Flash Back***_

_"You know you look alot like TaeBin ex-girlfriend," he told me "your face well close enough, and how you act toward him."_

_"What about my act toward him?" I asked Min Sung_

_"Well when she first met him, she act like what you did to TaeBin. That's how he feel in love with her." _

_"How long have they been dating?" I inquired._

_"About like two years, but a month ago she broke up with him for another guy, I forgot his name."_

_"Oh my boyfriend broke up with me a month ago too. I still feel hearbroken." I said looking down._

_"Hey you know I think TaeBin is interest in you." He said as he take a cigeratte from his pocket and light it._

_"Pssh why would he be interest in me?" I sounded irritated._

_"You never know he might be." He said as he walk away._

_***End of Flash Back***_

He bit his lower lip and clentch his palm into a fist. He put his head down too.

I saw a tear drop from his eye, I was rapid enough to catch the tear. TaeBin are you really hurt??

He look up at me with the soft brown eyes, and pull me into a hug.

I could hear that he is crying really soft, I didn't know what to do so, I hug him back. I think we've been staying like this for a long time.

"You'll never leave me right…?" he whispered.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer…" He was in that phase again…he sounded like the world was going to end.

"I won't leave you," I said.

With that he rest his head on my shoulder.

**********************************************************************************************

**Taebin POV's**

"why did she have to mention her name? Why?!?" I couldn't remember, how many time I cried over her. What me and her have share, and what we both promise. I still

remember all those stuff about me and her. How could she just do that to me? Am I like a toy to her?

I bit my lower lip to make the tears go back. I clentch my palm into a fist, because of what she did to me.

One tear drop from my eye, and JaeIn quickly catch it before it hit the floor. I look up and pull her into a hug, I was crying for all JinHee did to me. Crying for what she did and said.

Suddenly JaeIn hug me back, trying to comfort me.

"You'll never leave me right…?" I whispered.

"Why would you ask that?" She replied.

"Just answer…" I asked again. I asked you because I didn't want you to leave me.

"I won't leave you," She said......

With that I rest my head on her shoulder.

Please JaeIn don't leave me! Please don't......Please don't....leave......Me

I don't want to be in the dark again..........even if you don't like me........please......don't.........leave.........me..........

**[5] **

"really he did that?!? aww that's sad. I'll cry too if my Lee JungHoon cried" Sunbae said dreamily.

"sheese, just shut up Sunbae," I yelled at her while looking outside.

I was thinking what why did that girl leave TaeBin.

"Hey here come your boyfriend!" Sunbae said excitedly and went back to her seat.

Taebin pull the chair and sit on it, and I nudged him gently. He look at me and ask, "Yah, what do you want?"

"Well since, you know we're dating and stuff, I was wondering if we could skating since it's winter too." I ask him that and his expression was like 'okaayy' more like this --- O_o

"................" He didn't say anything

"Hello, you there?" I started knocking on the side of his temple. Then he moved away and shout, "Quit touching me gosh!!"

WTF I ask him a question and he didn't answer so what else should I do? Wait like a dumbass for his answer, like about an hour??

"Well you didn't answer me, so I thought you might be I don't know dazing off?" I said to him.

"Okay tomorrow, at 11 o'clock. I'll come pick you up," with that he just walk off.....Ladies and gentleman this is only the begining between me and Taebin

School usually went slow but today went really fast. I wonder why? and somehow I feel so happy.

When school end, Sunbae was with JungHoon and SooJin was talking to JooHwan laughing and giggling.

I saw that TaeBin was leaning against the gate. Looks like he's waiting for someone. *sigh* I don't know and I don't care.

I just kept on walking then I heard someone call out my name. "JaeIn!"

I turn back and saw that TaeBin was looking at my direction. I pointed at myself and he nodded. I walk to him and noticed that everyone was looking at my direction.

I smile weirdly. "Yeah, What?" I ask him.

"Nothing.." He answered boredly.

"Then why call out my name?" I inquired irritated.

"I don't know....I feel like it..." He answered.

"Dumbass." I said that and walk away.

******************************************************************

**[That Night]**

*sigh* what should I wear? hmmm..........I don't think I should wear a skirt. I mean imagine me triped and landed on my nose. *sigh*

My precious nose........*pouting*

*sigh* I'll decide tomorrow morning, now I just need a beauty sleep.............

**[Morning]**

* lalala *

"(mumbling) who would call this early?" I lazily grab my phone from the counter, from under the blanket.

"Yuh Boh Sae Yo?" I kinda sound like I was mumbling.

"Yah, you still in bed? It's already 10!" Sheese I know this voice so much, guess who? your right it's TaeBin

"But you said 11 though," I said through the phone to him

"I did, but I'm outside your house now. Get ready and come out!" he shouted through the phone

"Why are you here so early? Yah you miss me that much?" I teased at him and climb out of bed

"..........." he didn't answer so that mean, he does miss me

"yah, I'm just kidding. I'm getting ready okies. Hanging up now" I went to brush my hair and wash up.

My hair was down , my bangs were on the side, my hair was about chest length and was cut in layers, I got out of the bathroom and went back to my room.

I'm standing in front of my closet thinking what to wear. I went in my closet and search for some clothes. Then I end up wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white T-Shirt and black converse.

I wore my black jacket over it.

"Umma, I'm going out. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay, don't be out too late, oh yeah me and your father going to visit your aunt and uncle in the country side, so we'll be gone for at least 3 weeks. Okay ."

"Okay Umma, have a nice trip and bye," with that I kiss their cheeks and went out.

I got outside and close my gate. Then I saw TaeBin leaning on his car. He was wearing a dark blue jeans with a blue T-Shirt, black furry hoodie, and black and white converse.

He then saw me walking up to him. I saw a flash of a smile on him, why is he smiling? he looked up and down at me. *shiver* shiet he looked like a prevert. I yelled at him, "Yah, don't look up at me like that, you look

like a preverted bastard."

Then he walk up to me and kneel down, then he lift his head up at me and smirk. Then he said, "Your shoe is untie, you know you might trip over you know." With that he tie my converse.

Oh SHIET I thought it might be something else. *Breath In* *Breath Out* okay shiet my cheeks feelin hot. I turn away and look at somewhere else. He stood up and touch my cheeks, I turn to him and look at

him.

Our eye's met, he then came closer......th-thump th-thump th-thump

Heart rate: 2573 / s.

Then he suddenly said, "There is something on the side of your mouth." With that and he wipe it off. It must be the toothpaste from this morning.

He then smirk at me, pssh. *sigh* I asked him, "I think we should be going now." I then got to the other side of the car and got in.

When we got there, I dash out of the car before he did, and got the skating shoes and start skating. I was skating and then, I saw TaeBin face really mad, yet sad expression. I went and skate up to him.

"What's wrong are you not having fun?" I ask him. Then he answer back in a sad tone yet kinda stubborn, "Well you know.....*sigh* it's nothing..." He then flash a fake a$$ smile. Oh my gosh, does he know how to

skate????

**----- this is a song**

"Do you know how to skate?" I inquire him. He replied, "No......" HAH you don't that's funny

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" shiet I was laughing at him so bad my stomach hurts. A guy like him doesn't know how to skate, that's just so plain funnie..

"Okay, I'm sorry about laughing but come here, I'll teach you" I grab his hand and glide him across the ice.....After a couple min he kinda got the hang of it..

"There your very good at it now," I let go of his hand and he start to skate on his own. But he then held on my hand again. We were skating then a person came a bump me into TaeBin, I then lose my balance and knock down TaeBin. I was on top of him, me and him were looking at eachother.

heart rate: 5436/ 's

He then pulled me into a kiss. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! that bastard stole my precious first kiss......

I push him away and got off him, and started walking toward the exit. Gosh WTF was that, I could feel my cheeks burnin. What's this feeling I'm having???

OH WELL THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!! A hand grasped my wrist, I stop and turn back. TaeBin stood there with the soft brown eyes.

**[6] **

I stop and turn back. TaeBin stood there with the soft brown eyes. I shouted at him, "Let go of my hand you dumb$$!!!"

His grip is tight..Then after a couple min of in this kind of (weird) position, he suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

I shouted, "You should, not having permission to kiss someone gosh!" Then he replied, "No not that," What then....what is he apologizing for??? I said," Then what is it?!?"

"Well that skating part........" he suddenly said. What about the skating part??? hmm I wonder?? I replied, "What about the skating part?" I asked again.

He replied this time, but putting his head down...."Well I kinda lie that I don't know how to skate but the truth is that..I...uh....um...I do know how to skate."

WHHAATT??????????????????? that freakin bastard. "Okay *breath in* *breath out* then why did you lie to me?!?" I question him, while him still looking on the freakin floor.

*Sigh* We're sitting in the freakin cafe right now.

He kept on looking at the window, and he suddenly said, "You remember Jin Hee right?" I nodded my head

"She was the first girl that came to my life....She was everything to me, I did everything a girl will ask for. I gave her my whole entire heart........" why the fcuk is he telling me this??

Then he continue, "until one day out of the blue she came and broke my heart. That day I saw another guy with her too. I never thought that she could do that to me...After those days I was thinking of how am I going to continue my life without her......second pass by, minute pass by, hour pass by, trying to think how could I forget her.....I went to the old place me and her used to go, this is one of the place we used to go too....The ice skate that me and you went...was one of the place......I remember when she fell on top of me, I grab her face and kiss her...She react the same as you when I did that to you too...haha...how could a girl like that did that to me?......could you answer that to me JaeIn...."

That maded me wanna cry so bad, TaeBin are you still hurting? He was crying and laughing at the same time. I could feel the pain how he was hurted.

"Yah, why are you crying stupid. It's the past it's not like she's going to come back to me...." He shouted at me.....

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

Until that day JaeIn, you came into my life. You came and stole my heart when I first met you, you made me forgot all about JinHee....Now I think about it, all those things we did....I completed forgot all about JinHee.

Why is she crying?? I wanna go up to her and put my arm around her but I don't want to fall in love so fast.

"Yah, why are you crying stupid. It's the past it's not like she's going to come back to me...." I yelled at her..damn I feel so bad doing that.....:(

"Well you never know you dumbass!?! Gosh what a waste of time coming with you on the weekend. I should've went shopping then spending time with a stupid guy like you!!" she yelled at me and quickly wipe her

tears away.

She got up and walk over to the door, then I said "Don't you want to know why I pick you instead of the other girls."

"Why then, huh? is it because I'm a easy girl to get? yea I think so huh." Gosh why does she have to come up with such a stupid answer.

"No because I like you!" I told her straight forward

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled so loud and ran out the door. I was about to go after her but my phone rang

I check it and it said, 'Unknown'

HAH I know who this is it's Min Sung. He always play prank whenever it said, 'Unknown'

I answer and said, "Yah, MinSung I'm not going to fall for your stupid prank this time, cuz I ain't in the mood, plus this is not the time to play around!"

I waited and somebody on the other line said, "Let's meet, I'm at the new bar called 'Zero Hero's"

*Sigh* It might as well as be one of MinSung so called girl. Cuz you know what he always drink. *Sigh* time to go pick him up again.

So I went there and saw that noone was there. Of course I know that his dad own so many bar's over in Korea. *sigh*

When I got closer there were nobody except for a girl. It must've be JaeIn? but her hair looks different and the clothes she wear, the style looks so familiar.

I was like 5 steps away from her then she put's her glass of acohol down and said, "Long time no see TaeBin."

She turn around and *Gasp* it can't be!!!!! JINHEE!!!!

**[7]**

**[Back To JaeIn POV's] [That Night]**

My phone always rang in every 5 min. Whenever I check it, it always say 'Kim TaeBin'

Do I like him? Stop it JaeIn!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!!!

I was about to answer his phone but then no it stop ranging, an minute later my phone rang again. I check and it said 'Unknown'

I thought it was TaeBin but nope it wasn't. I didn't know who so I'd answer it, "Yuh Boh Sae Yo?"

"JaeIn, it's JinHee come to the bar 'Zero Hero'" She said it in a b1tchy tone too. How did she get me number? Did TaeBin gave it to her?

I ran out of the house asap. When I got there I saw that TaeBin was drinking. I walk up to him and yelled at him, "Yah, retard why did you come and drink without me?!!"

He'd just smile and said, "Maybe I really couldn't predict the future huh? *sigh* JaeIn do you love me? Because JinHee said that she wanted me back

and I don't know what should I answer her. If you love me I'll stay with you." Then he started to chuckle. What's wrong with him now? Arn't we like enemies???

"Arn't we enemies? and plus I went out with you because for your grandfather? Not because I like you" Or do I? JaeIn why do you feel so sad just saying that??

What if you do love TaeBin??? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!

"*chuckle* so you don't like me? just a little tiny bit?? What if I tell you that I love you? huh? would you love me back?" TaeBin said that while kinda tearing up.

"TaeBin, I'll love you even more than her......I know I did wrong but you should at least give me another chance?" JinHee came out behind TaeBin.

Then JinHee huged TaeBin from behind.

"Get away from me JinHee!!!" TaeBin shouted at her and pushed her away. After that JinHee smirk and said, "One day you'll come back to me Kim TaeBin." Then she just went out the door.

*Gasp* What if she wants him back?? oh well does it look like I care??

"JaeIn, I love you.........please don't leave me......I love you......." TaeBin said that while looking at me

"TaeBin your drunk let's take you home!" I said to him and pull him away from the counter...He suddenly collapse on the floor.

I ask the bartender to help me get him into a taxi to get him home. But eventually I don't remember the way to his house, so instead of taking him home and asking question about

what street does he live, maybe we'll just end up on the street in some highway. Yeap so I took him home with me....I didn't want to bother him while he's drunk....

Thank goodnes that my parents arn't home because they went to my aunt their house in the country side to visit her because she was having a ceremonies

for her newborn child which it's a girl. Sad I didn't get to go because I have to go to school. *sigh* sad.........

It took me at least 20 min's just to get him to my room. Gosh this guy sure weigh alot. I put him on my bed and I was closing the door until I heard him said, 'JaeIn' over and over again. TaeBin

I don't think we should like eachother.......

I look at him and said, "Mainhae, TaeBin....Mainhae...." With that I left the room tearing up.....

I went to sit in the living room, thinking over and over for what I should do??

**IDEAS:**

1. let him go and act like everything is normal

***into fantasy land*** ----conclusions: "Yah, TaeBin I'm so sorry don't leave me!!! Mainhae TaeBin!!! Don't leave me!!! I'm begging you don't leave me!!" hanging onto his leg while crying...

***out of fantasy land* and *shaking head***

O_O who would ever think of a thing like that?? I'll never beg him!!!!

2. Keep going out with him until he dump me for someone else (which might be JinHee)

***into fantasy land again*** ---- conclusions: "** *crying really loud* **Don't leave me with that b1tch TaeBin, I thought you said you'll never leave me?!?" hanging onto his leg again while crying...

"Yah, JaeIn let me go. I want to be with JinHee!!" JinHee b1tchy smile next to TaeBin while pushing me away...

UGHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO MAD!!!!!!!!

***out of fantasy land again***

"AHHHHHH, don't leave me don't leave me!!!!!!" I said that so loud, I think he could hear me.....

I waited for a moment to see if he's awake................. " ***the wind*** whhoosshh " then silent........***sigh*** maybe he's still asleep....nvm then.........

***sigh*** " TaeBin, I think we should just be friend because, I'm forsure 75% you could never fallen in love with your enemy..........***sigh***........But do I like you though....But I'll just keep that inside, plus I'm helping you

and your grandfather...so...I don't think...I should like you..." I said quietly and then heard a noise from upstairs, *sigh* maybe it's just the so-called-mice from upstairs. But it's more like someone tripped, Oh well.

I just ignore it and fell asleep on the sofa......

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

I woke up and look around, sheesh where am I?? I looked around the room and saw a picture of JaeIn, am I at her house? hmm maybe.....

I heard someone talking downstairs and I went down and check, I was a the bottom of the stair coner and I heard JaeIn talking to her self about some stuff then started to shake her head...

Is something wrong with her head? Does she have a headache? A fever? Wait why would a person shake their head when they have a fever? *Gasp quietly* What if she has a diease? ----- What kind of thoughts does he have?

Then I heard a 'AHHHHH, don't leave me don't leave me!!!!!!' Who is she talking to?? Is she being possesed? Scary!!!! O_o oOoO what if she could do some magic?? OoOoh she could teach me...keke how cool!!

After she was done screaming or shouting you could say. She got really quiet....NOOOO she is possesed...I was about to ran up to her and scream, 'WAKE UP JAEIN YOUR BEING POSSESED!!!!!! WAKE UP'

But then she was saying something else.....she said, " TaeBin, I think we should just be friend because, I'm forsure 75% you could never fallen in love with your enemy..........***sigh***........But do I like you though....But I'll just keep that inside, plus I'm helping you and your grandfather...so...I don't think...I should like you..."

Why don't she thinks that enemy won't fall in love?? What if she never fall in love before?? Yeah that's it....I'll make her believe in love then....kekekekeke -----him laughing quietly like a maniac

I got so excited that I didn't watch where I was going up the stairs, and I tripped on half way up....." *silence* " *sigh* I think she went to sleep, I crept up the stair quietly and went to sleep then

begin the mission.....Believe it or not JaeIn it's real!!!!!!! Aja Aja Fighting!!!!!

**[8] **

The sun shine through my eye lids...I pull the blanket over my head, but I smell bacon.....I got up and start sniffing where it came from. Was umma and appa home??

Maybe they came early...I got so excited I ran to the kitchen, instead of seeing umma cooking I saw TaeBin....*gasp* "Yah, TaeBin are you trying to put my house on fire?" I shouted at him which made him jump.

"Ahni yah, you were sleeping that's why I made breakfast for you until you woke up....Well breakfast ready go wash up! ^_^" What's wrong with him?? why is he so happy?

He freakin push me out of the kitchen to upstairs....I went upstairs to wash up. Then I started to comb my hair, I sucked in some air and puffed my cheeks. I look like a chipmunk with my cheeks puffed. I let the air out and continued to comb my hair.

Then I started to think about last night what TaeBin had said

_***Flash Back***_

_He'd just smile and said, "Maybe I really couldn't predict the future huh? *sigh* JaeIn do you love me? Because JinHee said that she wanted me back_

_and I don't know what should I answer her. If you love me I'll stay with you." Then he started to chuckle. What's wrong with him now? Arn't we like enemies???_

_"Arn't we enemies? and plus I went out with you because for your grandfather? Not because I like you" Or do I? JaeIn why do you feel so sad just saying that??_

_What if you do love TaeBin??? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!_

_"*chuckle* so you don't like me? just a little tiny bit?? What if I tell you that I love you? huh? would you love me back?" TaeBin said that while kinda tearing up. _

_"TaeBin, I'll love you even more than her......I know I did wrong but you should at least give me another chance?" JinHee came out of nowhere._

_Then JinHee huged TaeBin from behind._

_"Get away from me JinHee!!!" TaeBin shouted at her and pushed her away. After that JinHee smirk and said, "One day you'll come back to me Kim TaeBin." Then she just went out the door._

_*Gasp* What if she wants him back?? oh well does it look like I care?? IDK_

_"JaeIn, I love you.........please don't leave me......I love you......." TaeBin said that while looking at me_

_***End of Flash Back***_

Shiet I still could remember the sadness look on his face..*Head shaking* "Forget about it JaeIn" I said to myself.

**----- this is a song too**

*knocking* "Yah, JaeIn are you taking a dump? come out and have breakfast, I won't poison your bacon. I promise just come out" Gosh he is so annoying, plus I'm still mad at him

for stealing my precious first kiss...

He'd kept on knocking the door....I got so annoyed that I open the door so fast, it felted like the tornado winds......kekekeke..... But he was right in front of me just 2-3 inches away...

"Hey what took you so long, the food downstair is starting to get cold," he said it with a smirk.

"Really?" I ask him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah really," he said in a sarcastic tone too. I smiled at him then punch him in the stomach, he laid on the floor rolling around holding onto his stomach.....AHAHAHAHA that's sooooo funnie!!!

"Come on TaeBin, the food getting cold." I told him and went downstair, I heard him said 'Gosh this girl is tougher than a guy'.......With that I smirk and keep walking downstair...

"That's what he get for stealing a girl first precious kiss *touching lip*" I said quietly and went to eat my breakfast. He then came downstair and went to sit across from me.

I was eating until he ask me a question, "Hey you, what happen yesterday at the Zero Hero bar?? Do you remember because all I remember was seeing you.."

I stop eating and then continue eating again. I could tell that he was looking at me.

"Yah, I ask you a question!" He shouted at me.

"No comment," I told him. I didn't want to think about what had happen last night at the bar.

Then I'd continue eating. After I finished I got up and started to clean the table. He then came up and said with excitement, oh and a smile on his face. Wait a cheesy smile on his face, "I'll help you wash the dishes."

With that I gave him a let-go look. But he was still smiling, wtf is wrong with him??? Ughh he's getting me mad!!!!!!

"Let. Go." I gave him a death glare. But he is still smiling.

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

kekekeke am I getting her mad??? kekeke I like that glare it's so sexy somehow....

"I want to help you with the dishes, JaeIn" I whine to her.

"Well do it yourself then!!" She putted the dish on the counter, and left.

"Gosh this girl really have anger problem!!" I said quietly..

Then someone came up behind me and said, "What did you say?!?" Oh shiet it's JaeIn

"uhhh n-n-nothin Jae-JaeIn" I was stuttering, Shiet KIM TAEBIN keep yourself together.

"That's what I thought" With that she walk away, I even make sure she was in the living until I started talking to myself again.

*sweat drop* Whew that was a close one.

**[9] **

It's already the afternoon and TaeBin just watching TV. *sigh* I should go ask him some stuff.

"Yah," I said

"Wassup, miss me?" he said while giving me a smirk

"No, hey when are we going to go visit your grandfather?" I ask him

"In a couple weeks," he said while his eyes is lock on the TV

"Yah, stop watching TV and look at me gosh," With that I grab his face to face me.

I look at him in the eyes. He suddenly came closer, my hearts is beating really fast.

We were about like 2 inch away then he said, "So do you wanna ask me?"

"Your too close to me!" with that I push him away but he grab my hand and kiss me.

I then respond back to the kiss. After the kiss I was the first one to pull away.

I didn't yell at him, but I look at him and blush and he blush too. Then I suddenly ask him," Why did your mom the other time we went to visit your house, why did she said that I'm going to be a good daughter-in-law?"

"Well I didn't tell you this but, my mom wants me to marry you.." He said while putting his head down

"What?!?! why didn't you tell me this?!?" I shouted at him

"Well I was going to tell you but........I was scare that you might not agree to help me" He said

"So *breath in* *breath out* okay is it like a ummm....a deal that if I get marry to you then....after that we're going to get divorced right?"

"Well not exactly what you think...." he said

"What do you mean 'not exactly what you think'?" I ask

"Well if you know...what do you think my parents will think if we just divorced without any problems?" he replied

"We do too!" I shouted at him

"What then? huh?!?" He shot back

"You of course!! your the annoying brat that is so conceited!" I shot back

"Well my problems you too!! Your not the only one!" he yelled

"Fine let's break up before anything happen!" I yelled

"No, wait let's sign a contract!!" I continued.

"What a stupid idea, that's is just like people do in the movies" he yelled at me

"When after we got married, and my work is done then we could go our seperate ways." I replied

"Pshh, who's the conceited bastard now? huh? Think about me, what do you think gonna happen to me?" he shouted

"I don't know, all I know is that let's sign a contract then ummm, after that goes our seperate ways"

"What do you think my parents will think of me? huh? 'Oh what a bad son I have!' I'm for sure umma going to say that," TaeBin said

"Fine w/e then, we'll just act like we......I don't know......Love eachother?" I said with confusion

"Yeah let's act like we love eachother but the truth is that we don't.......But umm....." Taebin said quietly at the last two words

"But what?" I inquire him

"Nothing," he said.......

"Hey when are you going to introduce me to your grandfather?" I asked him

"Oh that well, I'll call my grandfather and let's go visit him tommrow" with that he start dialing on the phone.

He was at my house for the whole freakin day, and decided to stay for another night. I ask him how is he going to get change and then

he called one of his driver to drop off a couple of his clothes at my house, for his so-called-sleepover.

"Yah, I'm done using the shower!!!" I shouted downstair to him.

"......................." silence? is he sleeping?

I got dress and walk downstair and find him sleeping on the couch. I went and sit next to him and said, "*sigh* You dumbass, you're always like this forreal."

His jaw line is nice, such a cute nose, nice red lip. His face is flawless, I mean flawless forreal. My thumb touch his lip, his cheeks and his nose. =|

I ran my finger through his hair. Then I think again that I shouldn't fall in love with my enemy, plus I help him because of his grandfather. The best thing I should do is that I should start to becareful of how

I act towards him.......

Tears are starting to form in my eyes. One tear slide down on my cheeks.

I wipe the tear and walk upstair to my room. I feel so sad because, I think I shouldn't like him because he's my enemy.

But somehow, when we start doing this together I kinda change the way how I feel about him.....WAIT NO JAEIN DON'T FALL FOR YOUR ENEMY!! --evil angel

No JaeIn, follow your heart even though you think you shouldn't fall for him. In your heart you know you love him -- good angel

Yah Just Shut Up!!!

I look at my alarm clock and it said 10

I couldn't sleep so I call SunBae...

*Rinngggg*

-'Yuh boh sae yo?' Sunbae answer the phone tiredly

"uhh Sunbae, are you alseep?" I tried not to sound like I was sobbing

-'Well yeah, but I'm awake now....Did you cried?'

"No why?" JaeIn try not to sound like your crying!!!!

-'It's okay JaeIn you could tell me'

So I spent one hour and a half telling her everything.

-'Oh so I see, you like him...But he's your enemy...But you know like they say you could fall in love with you enemy....'

"*sigh* I don't want to end up like I did with that jerk"

-'oh you mean Jung Tae? Well you never know until you open up your heart JaeIn'

Let me tell who is Jung Tae, he is stupid dumb bastard. Well of course I was dumb enough to fell for him in the first place too. We went out for almost a year and out of the blue he freakin broke up with me for another girl....

"I know!! I know.....but you know his ex-girlfriend came back?"

-'who? JinHee that b1tch? So who care!!!' Sunbae yelled from the other line

"Well Sunbae, I'll see you on Monday, hang up"

That night it got me thinking 'bout my first love......

**[10] **

I had only 6 hours of sleep yesterday...Gosh I look like a zombie!!!!! With my hair all poofy and messy....

"JaeIn!!!! Are you awake?" TaeBin pounding on the door

He open the door and saw me...He stood their frozen...

"What?? Haven't seen me like a zombie before?" I said in a sarcastic tone

"N-no j-just that ummm well.......You look great!!" I see that he tried to fake a smile.

"Go away..."

"How can I go away? Plus we are going to go visit my grandfather today remember?"

"Oh yeah, okay fine get out I need to change!!" With that I push him out the room

*leaning on the door* "Gosh why do I feel like we're already married, him just sleeping over feels weird......."

"What did you say?!? I heard something about marriage?!?" he shouted

"NOTHING MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS GOSH!!!!" I shouted back

You must wonder why I'm not going to school right? Well it's our winter break and next week is christmas.

After I got change I went downstair, *sigh* what a life.......

"Okay ready?" I ask him

"Yah, were you crying yesterday?" shiet how did he know??

"No why?" I tried not to sound stuttering

"Just wondering cause your eyes look poofy..." Gosh TaeBin don't need to act the hand sign with the eyes!!

"Okay w/e.....let's go" I said and got my shoe

"JaeIn I need to tell you something........." TaeBin said

"What if we went to my grandfather and he told us to get you know.......married?" WHAT THE HELL

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted

"Yah, don't shout gosh...I thought we already went through this?"

"Oh yeah we did nvm, okay get ready lets go"

****************************************

We arrived at this one other mansion, it's pretty big....I have to agree.

"We're here!! Hey are you nervous?" TaeBin smiled

"Psh, who wouldn't be nervous!" I said and got out of the car

We started to walk toward the door and soon we heard someone laughing....We both look at eachother and he just suddenly smiled and scream really loud, "Grandfather!!!!!!"

Oh god!!!! Me marrying this guy??? Jesus please!!

"My grandson, I'm so happy to see you. What brings you here?"

"Remember about my girlfriend going to be my wife?" TaeBin smile

"Really show me her!" His grandfather said in excitment

"That's her standing over there!" He pointing at me

His grandfather look at me shock. Did I dress funny? or is it that I'm not pretty enough to marry your so called handsome grandson?

"She's beautiful, son" with that his grandfather welcome me with a quick hug

"I know huh, she's going to be my wife..keke"

"Talking about wife, who going to be marrying my grandson?" with that I saw a lady in her late 50's. Wow is she TaeBin grandmother?

"TaeBin nice to see you, and let me guess who this young lady is. Is she my grandson going-to-be-wife?"

"Yes, grandmother isn't she pretty?" he said

Shut up TaeBin!!! Gosh I'm having butterflies now!!

"Of course, let's go and sit in the living room."

"Annyeong haseyo TaeBin...." someone said from behind.

*Gasp* JINHEE!!!

**[11] [TaeBin POV]**

"Annyeong haseyo TaeBin...."

What JinHee?????? What is she doing here??

"Why is JinHee doing here?!?" I shouted

"What? Why can't she be here? She's a very kind lady, TaeBin be nice to her." grandmother said

Gosh what a lucky day I have...I was about to introduce the women that I love to my grandparents and here comes, Jinhee...Nice move Jinhee

**[Back to JaeIn POV]**

"umm, can I go and use the restroom?" I politely asked

"Yes, over there next to Jinhee" his grandmother said kindly

I walk toward the door and Jinhee past by and whispered something in my ear,

she said, "It's only the begining....Park....JaeIn"

What is this bitch trying to plan???? *shiver inside*

Her voice is so cold..............and scary........

"Grandmother I'm going home now!" Jinhee said

What do you mean 'it's only the begining?'

"No! Stay for lunch!!" grandmother said

"I gotta go and help my parents pack for their business trip."

Gosh this girl can sure play nice on people...

"Well come and visit us again okay!!" grandmother shouted

with that Jinhee left.....

I felted so afraid when she said that....Oh shiet why is my leg shaking

YAH PARK JAEIN KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!! YOUR A TOUGH GIRL REMEMBER!!!

TaeBin ran toward me and said, "Tell me what she said to you!!!!"

"She said nothing, really....." somehow I felted weak

I never been this weak. The last time I felted this weak was when Jung Tae was with another girl

in front of my face, kissing her.

"TaeBin, I want to go home!" I said in a frighten voice

"Yah, we just got here!!!" TaeBin shouted

"I don't care TaeBin all I want is go home!" I argued back

"Fine!!! grandmother tell grandfather that we're going home!" with that he grab my hand.

"What but you guys just came for like 10 min's!!!" grandmother said

"She just forgot to do something at home. We'll come back next time!! Bye and Love you!!" he shouted

We were in the car driving when we reach this one cafe.

Why am I so scared of Jinhee?? Something about her that scare me

"Yah, I SAID GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!!" TaeBIn shouted

"Wae?" I replied shaking my head

"Because I said so!" he shouted and walk over to my side of the car and open the door.

*door open*

"Get out!" he said

Still I didn't move an inch. "GET OUT!!!!!!" he screamed.

Why is he being so mean to me??

Why is he so rough?? Tears streaming down my cheeks

"Yah, stop crying it's embarrassing" he said

didn't stop

"Yah, I said stop crying!!" he shouted

nope nothing happen, still crying

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" I cried more

His voice was loud and frustrated. I cried even more.

"F*ck you're an embarrassment!"

He looked around him and noticed the weird looks we were getting. He started walking away from me. I was still crying in the car. He then walk back- I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Stop it!"

I didn't.

"Stop now or else I'll leave you!"

Still didn't.

"I'll chuck you in the lake!"

No effect.

"I'll shoot you!"

Nope. Nothing.

"I'LL SCAR YOUR FCUKN FACE!"

I stopped crying instantly and shut my mouth. He sighed in relief.

He looked at me pathetically then softened. I wiped my tears away.

"God."

"Yah, why are you being so mean to me??!!!" I shouted

"Well you were crying...." he said

"That's all???!!!! You can't even take care of a girl that cry?!!??" I got out of the car and starting to walk away from him.

"YAH PARK JAEIN MAINHAE!!!!!!" he shouted behind me

pshhh, I instantly ignore him and kept on walking...... That's so stupid, I can't believe I'm with this kind of guy..

"YAH I SAID MAINHAE!!!!!" he shouted

I then walk to the street since the you know the red light and green light that said

you could walk in the street?????? Yeah I walk there

No wait let me rephase it again. I walk fast so I couldn't hear that stupid TaeBin voice.

*Beep-Beep* -- The Car honking

"*Gasp*"

**[12] [TaeBin POV]**

That stupid JaeIn....Gosh so embarrassing....

I feel so bad now...

"YAH PARK JAEIN MAINHAE!!!!!!" I shouted

she instantly ignore me and kept walking away...

Shiet what should I do??

"YAH I SAID MAINHAE!!!!!" I shouted

she was crossing the street, I then ran to catch up to her.

*Beep-Beep*

"JAEIN GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" I yelled out

I rapidly push her away, and she fell

**[JaeIn POV]**

I fell on the hard floor. I raise my head up, everything is so blurry.

*Gasp* TaeBin!!!!

I saw him laying across the street, blood flowing from his head

TAEBIN!!!!!!!!

I crawl over to him. I then pull him in a hug

I then look around and saw that the car which hit TaeBin has speed away...

I saw Jinhee in the crowd, I look at her and she gave me a smirk, she then turn around and walk out of the crowd.

The person in the car, that hit TaeBin look awfully familiar. I don't care right now, all that matter is that TaeBin has to be okay.

I look back at TaeBin and he's losing alot of blood.

"Somebody call the ambulance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream in terror

"Help Somebody help me!!!!!" I shouted

"JaeIn......you....okay?...." TaeBin raise his hand to touch my cheeks

his hand.....it has blood on it...........

"Mainhae JaeIn....Mainhae" he said

"Shut up TaeBin, your going to be okay." I said

"You dummie, I'm sorry for yelling at you." he replied

"TaeBin, don't close your eye you hear me!!!!!" I shouted

"JaeIn, I didn't have the chance to tell you this...the first time when I saw you...you made me....made me...forgot about Jinhee.........I love you....." he said weakly

"Shiet!!! You bitch...I love you too!!!! You can't leave me!!! You hear me!!!" I scream, my head it hurts.

"JaeIn. I don't want to die. I want to live my life with you, me and you together." he said

As he finished his sentence the ambulance got here..

They took him into the ambulance and we speed to the hospital.

'Please TaeBin you have to be okay' I pray

We arrived at the hospital and they took TaeBin immediately to the ER room.

"Miss you can't go in there." The doctor said.

I nodded my head and stayed out here.

I sat down and started crying. Soon Joohwan, Junghoon, Sunbae, Soojin, and Minsung arrived.

"Is he alright?" Asked Joohwan.

"I don't know, they are still in the ER." I said and broke down.

"It's okay." Sunbae and Soojin comfort me.

'I hope he's alright' I thought and glanced at the ER door.

**********************

**[The doctor pov]**

"give me the knife."

they then handed me the knife

"give me the scissor."

*beep beep beep beep beep*

"doctor his pulse is slowing down!!!!!!!" one of the nurse shouted

**[TaeBin POV]**

where am I???

"DOCTOR HIS PULSE IS SLOWING DOWN!!!!!" someone shouted

I went to check and huh!!!!!! it's me.....but...but I'm standing right here...

It's....it's impossible..

I then heard someone crying

I went to check, I'm forsure that person lying on the bed's not me!!!....definitely...

I saw Lee JungHoon, Lee JooHwan, Kim Minsung, my umma, appa, grandmother and grandfather. But where's JaeIn??

"TaeBin you asshole, better wake up or I'll punch the shiet outta you!!" JungHoon said

"I know. That bitch better be okay!!" JooHwan said.

I saw that Kim minsung looks worried?...that bitch never looked this worried before.

I went up to them.

"Hey you bitch I'm right here!" I yelled

none of them answer....this is a dream...it's definitely a dream....

I saw a light, I started to go toward it...

"Where do you think your going minster??" someone asked

"Finally someone could understand me! Why am I doing here? Why can't my friend hear me?" I inquired

"We'll I don't know why your doing here, but your not suppose to..." that lady said

Wow she looks like an angel..

"Well umm okay....so what am I suppose to do??" I inquired

"Go back." she said

"How?!?" I replied

"Go back where you first came...." she said back

"okay but where?" I asked

"Okay look at your friend and family member" she pointed at them. "Can't you see that their worrying sick about you?" she said.

"Umm I don't see how?" I said

"Look their crying!!" she pointed. The guys they're crying??? It's definitely a dream...

"Why would JungHoon, JooHwan, and Minsung cried? I mean they're guys. They're not suppose to cry!" I said

"They're crying because your dead....."

dead?.....dead?..........this can't be happening

"What I'm not dead!" I shouted

"If your not then they could definitely see you, dumbass!" She shot back

"w/e but where's JaeIn??" I question

"She's waiting next to the emergency room your in." the angel said

"Is she okay?" I asked

"No she's not. She's crying her eyes out for you."

"Mainhae JaeIn..." I said softly

"Yeah you better be. Go back." she said

"but I can't." I replied

"yes you could, because your too young to go away." she said

"He's losing alot of blood!!!!!!!" the doctor shouted

a min later the doctor shouted again.

"WE LOST HIM!!!!!" a doctor shouted

"TaeBIn NOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!" JaeIn cried out. I'm sorry JaeIn...

"go back now...." with that the angel push me to go. I started walking to the emergency room..

I look back and the angel was gone...

******************************************

**[No One POV]**

"HE'S BACK, THANK GOD!!" one doctor shouted and continue the surgery

JaeIn just sit near the emergency room. Her face is blank. SooJin and Sunbae and her parents were there.

"JaeIn, he's going to be okay," said her umma.

"I know JaeIn he's going to be okay," SooJin agreed.

JaeIn didn't say anything, she just keep looking at the blood on her hand. 'This is TaeBin blood' she thought.

'TaeBin, you have to wake up,' she pray.

"Is she okay?" JungHoon asked Sunbae.

"Yeah but I'm so worried about her though." SunBae said in a worried tone.

"Me too!" SooJin said, JooHwan came in a hug SooJin from behind.

(just to tell you SooJin and JooHwan started dating already.)

They look at JaeIn and still her face is blank, tears start forming in her eyes.

Soojin was about the go and comft her but JooHwan held her back. "SooJin.." Soojin turn and Joohwan shake his head.

SooJin nodded her head.

**[13] [SunBae POV]**

I could see that JaeIn is crying softly, she doesn't want TaeBin to go. TaeBin I hope you know that JaeIn loves you alot.

Hot tears start streaming down my face. "Babe don't cried!" JungHoon wiped my tears away

"Doctor is he okay??!!" I heard TaeBin umma shouted

"He loss some memory and broke his left leg," the doctor said, "Oh we change his room to 105"

JaeIn immediately ran to the doctor.

"Doctor is he okay?" She impatiently asked.

"Yes he's alright, but one problem is that he lost some memory. And is too stress out."

TaeBin lose some memory?? JaeIn looked shock....

"So when is he going to recover from his memory?" JaeIn asked.

"I don't know, it depends on the patient." the doctor said and walk away.

**[JaeIn POV]**

**---- It's a song!**

No TaeBin can't forgot me. He can't!!!

Tears streaming down my face. It couldn't stop when the doctor said that he loss some memory.

It can't be true. It can't be!!!

The doctor they came out with TaeBin on the bed. The put him in the room 105.

"TaeBin can you hear me?" I said.

But no he can't of course because he's sleeping peacefully.

I sit next to him and touch his forehead.

I smiled and said, "You dummie, why did you try to protect me from the stupid car?"

"Because he loves you." I turn and saw Minsung stood by the door with a ciggerate in his mouth.

"He told me everything and how he feels about you to me, JaeIn." Minsung continued and lit his ciggerate.

I didn't know what to answer so I stay in silence. I look back at TaeBin.

Stupid TaeBin you kept all your feeling from me?

How could you be so stupid??

**************************************************

I'm outside the hospital, sitting on the bench while the wind pass through my face...such a nice feeling...

I wonder the day that TaeBin got injuired why wasn't Jinhee here?? Is she the girl that drive the car that was trying to hit me??

No I don't think so, because I remember that Jinhee wasn't in the car, but who??

Then I remember something that Jinhee said to me, when I visit TaeBin grandparents

_***Flash Back***_

_"It's only the begining....Park....JaeIn" _

_***End of Flash Back***_

I'm not forsure if it's Jinhee that was trying to hit me by the car...Let's see what's she have in mind next.

**[14] [JinHee POV]**

That bitch she was almost killed, but that stupid TaeBin came and block the freakin car.

Right now I'm going to JungTae house, and ask him why didn't he hit JaeIn instead TaeBin.

I parked the car outside an old apartment which looks like it's good enough to torn down.

I remember he said he live in the 13 floor in room number 46. I ran up the stair and knock on his door.

*knock-knock*

I wait a couple second then

*door-open*

"Got my money?" his head appear out the door

"Yes, and can I come in?" I replied

"I'm so sorry, come in." he said in a sarcastic tone.

I never went to any guy's room or house before except for TaeBin and my ex which, I dump TaeBin for. I know I'm such a bitch

I went to JungTae living room and saw a picture of that bitch and him together. WHAT?!!

I grab the frame and it said, 'I Love You'

"Who is this?!?" I question

"Well of course that's handsome me and her........" he said

Wait if he said 'her' then it's...................that bitch??

"You and her went out?" I inquired. Wait no let me change that, I shouted and inquired.

"Yeah......" what the hell!!!!!

"and you didn't freakin tell me in the first place!!!!" I shouted and continue lecturing him, "oh maybe the reason why you didn't want to hit her,

because she's your ex huh?"

".........." he is dead quite

Then something got me thinking what I should do to JaeIn......Since he's her ex then......

"I got an ideas..." with that I smirk...

**[15] [JaeIn POV] ** ** --- A Song!**

I'm right next to TaeBin. I run a wet towel and wipe his face and hand.

I stop and look at him.

"TaeBin, you better wake up soon..." I said and contiuning wiping his other hand.

Week pass by and he's still not awake yet. I've been missing school for week now. I don't care, all I have to know is that TaeBin have to remember me and he has to be alright then I'm happy.

**************

*Knock-knock*

"Come in." I said and saw SunBae

"JaeIn, I want to talk to you about something." SunBae said as she close the door.

I nodded my head.

"Joohwan, JungHoon, Minsung, and Soojin they're outside. But I told them to wait cause I want to ask you something." She said and sat next to me. I look over to TaeBin and saw that he's still asleep.

"So what do you want to ask SunBae?" I inquired.

-- A song!

"Do you love TaeBin?"

I already made my decision.

"Sunbae I don't like or love him."

I said in confindence. I do love TaeBin but we're enemy and his ex still love him very much. Plus I don't want to be the rebound board between the two of them.

"JaeIn, don't lie to me. I know you since five. I know you like him." She said.

"SunBae, please don't force me to like someone I don't like."

I'm sorry but I have to say it TaeBin, nomatter how much I love you, I can't admit that I love you.

"JaeIn, look at me." I look at her in the eyes, "Do you have even a tiny little feeling for TaeBin?"

I took a deep breath and said, "No, I don't have any feeling for him. I don't like a conceited bastard like him."

"JaeIn, stop lying to yourself!" She yelled.

"SunBae, why would I lie when I don't even like the person."

I said and held back the tears by pinching my leg. I know I feel stupid right now.

"PARK JAEIN!!!!!" SunBae shouted, that made Joohwan, Soojin, Junghoon, and Minsung came rushing in the room.

"What?" I said confidently.

"YOU GUYS TAEBIN'S AWAKE!!!!!" JungHoon shouted.

I turn back and saw TaeBin smiling. That's the smile I've been waiting for weeks.

"Who's that?" TaeBin pointed at me.

Taebin ah you forgot about me???

"That's your girlfriend." JungHoon said.

"Yah!!! Kim TaeBin don't play around!!" SooJin shouted.

-- A Song!

"I'm not playing around. Hey do I know you?" he asked me.

"No you don't." I said and fake a smile. "Nice meeting you, I'm Park JaeIn." I said, and bow. All I can do is hold back the tears and act like me and him doesn't know eachother.

"Hey where's JinHee? I miss her." He said.

Everybody in the room was shock, especially me.

"What? Can't I have my girlfriend visit me?" He said.

"TaeBin!! Wake up!!! you and Jinhee broke up!!! She fcuken dump you for some other guy!!!" Minsung shouted.

I never saw Minsung this mad before.

Everybody in the room turn to him. "Don't lie to me." TaeBin said.

"TAEBIN!!! JINHEE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!" He pointed at me.

"I don't know her." He said and turn around to face the window. Outside was snowing.

TaeBin ah...Did you really forgot about me??

"I'm sorry." I said and left out the door.

I ran out the hospital. Hot tears started streaming down my face.

I walk on the street. I end up sitting on a bench at a park. I thoughted, 'TaeBin ah you really forgot about me? Do you still like Jinhee??'

That made me cry even more.

"Yah, arn't you cold?" I look up and saw a guy. He smile at me. I quickly wipe my tears away.

"So why are you out here all alone?" he question and sit next to me.

"Nothing." I said and look away.

"You could tell me." He said.

***********************

I end up telling everything to him. I felted so much better.

"Yup and that's what happen."

I said as I'm going to wipe the tears away but a hand stop me. I look at the guy and he wipe my tears instead.

I froze and look at him. He then came closer to my face. We were like 2 inches away. I then remember about TaeBin and I moved back.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I inquired.

"Oh my name is Lee Hyun-Shik" he replied.

"Oh really, nice to meet you Hyun-Shik oppa. I'm Park JaeIn" I said.

"Nice to meet you Park JaeIn." He replied back and I smiled.

**[16] [TaeBin POV]**

After JaeIn had left everybody in the room was really disappointed in me because I did that to her.

Shiet I felted so bad right now. Okay I lie that I don't know her because to test her and see what she is going to do.

I thought that she's going to bust out crying like any other girl I see, but she just hold it in. SHIET SHIET SHIET!! TAEBIN YOUR SO STUPID!!

She just greeted me nicely when I did was give her a 'I don't give a damn about you' attitude.

Plus I don't give a damn about JinHee! Gosh ew I felted so disgusted when I said 'Hey where's JinHee? I miss her.'

Damn I still feel disgusted! TaeBin why did you just say that you regain your memory and everything will be alright?

But I wonder who the fcuk was trying to kill JaeIn???

JaeIn ah MiAnhHae.........

I just want to see when are you going to admit the truth and stop hiding it..........

Shiet since I did this I have to go with what I had say.

Now I have to act like I don't know her, and act like I still miss and love JinHee which I don't.

*Knock-Knock*

CRAP!!

"Come in." I said.

The door open and came in JinHee. WHAT??!!! JINHEE??

"Hey babe, I heard that you miss me?" EWW I feel disgusted already.

"No I don't!! Why the hell are you doing in here anyway???!!!" Ughh I can't stand the face of her. I want to see JaeIn!!!

"I brought you some snack" She said. Did she put some more makeup on? or is it that she just got more *cough cough ugly cough cough*?

"I don't want any snack!" I said and turn away/

"Here eat this." She feed me.

Gross I could smell her perfume. Shiet it's so strong!!!!! Her face is so close to mine, and what did she do to her nails. She look like a slut.

UMMA I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARE!!!!

I couldn't do anything but ate what she had feeded me. What kind of candy is this why does it taste so weird??

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"FCUK NO!!! WHAT KIND OF CANDY IS THIS LADY??." I shouted.

EWW I WANT TO USE THE RESTROOM NOW!!!!

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in." I said irritately.

I glanced at who came in and saw JaeIn.

"Oh it's you..." I said irritated.

"Ummm I came and visit you and I brought you some sushi." HUH WHAT???!!!!! SUSHI? MY FAVORITE.

"Thanks just leave it there and you can go." I said.

With that I put my arms around JinHee.

"Ohhh okay," she said left it there she was about to grab the door knob and she turn back, "Get well soon." She said and went out the door.

SHIET!!!! I regret putting my arm around JinHee, now I smell like a slut!!

I removed my arms around her shoulders.

"Babe, you know her?" she question.

Of course I know her, she's the girl that I love!!! Not you, you player!!! Damn I can't stand just by looking at you.

I know it sounds mean but she deserve it..

"Will you stop calling me babe?? Plus why do you care if I know her or not?!!!" I shouted

"Because I know that you still love me." She said in a high squeaky voice.

"Get away from me, you sound like a mice!!!" I shouted.

"TaeBin ah..." she complained.

"GET OUT!!!!" I shouted and pointed at the door.

"But~"

"No 'But'" I said, "GET OUT!!!" I shouted again.

"Fine fine..." She walk to the door, turn back and said, "TaeBin ahh I'll come back tomorrow!!"

She closed the door on me before I could answer....

JinHee I really can't stand you!!

Shiet I wonder what JaeIn thinking right now.

**[17] [JaeIn POV]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Could you Fall in love with your Enemy?**

written by **mz_cutie_yang_girl**

started writing: March 6, 2009, 6:12:05 PM

**[1] **

I slip my left hand out under the warm blanket and turn off my irritating alarm clock. I wonder why umma brought me such an irritating ass alarm. I lazily toss off my blanket and like a shock, a rush of cool morning air wraps around my body.

I got off the bed and begin my morning stretches. After ten minutes, I look into the mirror, "Aw man, I need to stop eating so much junk! Look at all these fats." I gently patted my stomach. "Oh well, foods is my best friend!" I skip happily over to my closet and pull out my uniform.

Oh I almost forgot, I'm so sorry. My name is Park Jae In, 18 years old. I'm the only child so yeah, I'm so lucky huh, although I want a younger sibling. My appearence is that I have long silky brown hair, nice nose, big eyes, full lips and an enviable body. We're not too rich and we're not too poor, we're average. I've never had my first kiss, hahahaha I'm so luckkkkkyyyy huh. (that was very random talking about not having a first kiss)

Well I just transfer to Seoul High, today is my first day. My both best cousin going to come and pick me up since we go to the same school.

I ran down stairs to eat breakfast. "Morning Jae In, you look a little tired. Did you sleep well honey?" Umma question me while still making the eggs and the toast. "Yeah umma, just stay a little bit late yesterday." I was still chewing on my eggs, and drinking my juice.

*Ding-Dong*

"Jae In could you get the door maybe that's Sunbae and Soojin here to pick you up." Umma said.

"Nae umma"

I got off my chair and walk toward the door

*door open*

"Hey JaeIn long time no see, come on. Are you ready to go to school?" Sunbae and Soojin my both cousin standing infront of me, with a really big smile on their face.

Me, Sunbae, and Soojin are the same age. Sunbae is taken by Lee Jung hoon, and Soojin she have a big crush on Lee Joo Hwan. How do i knoe these stuff?? Well since we're bestfriend then we tell eachother stuff. But for me I'm such a loner.......

"Yeah I'm ready, well wait okay?" i went to the living room while Sunbae and Soojin wait outside, "Umma I'm off to school tell appa that too okay!!" I yell across the room and got my backpack, from the living room sofa.

"Have a nice day then" Umma said it from the kitchen

I ran out the door and went to school with Sunbae, and Soojin.

While we were walking down the street Sunbae ask me a question out of nowhere

"Hey Jae In, did you know that at our school my boyfriend is one of the hottest guy?"

Sunbae ah your so weird sometime you know that

"umm no why?"

*Sigh* Looking at Soojin just texting in her cellphone, but I wonder who is she texting to?

"You wanna know who is the kingka in our school?"

Looks like she's gonna tell me most I mean all of the Info about those kingke kingta people huh??

"uhh suuurrreeee.........i guess? -_-^"

I didn't know what to say or whatsoever so yeah......

"Well let's start from bottom to top okies!! ^-^"

okaayy i think she's weird, I might as well as act like I don't know her when we're at school..................................................................................................................

No that's too mean...hmm i wonder who is Soojin texting? I wonder how she do that while walking? Maybe she might be use to it, hmm maybe

"Well one is Kim Min Sung, he smokes those cancer sticks of course. And another one is Lee Joo Hwan, he's the one that Soojin likes plus she's texting him right now. And of course my boyfriend Lee Jung Hoon how could I ever forget him omigosh, he's so cute. The three i said was the kingka's bestfriend. Finally the

kingka's is Kim Ta-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

WTF dang Soojin fell wow hahahaha how funny, but dang her cellphone it fell on the street and shatter into pieces. Wow I feel bad for her, that her cellphone

broke. HAH i guess it's her new one too.

"Yah Soojin ah, are you okay?"

She was crying because her cellphone broke, I'll feel so sad if my phone broke.

"huek....huek....huek"

Soojin was crying damn, what am i suppose to do huh?

"It's okay Soojin, me and Sunbae will help you buy another phone okay?"

oh crap, wth did i just say? oh shiet wth wth

"really Jae In, you'll do that for me? Thanks Jae In and Sunbae you guys are the best!!! ^-^"

*sigh* oh well at least it made her happy

"Yah let's get to school we only have 10 mins to get there!! Hey let's race"

Sunbae yelled and then dashed off, *finger snap* just like that leaving me and Soojin alone. Although she was not injured i think?

"uhh Soojin are you hurt?"

I asked while looking at her knee if she have any cut

"No, it's just that my foot hurts"

I could see her expression in pain

I kneel down and look at it

Then she just ran off *finger snap* just like Sunbae did

ughh I'm going to kill you two, I can't believe she lied to me.

**********************************************************************

When I got to school, i went and got my schedule from a nice ajumma from the office,

then I bump into someone

*fsafklsfksdlflksadfl*

"Fcuk! watch where your going b*tch!!! don't chu have eyes?"

damn this guy was yelling at me like CRAZY, wth is wrong with him forreal. He need to go to those classes that they teach you how to control your temper.

"One I'm not a b*tch, second I do have eyes unlike you putting your freakin head down

like a monster and shiet, psh maybe you don't use them, what you talkin about? huh?"

I shot back a him, gosh what a conceited bastard he is.

"What did you say? did you just say that I don't use my eyes?"

He was raising his voice at me

"Yeah what if I did, what are you going to do about huh?"

I was raising my voice at him too, then I notice that all the girls around us was glaring at me

gosh it wtf people have staring problem, FORREAL TOO MAN

"Yah Jae In wh-what are y-you doing? come on let's go"

I feel someone tugging on my sleeves and look and it was Sunbae..

Why is she stuttering??

"I'm just teaching this guy a lesson for being a conceited bastard why?"

gosh when I'm mad, people scared of me especially Soojin, I don't know why but yeap.

"Do you know who I am?"

That bastard start talking again.

"Why should I know a conceited bastard like you huh? go to h*ll"

and then i stick up the middle finger to him, then everyone gasp......omg have you guys **ever ever ever** seen a middle finger before?

"Oppa beat the shiet out of her!!" One girl from the crowd yelled and every girl there start yelling 'beat the shiet outta her'.

Psh like I'm scared of you, In Your Dream

Okay I'll have to admit when I'm mad or Angry, wait isn't it the same thing?? oh who care, yeah my good personality turn really ugly..

Well you could say that it's just really ugly, no it's not uglier than a horse, or is it??? IDK

**[TaeBin POV]**

I came close to her and said, "Apologise."

"Are you crazy?" she replied in almost a whisper, then she leaned in close to my face, "NO!"

She was staring at me fiercely. I'm seriously enjoying this. I swiftly put my right arm around her waist and pulled her in close to me, my lips almost touching hers.

She looked both shocked and scared now. It had worked, I intimidated her.

"Say sorry", I whispered, "or else I'm just gonna have to get even with a…"

I leaned in closer to her lips. I'm not going to kiss her, but teasing her seems fun. I was a millimetre away from her lips and she still didn't apologise.

BRRRRIIINNNGGG.

The bell rang. She seized the chance to kick my shin and ran off, her cousin Sunbae ran off with her.

When I stood up again, Min Sung nudged me.

"You almost had her."

I smirked.

**[2] **

Talk about save by the bell. Omg. I can't believe he did that! He almost…almost… k-d me!! Yuk, I thought as I wiped my lips even though he didn't touch them. Although I can't help noticing that my heart was beating really fast when he almost kissed me, and his voice was deep and nice too…

"Yah Jae In I told you that we should go, now your in big big trouble. You know last time when he got into an argument

with this one girl we never seen her again, they said that they last seen her with him"

FCUK!! wtf, shiet that's hella scary.

The mathematics teacher came in and saw me standing readily at his desk whilst everyone else hurried to take their seats. I bowed to him and he nodded his head. He put his folder on the front table and faced everyone with hands on his hips.

"Good morning ", they all said in unison.

"This is a new student. You will all welcome her into this school and treat her kindly. Understood?" he ordered.

That's right- ordered. He didn't even say 'I hope you would welcome her'. This is one demanding teacher.

"Introduce yourself."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just slightly bent my head and nodded. I faced the front.

"I'm Park JaeIn and I'd like to get to know you all."

Everybody clapped.

"Sit there", Mr. Jung said, pointing to a single seat in the middle of the classroom.

Great. Perfect spot for all to look at me like I'm Godzilla.

........................................

*Sigh* when is this class going to be over?

*dazing off*

5 min

10 min

15 min

*still dazing off*

Ughh it feels like forever already

30 min

45 min

*snap of dreamland already*

just 5 mins to go, hang in there Jae In

*BBRRRIIIINNNGGGG*

first hour is done, hah I'm so happy!!!!

just 3 more class to go, until lunch keke. I'm so happy ^_^

"Hey why were you looking at the clock the whole first hour?"

Sunbae came over and ask me

"*sigh* I just feel so bored" I told her while still twirling my pen around and around

"You know that alot of people is gossiping about you?" Sunbae ask me with curious eyes

"No, why because of the freakin argument today I have with that 'so-called-wannabe-kingka'?" I ask and a girl slam the door and came in with a bunch of other girls behind her back

She came toward me and grab my colar, "Don't forget that your just a new student, don't fcukin mess with my oppa okay?"

"hmph, what if I did, what are you going to do about?" I gave her a smirk, and she scream at me

"Meet me behind the school, when school's over!!!" After that she just walk away, *sigh* I guess that first day of school, I'm going to get into a fight *sigh*.

When she left the room, whisper fill the air. Gosh I knew this was going to happen.

Then Sunbae came over and said in a worried tone, "Yah, your in deep shiet forreal this time."

"*sigh* oh well, I'll just meet them after school," I said that while still twirling my pen. I know that Sunbae care for me but oh well, I don't want to drag her

into this shiet, since I don't think she knows how to fight too.

Oh I forgot, I'm a black belt in Kumdo, Judo, Taekwon Do, Taek Kyun, Koong Sool, Ho Shin Sool, Bok Shing Deung so nobody messes with me, hahahahahahaha it's so fun though

...........................................

Lunchtime came and the SunBae came and linked her arm in mine, pulling me to the cafeteria. I was looking forward to this.

The cafeteria was big and all glass and is located upstairs. It was already mostly full.

"Come on, JaeIn why are you so slow?" SunBae said while still walking.

We got our food and went to sit on a table, I saw that TaeBin was looking at my way. Gosh what a jerk he is.

He came toward our table and sit down next to Soojin which she moved one seat over. Which that seat he's sitting next to is right across from me.

SunBae took Soojin arm and they went to the table that TaeBin came. I saw that SunBae was flirting with her boyfriend and Soojin was just sitting there

staring at JooHwan.

"Yah, what's your name?" TaeBin ask me while eating a apple, and looking at it.

"None of your business," with that I threw away my tray and walk away.

But a hand came and grab my wrist. I turn around and stood there TaeBin.

"Yah, nobody ignored me before." He said

"Does it look like I care? No I don't." I said, and ran out the lunch room and went outside for some fresh air.

I saw an bench and went sit down.

*Sigh* first day of school and I got in some shiet already. How bad can it get?

"Yah, why are you out here?" I turn back and saw that it was Min Sung

"Oh nothing, it's just that I want to take some fresh air." I look at him. Dang he is FINE. Nice jaw line, cute nose, and messy hair, shiet this guy is really FIONE!

"I'm sorry about TaeBin this morning." What why is he saying sorry? he didn't even do anything

"You didn't do anything, so you shouldn't be sorry." I replied.

"You know that he's going through some hard time right now," he told me. "His girl just dump him because she love another guy. Gosh what a b1tch"

What do I need to know that? just 24 more minutes until class starts again.

"You know you look alot like TaeBin ex-girlfriend," he told me "your face well close enough, and how you act toward him."

"What about my act toward him?" I asked Min Sung

"Well when she first met him, she act like what you did to TaeBin. That's how he feel in love with her."

******AFTER SCHOOL*******

"Yah, Jae In are you really going?" Sunbae and Soojin ask me curiously, while having a worried expression. We were outside the school, kinda near the school gate. Then I replied back.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Well since they want a fight then okay then." I told them while I look around and saw Taebin with

some guys leaning on the school gate. Then he turn and look at me. I turn back to Sunbae and Soojin and went behind the school, well since I know where the school

gate was because, of course I asked Sunbae...hahahaha

When I got there, those b*tches were holding to some kind of weapon (like metal pipe and sticks, i don't know but one was holding onto a book. Isn't that stupid holding onto a book while there are going to

be a fight!)

"Yah, Yeonji let's beat the shiet outta her!!!" the girl that was holding onto the book said it, I don't get the point of fighting and holding onto a book. Okay so that b1tch that was going to beat the crap

outta me, her name was Yeonji.

They all ran toward me and I threw my backpacks on the floor

*PUNCH PUNCH*

*KICK*

*PUNCH*

*DODGE*

*PUNCH*

*SLAP*

PUK PUK PUK

BBUK!!!

PUK PUK!!!!!

(yes... that's the sound of all the punching/kicking/etc. -_-)

Then they are all on the floor, ahahaha who told you to mess with me. Then I heard someone talking, I kinda eavesdrop on them and I heard,

"Shiet she's hella good, Taebin. She's kinda cute too" A guy was talking to Taebin I know that. Were they following me? Maybe, what a stalker

I start walking and they saw me, Taebin was looking at me. And I gave him and the other guys a 'what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at' look.

I saw Sunbae and Soojin with them too. The guy next to her might be her boyfriend, hmmm but I wonder why are they still doing here?

"Yah Sunbae ah, why are you and Soojin still here?" I was kinda yelling you could say that.

"Jae In ah, don't yell at us, we were waiting for you duhh, of course" Sunbae was smiling at me hmm, maybe they saw me beating the shiet outta those girl

"Why were you waiting for me?" I ask curiously, maybe she think I might not get home SAFE.........hmm maybe, since there are some stalker here

(eyes looking at Taebin)

"Gosh, quit looking at me it's rude!" Taebin was yelling, shiet he look mad and yet somehow sad too.

"freakin jerk" I mumbled under my breath

"OPPA!!!" We all heard and turn around and saw someone running toward us. *eyes squiting* Shiet isn't that the b1tch that I just beat up, what is she doing here. Plus who the h3ll is she calling 'OPPA'?

"OPPA, look what that b1tch done to me" LMFAO. Girl you deserve it, for messing with me in the first place to.

**----- A song**

"Yah, Sunbae, Soojin Imma heading home now okies. Buh-bye." I took three steps, then I feel someone grab on my wrist. I turn around and saw Taebin.

"Wtf, let go of me!!" I freakin yell at him, psh who does he think he is? huh?

"I need to ask you something.......that.....that is very important....." why does he sound so sad at the moment??

"What then??? huh? spill it out" wth why do I sound so mean?? should I talk in this kind of tone at this time?? Well yeah I should be a little more gentle at my tone of voice forreal.

"Could we go and talk somewhere else alone?" yep he still sound sad, yet makes me want to comfort him..WHAT THE H3LL AM I THINKING

AREN'T WE ENEMIES?? WELL I THINK WE ARE.

**[3] **

[That Night]

*SIGH* I just can't believe what he just said to me. I mean, I just can't believe it.....

Ughh.....

_*__**Flash Back***_

_Me and Taebin we're sitting on a bench at a park. *Sigh* It's only me and him, it's so quiet. I could feel the wind brush past my face. *sigh*_

_"you....go out with me okay?" What?? Did I hear that right??? Did he said something wrong or is it that I need to clean my ears??_

_"I know we don't know eachother very well but I have a problem, and I think you could help me" Taebin said it so calmly what's wrong with him right now??? I've never seen this kind of side of _

_him, I thought he's those kind of guy that yell out of nowhere, I guess I was wrong..._

_But I want to know the reason why he's doing this though I mean, I had to admit that he's good looking, of course. But I don't even know him that much._

_"Your probably thinking what's the reason behind this, well my grandfather he have a heart disease and the doctor's said that he's in the last stage of Cardiopathy, he said _

_he wish to see his grandson girlfriend, well since I told him I have one, which I don't. But he wishes to see her so he could be happy when he's not around anymore." I could see that tears are forming in his eyes. But why me?? Why does he have to choose me over all the girl _

_in the school??_

_" But why me Taebin? why me? why not choose the other girls in our school, they'll be happy to help you " I asked by curiousity ----i think that's how you spell it (sorrie if it's wrong)_

_" But I don't want them" why? why not? is it because their not pretty? hmm what a guy he is....._

_"Oh okay fine, I'll help you but-" _

_"Thank You Jae In Thank You Thank You" wow after that he suddenly flash a smile _

_"But" I was still not finish with my sentence since he cut me off with a 'thank you'_

_"But what?" he asked me curiously, while still staring at me makes me turn red and have butterflies. OH WHAT THE H3LL. I'M NOT SUPPPOSE TO HAVE BUTTERFLIES_

_"But how long is it going to take?" I just hope it's not going to be too long, because I don't want to cause any trouble you know._

_"Well the doctor's said he's going to have one year to live," then the smile faded away from his face...NOOOO put that smile back on!!!!!!!!!!!_

_" oh okay." *sigh* did I really agree to help this jerk, I mean I only help him because for his grandfather sakes right, not because I like him._

_"Yeap, so offically from this day on you will be my girl okay? ^-^" Wh-what??? *heavy sigh* okay w/e_

_*** End of Flash Back***_

Aww shiet when did I got into this kind of problem??? Today just the first day of school, and turns out I have a bf and it's my freakin worst enemy

AHHHHH this can't be happening to me, umma.....appa what am i going to do???

*Yawn*

Shiet I feel so fcukin tired.

*Yawn (again)*

*SLEEPING* ----Fell asleep

*Snores*

*Snores*

* lalala * -----her cellphone

"Yuh Boh Sae Yo?" *sigh* shiet I'm h3lla tired who would call now?

what time is it? I look at my alarm clock and it says 3:24 a.m.

*sigh* aww wth......

-'is this Jae In?" someone on the phone asked, it sounds like a guy

"Who's this?"

-'yah don't you remember your boyfriend voice?'

Wh-what? boyfriend? hmmm........... *thinking* Taebin?

"Taebin?" I got out of bed and to sit up

-'what are you doing right now?'

"sleeping duhh of course shiet, it's 3 in the freakin morning what else, I'm going back to sleep. Let's talk at school kk!"

*click*

I hang up the phone and went back to sleep

But then the phone started to rang so I got up and turn it off, and went back to sleep.

**************************************************************

I woke up at 6:00 a.m, took a quick shower and ate breakfast.

*Ding-Dong*

huh who would come this early to pick me up? It might be Sunbae and Soojin

*Door open*

(Gasp) WTF who told him my place??? Stalker forreal!!!! I saw Taebin standing there smiling,

oh wth....

"Jae In, who is it? oh look at that handsome man, is it your boyfriend?" Umma smiling while still in her apron, "Jae In, don't be rude and let him come in."

Then umma went back to the kitchen to make breakfast for appa. Appa was outside in the balcony reading news paper, and then appa came in.

When he saw Taebin he was shocked, I mean real shock and appa asked Taebin this, "Arn't you Mr. Kim son from the Han Corporation? the richest man in Korea?"

Wh-what?? Han Corp? Richest man in Korea? Taebin dad own the Han Corporation? I didn't know that wth

"Nae, ajushi." Then he bow to my appa.

I lead him to the living room and sit down, then appa ask curiously, " Are you and my daughter friends?"

"I'm her boyfriend, sir" Shiet Taebin wth. Then appa was just smiling.

"Really, do you like him too Jae In?" Appa ask me, oh shiet oh shiet what should I say????????????????

My stomach feels a little twist inside.

"Nae, appa" I was about to say 'No appa'

Appa and Taebin were talking then I interrupted their conversation, "Taebin, let's get going to school okies. Buh-Bye appa, bye umma"

I kiss their cheeks and push TaeBin out the door and close it.

Both of us were walking and I stop and asked him.

"Yah, why did you came and pick me up? plus how do you know where I live?" I was asking him tons of question

"IcallJunghoonandaskforSunbaephonetoaskwhereyoulivesoIcouldcomeandpickyouupwhy?" Shiet wtf all I hear is da da da da da blank da da da da blank

"Okay dude, slow down. I didn't get it" I ask of course if you were me you wouldn't get it either. It'll be like alsdfjlksadfjlskdfjskldfjsdklfjskldsf

"Okay.........So....Up. And I ask Why" sheesh he's going to slow but very clear though, I could actually understand.

***************************************************************

[when we got to school]

"Look it's the kingka with the girl yesterday, why is he with girl again? Are they going out?" one chubby girl whisper so freakin loud, if I'm like 5 freakin miles away I could still hear what she said loud and clear.

Then we saw YeonJi with a bunch of girls behind her and she walk toward us and question, " Oppa, why are you with this b1tch? didn't you see how bad she beat me yesteday?"

Taebin smirk and replied, " Why should I care if you get beat up or not, plus she's my girl," like that wow wtf, why am i so happy? and why is my heart beating so fast??

What the h3ll is wrong with me? Then Taebin added, " oh yeah do not ever, ever call my girl a b1tch in my face plus your one yourself." oOoOoOo wow just got BuRn!!!!

Why am I feeling so freakin happy???? Remember Jae In, you don't like him. Remember you're just helping him for his grandfather, remember that Jae In, remember that!!!!!

**********************************************

For the rest of the 2 weeks nobody dare to talk to me excepts Sunbae, Soojin, Taebin and his friend. That week some girls were always glaring at me,

wait wait wait, let me rephrase it again, that week ALL girls were **ALWAYS** glaring at me, even if I drop a pencil in class all the girls turn around to look at me forreal man. They have staring problem.

Second past by, minutes past by, hours past by, and days past by, I don't know but somehow Taebin kinda starting to grow on me. Somehow I thought that he's not that bad.

Psshh what am I talking about he's my enemy wth.....STOP WITH THIS KIND OF FEELING YOU DUMBA$$ JAE IN

Today Taebin going to take me to go visit his family. I'm really nervous though, I don't even know what I'm going to wear........*sigh* =_=

* lalala * -----her cellphone

I look at my cellphone and it said 'Kim Taebin'

"Yuh boh sae yo?"

- 'Are you ready yet, I'm outside your house' Taebin said from the phone

"Yah, I didn't tell you to come this early."

-'Come on I'm waiting, if your not out here in 5 min's, I'm coming in the house,' then he just hang up on me. What a a$$!!!!!!

I didn't know what do wear so I wore a brown medium length skirt with white tights and long brown boots. I also wore a brown tank top under my white poncho.

I didn't know which kind of purse to carry so I took my huge purse from my closet which I never even use before, and it's brown too. ^-^

I put on light make up which I don't know if you could tell or not but oh well, don't want to put it too heavy....

I look at my watch and shiet, I'm 3 min late. OH SHIET!!!!

* lalala *

My phone rang, I'm sure it's Taebin forreal. I took my phone out and it said 'Kim Taebin'

Ha I'm rite.......Better get going or he might yell at me.

But my phone kept on ringing and ringing oh shiet, okay okay okay I'm coming, I ran downstair and open the door.

"Umma, I'm going out I'll be home later kk!!!" Then I just ran out before she could answer.

I could see him leaning on a dark black car with tinted windows. It's nice, I wonder if it's his.

He was wearing a casual black blazer with a white collared shirt underneath and baggy dark blue jeans, his hair was messy but it suits him. He look hot though!!!

When he saw me he looked shock like he saw a ghost, did I dress funny? Is there anything on my face?? maybe that's why he look so suprised...

"Is there anything on my face??" I ask curiously while touching my face

"No there's nothing quit touching it gosh now, get in the car," with that he didn't yell at me, what's gotten into him?? Maybe he got possessed by someone.... I got in the car and he drove off.

**[4] **

We arrived at a house, wait let me rephase it we arrived at a Mansion. Is this his house?? I think it is, it's so big and pretty!!!

"Okay we're here," he got out of the car and look at me, "Arn't you coming?"

"*sigh* yeah I'm coming." We were walking toward the entrance, I see alot of maid bowing to him saying, "Annyeong haseyo Mr. Kim."

We just went past them and all he did was just nodded his head. Then we arrived at this large living room, I see alot of people sitting there. They were gathering around a fireplace.

I see two people they look like they are in their 40's, maybe those are his parents. When they saw us they smile brightly

"You must be my son, girlfriend? We're his parent's nice to meet you" The guy in the late 40's asked me

"Nae," I replied and bow to them.

"Honey she looks very pretty, she's just suits to be my daughter-in-law," what????? daughter-in-law??? Taebin never told me that.

I turn and look at him and he just turn his head the other way. Aish what a a$$ he is...*Sigh*

Those two little kids over there must be his cousin??

"What's your name?" Taebin Umma asked me

"My name is Park Jae In," I replied and smile brightly to them. Then she asked me again, "what's your parents name?"

"My umma name is Lee JaeHyun, and my appa name is Park Lee Wan," with that one little girl and a little boy came up to me and said, "would you phay wif us?"

Aww how cute and adorable their talk was. I kneel down and replied, "Sure what do you want to play?"

The little boy said cheerfully, "I want to phay airpane!!! ^-^" I look at Taebin he whispered in my ear and said, "That's going to take alot of work trust me, you wouldn't want to run in those kind of boots."

O_O what run? In these boots hail naw!!!!

Then the girl said, "No let's phay house. You be the mommy, oppa be daddy and me and Jungsu will be the children," then she ran off up stairs. She turn back and said, "come on Jungsu!!!"

She and the little boy ran up stair happily while I look at Taebin smiling at them running, he turn back and look at me and said, "Yah, don't look it's rude and come on the little people are waiting!!"

WTH did he just called the kids 'little people?' wtf

With that he ran up stairs and while me standing there, like a statue. I turn back and saw that his parent were smiling at me, so I smile back and went upstairs.

When I got upstairs, shiet there are so many fcukin room. Which one which one are they in?? I open one door, nope bedroom. Next one, nope another bedroom, another one nope bedroom.

How many bedroom do they have any way??? I open at least 10 of them, and so on and on.

"Hello?" shiet noone answer. I was walking till I got to the room on the end of the hallway on the left. I open it and saw Jungsu and the little girl playing with Taebin.

They tackle him on the carpet, hah that's just so funnie. He was laughing until he saw me and he said, "Yah where were you?" psh I should've ask him that gosh,

"Well since yall have too many doors, I mean too too many! I couldn't find you guys duhh, at least show me around gosh! oh and why didn't you wait for me? huh?" I replied back

"Well I guess your right, let me go and show you the room!!! HUNNIE!!" He got up and smirk at me, forreal I'll rip that smirk off your face soon enough KIM TAEBIN!!!

"oOo....Oppa is talking shweet, tee-hee how corny" Jungsu whisper to the girl [which I don't know her name yet]

"I know huh," then they started giggle again

"Yah, your just jealous!" Taebin yelled at them, *sigh* wth how could he do that to his so called 'little-people'?

"Yah, Taebin don't yell at them. They're just kids!" I argued.

**----- this is a song too**

"I know Oppa, no wonder JinHee nuna dump you!" the little girl yelled and ran out

"HaeWon!!" Jungsu yelled and ran out after HaeWon. [ wow I finally know her name ]

"See what you did!" I yell at Taebin, while he was looking very mad. "Yah you have no right to be mad! You hear me?" I calm my voice down

"why did she have to mention her name? Why?!?" WTF is wrong with him? why is he yelling????? and JinHee..*gasp* I remember what Minsung had told me

_***Flash Back***_

_"You know you look alot like TaeBin ex-girlfriend," he told me "your face well close enough, and how you act toward him."_

_"What about my act toward him?" I asked Min Sung_

_"Well when she first met him, she act like what you did to TaeBin. That's how he feel in love with her." _

_"How long have they been dating?" I inquired._

_"About like two years, but a month ago she broke up with him for another guy, I forgot his name."_

_"Oh my boyfriend broke up with me a month ago too. I still feel hearbroken." I said looking down._

_"Hey you know I think TaeBin is interest in you." He said as he take a cigeratte from his pocket and light it._

_"Pssh why would he be interest in me?" I sounded irritated._

_"You never know he might be." He said as he walk away._

_***End of Flash Back***_

He bit his lower lip and clentch his palm into a fist. He put his head down too.

I saw a tear drop from his eye, I was rapid enough to catch the tear. TaeBin are you really hurt??

He look up at me with the soft brown eyes, and pull me into a hug.

I could hear that he is crying really soft, I didn't know what to do so, I hug him back. I think we've been staying like this for a long time.

"You'll never leave me right…?" he whispered.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer…" He was in that phase again…he sounded like the world was going to end.

"I won't leave you," I said.

With that he rest his head on my shoulder.

**********************************************************************************************

**Taebin POV's**

"why did she have to mention her name? Why?!?" I couldn't remember, how many time I cried over her. What me and her have share, and what we both promise. I still

remember all those stuff about me and her. How could she just do that to me? Am I like a toy to her?

I bit my lower lip to make the tears go back. I clentch my palm into a fist, because of what she did to me.

One tear drop from my eye, and JaeIn quickly catch it before it hit the floor. I look up and pull her into a hug, I was crying for all JinHee did to me. Crying for what she did and said.

Suddenly JaeIn hug me back, trying to comfort me.

"You'll never leave me right…?" I whispered.

"Why would you ask that?" She replied.

"Just answer…" I asked again. I asked you because I didn't want you to leave me.

"I won't leave you," She said......

With that I rest my head on her shoulder.

Please JaeIn don't leave me! Please don't......Please don't....leave......Me

I don't want to be in the dark again..........even if you don't like me........please......don't.........leave.........me..........

**[5] **

"really he did that?!? aww that's sad. I'll cry too if my Lee JungHoon cried" Sunbae said dreamily.

"sheese, just shut up Sunbae," I yelled at her while looking outside.

I was thinking what why did that girl leave TaeBin.

"Hey here come your boyfriend!" Sunbae said excitedly and went back to her seat.

Taebin pull the chair and sit on it, and I nudged him gently. He look at me and ask, "Yah, what do you want?"

"Well since, you know we're dating and stuff, I was wondering if we could skating since it's winter too." I ask him that and his expression was like 'okaayy' more like this --- O_o

"................" He didn't say anything

"Hello, you there?" I started knocking on the side of his temple. Then he moved away and shout, "Quit touching me gosh!!"

WTF I ask him a question and he didn't answer so what else should I do? Wait like a dumbass for his answer, like about an hour??

"Well you didn't answer me, so I thought you might be I don't know dazing off?" I said to him.

"Okay tomorrow, at 11 o'clock. I'll come pick you up," with that he just walk off.....Ladies and gentleman this is only the begining between me and Taebin

School usually went slow but today went really fast. I wonder why? and somehow I feel so happy.

When school end, Sunbae was with JungHoon and SooJin was talking to JooHwan laughing and giggling.

I saw that TaeBin was leaning against the gate. Looks like he's waiting for someone. *sigh* I don't know and I don't care.

I just kept on walking then I heard someone call out my name. "JaeIn!"

I turn back and saw that TaeBin was looking at my direction. I pointed at myself and he nodded. I walk to him and noticed that everyone was looking at my direction.

I smile weirdly. "Yeah, What?" I ask him.

"Nothing.." He answered boredly.

"Then why call out my name?" I inquired irritated.

"I don't know....I feel like it..." He answered.

"Dumbass." I said that and walk away.

******************************************************************

**[That Night]**

*sigh* what should I wear? hmmm..........I don't think I should wear a skirt. I mean imagine me triped and landed on my nose. *sigh*

My precious nose........*pouting*

*sigh* I'll decide tomorrow morning, now I just need a beauty sleep.............

**[Morning]**

* lalala *

"(mumbling) who would call this early?" I lazily grab my phone from the counter, from under the blanket.

"Yuh Boh Sae Yo?" I kinda sound like I was mumbling.

"Yah, you still in bed? It's already 10!" Sheese I know this voice so much, guess who? your right it's TaeBin

"But you said 11 though," I said through the phone to him

"I did, but I'm outside your house now. Get ready and come out!" he shouted through the phone

"Why are you here so early? Yah you miss me that much?" I teased at him and climb out of bed

"..........." he didn't answer so that mean, he does miss me

"yah, I'm just kidding. I'm getting ready okies. Hanging up now" I went to brush my hair and wash up.

My hair was down , my bangs were on the side, my hair was about chest length and was cut in layers, I got out of the bathroom and went back to my room.

I'm standing in front of my closet thinking what to wear. I went in my closet and search for some clothes. Then I end up wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white T-Shirt and black converse.

I wore my black jacket over it.

"Umma, I'm going out. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay, don't be out too late, oh yeah me and your father going to visit your aunt and uncle in the country side, so we'll be gone for at least 3 weeks. Okay ."

"Okay Umma, have a nice trip and bye," with that I kiss their cheeks and went out.

I got outside and close my gate. Then I saw TaeBin leaning on his car. He was wearing a dark blue jeans with a blue T-Shirt, black furry hoodie, and black and white converse.

He then saw me walking up to him. I saw a flash of a smile on him, why is he smiling? he looked up and down at me. *shiver* shiet he looked like a prevert. I yelled at him, "Yah, don't look up at me like that, you look

like a preverted bastard."

Then he walk up to me and kneel down, then he lift his head up at me and smirk. Then he said, "Your shoe is untie, you know you might trip over you know." With that he tie my converse.

Oh SHIET I thought it might be something else. *Breath In* *Breath Out* okay shiet my cheeks feelin hot. I turn away and look at somewhere else. He stood up and touch my cheeks, I turn to him and look at

him.

Our eye's met, he then came closer......th-thump th-thump th-thump

Heart rate: 2573 / s.

Then he suddenly said, "There is something on the side of your mouth." With that and he wipe it off. It must be the toothpaste from this morning.

He then smirk at me, pssh. *sigh* I asked him, "I think we should be going now." I then got to the other side of the car and got in.

When we got there, I dash out of the car before he did, and got the skating shoes and start skating. I was skating and then, I saw TaeBin face really mad, yet sad expression. I went and skate up to him.

"What's wrong are you not having fun?" I ask him. Then he answer back in a sad tone yet kinda stubborn, "Well you know.....*sigh* it's nothing..." He then flash a fake a$$ smile. Oh my gosh, does he know how to

skate????

**----- this is a song**

"Do you know how to skate?" I inquire him. He replied, "No......" HAH you don't that's funny

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" shiet I was laughing at him so bad my stomach hurts. A guy like him doesn't know how to skate, that's just so plain funnie..

"Okay, I'm sorry about laughing but come here, I'll teach you" I grab his hand and glide him across the ice.....After a couple min he kinda got the hang of it..

"There your very good at it now," I let go of his hand and he start to skate on his own. But he then held on my hand again. We were skating then a person came a bump me into TaeBin, I then lose my balance and knock down TaeBin. I was on top of him, me and him were looking at eachother.

heart rate: 5436/ 's

He then pulled me into a kiss. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! that bastard stole my precious first kiss......

I push him away and got off him, and started walking toward the exit. Gosh WTF was that, I could feel my cheeks burnin. What's this feeling I'm having???

OH WELL THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!! A hand grasped my wrist, I stop and turn back. TaeBin stood there with the soft brown eyes.

**[6] **

I stop and turn back. TaeBin stood there with the soft brown eyes. I shouted at him, "Let go of my hand you dumb$$!!!"

His grip is tight..Then after a couple min of in this kind of (weird) position, he suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

I shouted, "You should, not having permission to kiss someone gosh!" Then he replied, "No not that," What then....what is he apologizing for??? I said," Then what is it?!?"

"Well that skating part........" he suddenly said. What about the skating part??? hmm I wonder?? I replied, "What about the skating part?" I asked again.

He replied this time, but putting his head down...."Well I kinda lie that I don't know how to skate but the truth is that..I...uh....um...I do know how to skate."

WHHAATT??????????????????? that freakin bastard. "Okay *breath in* *breath out* then why did you lie to me?!?" I question him, while him still looking on the freakin floor.

*Sigh* We're sitting in the freakin cafe right now.

He kept on looking at the window, and he suddenly said, "You remember Jin Hee right?" I nodded my head

"She was the first girl that came to my life....She was everything to me, I did everything a girl will ask for. I gave her my whole entire heart........" why the fcuk is he telling me this??

Then he continue, "until one day out of the blue she came and broke my heart. That day I saw another guy with her too. I never thought that she could do that to me...After those days I was thinking of how am I going to continue my life without her......second pass by, minute pass by, hour pass by, trying to think how could I forget her.....I went to the old place me and her used to go, this is one of the place we used to go too....The ice skate that me and you went...was one of the place......I remember when she fell on top of me, I grab her face and kiss her...She react the same as you when I did that to you too...haha...how could a girl like that did that to me?......could you answer that to me JaeIn...."

That maded me wanna cry so bad, TaeBin are you still hurting? He was crying and laughing at the same time. I could feel the pain how he was hurted.

"Yah, why are you crying stupid. It's the past it's not like she's going to come back to me...." He shouted at me.....

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

Until that day JaeIn, you came into my life. You came and stole my heart when I first met you, you made me forgot all about JinHee....Now I think about it, all those things we did....I completed forgot all about JinHee.

Why is she crying?? I wanna go up to her and put my arm around her but I don't want to fall in love so fast.

"Yah, why are you crying stupid. It's the past it's not like she's going to come back to me...." I yelled at her..damn I feel so bad doing that.....:(

"Well you never know you dumbass!?! Gosh what a waste of time coming with you on the weekend. I should've went shopping then spending time with a stupid guy like you!!" she yelled at me and quickly wipe her

tears away.

She got up and walk over to the door, then I said "Don't you want to know why I pick you instead of the other girls."

"Why then, huh? is it because I'm a easy girl to get? yea I think so huh." Gosh why does she have to come up with such a stupid answer.

"No because I like you!" I told her straight forward

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled so loud and ran out the door. I was about to go after her but my phone rang

I check it and it said, 'Unknown'

HAH I know who this is it's Min Sung. He always play prank whenever it said, 'Unknown'

I answer and said, "Yah, MinSung I'm not going to fall for your stupid prank this time, cuz I ain't in the mood, plus this is not the time to play around!"

I waited and somebody on the other line said, "Let's meet, I'm at the new bar called 'Zero Hero's"

*Sigh* It might as well as be one of MinSung so called girl. Cuz you know what he always drink. *Sigh* time to go pick him up again.

So I went there and saw that noone was there. Of course I know that his dad own so many bar's over in Korea. *sigh*

When I got closer there were nobody except for a girl. It must've be JaeIn? but her hair looks different and the clothes she wear, the style looks so familiar.

I was like 5 steps away from her then she put's her glass of acohol down and said, "Long time no see TaeBin."

She turn around and *Gasp* it can't be!!!!! JINHEE!!!!

**[7]**

**[Back To JaeIn POV's] [That Night]**

My phone always rang in every 5 min. Whenever I check it, it always say 'Kim TaeBin'

Do I like him? Stop it JaeIn!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!!!

I was about to answer his phone but then no it stop ranging, an minute later my phone rang again. I check and it said 'Unknown'

I thought it was TaeBin but nope it wasn't. I didn't know who so I'd answer it, "Yuh Boh Sae Yo?"

"JaeIn, it's JinHee come to the bar 'Zero Hero'" She said it in a b1tchy tone too. How did she get me number? Did TaeBin gave it to her?

I ran out of the house asap. When I got there I saw that TaeBin was drinking. I walk up to him and yelled at him, "Yah, retard why did you come and drink without me?!!"

He'd just smile and said, "Maybe I really couldn't predict the future huh? *sigh* JaeIn do you love me? Because JinHee said that she wanted me back

and I don't know what should I answer her. If you love me I'll stay with you." Then he started to chuckle. What's wrong with him now? Arn't we like enemies???

"Arn't we enemies? and plus I went out with you because for your grandfather? Not because I like you" Or do I? JaeIn why do you feel so sad just saying that??

What if you do love TaeBin??? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!

"*chuckle* so you don't like me? just a little tiny bit?? What if I tell you that I love you? huh? would you love me back?" TaeBin said that while kinda tearing up.

"TaeBin, I'll love you even more than her......I know I did wrong but you should at least give me another chance?" JinHee came out behind TaeBin.

Then JinHee huged TaeBin from behind.

"Get away from me JinHee!!!" TaeBin shouted at her and pushed her away. After that JinHee smirk and said, "One day you'll come back to me Kim TaeBin." Then she just went out the door.

*Gasp* What if she wants him back?? oh well does it look like I care??

"JaeIn, I love you.........please don't leave me......I love you......." TaeBin said that while looking at me

"TaeBin your drunk let's take you home!" I said to him and pull him away from the counter...He suddenly collapse on the floor.

I ask the bartender to help me get him into a taxi to get him home. But eventually I don't remember the way to his house, so instead of taking him home and asking question about

what street does he live, maybe we'll just end up on the street in some highway. Yeap so I took him home with me....I didn't want to bother him while he's drunk....

Thank goodnes that my parents arn't home because they went to my aunt their house in the country side to visit her because she was having a ceremonies

for her newborn child which it's a girl. Sad I didn't get to go because I have to go to school. *sigh* sad.........

It took me at least 20 min's just to get him to my room. Gosh this guy sure weigh alot. I put him on my bed and I was closing the door until I heard him said, 'JaeIn' over and over again. TaeBin

I don't think we should like eachother.......

I look at him and said, "Mainhae, TaeBin....Mainhae...." With that I left the room tearing up.....

I went to sit in the living room, thinking over and over for what I should do??

**IDEAS:**

1. let him go and act like everything is normal

***into fantasy land*** ----conclusions: "Yah, TaeBin I'm so sorry don't leave me!!! Mainhae TaeBin!!! Don't leave me!!! I'm begging you don't leave me!!" hanging onto his leg while crying...

***out of fantasy land* and *shaking head***

O_O who would ever think of a thing like that?? I'll never beg him!!!!

2. Keep going out with him until he dump me for someone else (which might be JinHee)

***into fantasy land again*** ---- conclusions: "** *crying really loud* **Don't leave me with that b1tch TaeBin, I thought you said you'll never leave me?!?" hanging onto his leg again while crying...

"Yah, JaeIn let me go. I want to be with JinHee!!" JinHee b1tchy smile next to TaeBin while pushing me away...

UGHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO MAD!!!!!!!!

***out of fantasy land again***

"AHHHHHH, don't leave me don't leave me!!!!!!" I said that so loud, I think he could hear me.....

I waited for a moment to see if he's awake................. " ***the wind*** whhoosshh " then silent........***sigh*** maybe he's still asleep....nvm then.........

***sigh*** " TaeBin, I think we should just be friend because, I'm forsure 75% you could never fallen in love with your enemy..........***sigh***........But do I like you though....But I'll just keep that inside, plus I'm helping you

and your grandfather...so...I don't think...I should like you..." I said quietly and then heard a noise from upstairs, *sigh* maybe it's just the so-called-mice from upstairs. But it's more like someone tripped, Oh well.

I just ignore it and fell asleep on the sofa......

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

I woke up and look around, sheesh where am I?? I looked around the room and saw a picture of JaeIn, am I at her house? hmm maybe.....

I heard someone talking downstairs and I went down and check, I was a the bottom of the stair coner and I heard JaeIn talking to her self about some stuff then started to shake her head...

Is something wrong with her head? Does she have a headache? A fever? Wait why would a person shake their head when they have a fever? *Gasp quietly* What if she has a diease? ----- What kind of thoughts does he have?

Then I heard a 'AHHHHH, don't leave me don't leave me!!!!!!' Who is she talking to?? Is she being possesed? Scary!!!! O_o oOoO what if she could do some magic?? OoOoh she could teach me...keke how cool!!

After she was done screaming or shouting you could say. She got really quiet....NOOOO she is possesed...I was about to ran up to her and scream, 'WAKE UP JAEIN YOUR BEING POSSESED!!!!!! WAKE UP'

But then she was saying something else.....she said, " TaeBin, I think we should just be friend because, I'm forsure 75% you could never fallen in love with your enemy..........***sigh***........But do I like you though....But I'll just keep that inside, plus I'm helping you and your grandfather...so...I don't think...I should like you..."

Why don't she thinks that enemy won't fall in love?? What if she never fall in love before?? Yeah that's it....I'll make her believe in love then....kekekekeke -----him laughing quietly like a maniac

I got so excited that I didn't watch where I was going up the stairs, and I tripped on half way up....." *silence* " *sigh* I think she went to sleep, I crept up the stair quietly and went to sleep then

begin the mission.....Believe it or not JaeIn it's real!!!!!!! Aja Aja Fighting!!!!!

**[8] **

The sun shine through my eye lids...I pull the blanket over my head, but I smell bacon.....I got up and start sniffing where it came from. Was umma and appa home??

Maybe they came early...I got so excited I ran to the kitchen, instead of seeing umma cooking I saw TaeBin....*gasp* "Yah, TaeBin are you trying to put my house on fire?" I shouted at him which made him jump.

"Ahni yah, you were sleeping that's why I made breakfast for you until you woke up....Well breakfast ready go wash up! ^_^" What's wrong with him?? why is he so happy?

He freakin push me out of the kitchen to upstairs....I went upstairs to wash up. Then I started to comb my hair, I sucked in some air and puffed my cheeks. I look like a chipmunk with my cheeks puffed. I let the air out and continued to comb my hair.

Then I started to think about last night what TaeBin had said

_***Flash Back***_

_He'd just smile and said, "Maybe I really couldn't predict the future huh? *sigh* JaeIn do you love me? Because JinHee said that she wanted me back_

_and I don't know what should I answer her. If you love me I'll stay with you." Then he started to chuckle. What's wrong with him now? Arn't we like enemies???_

_"Arn't we enemies? and plus I went out with you because for your grandfather? Not because I like you" Or do I? JaeIn why do you feel so sad just saying that??_

_What if you do love TaeBin??? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!_

_"*chuckle* so you don't like me? just a little tiny bit?? What if I tell you that I love you? huh? would you love me back?" TaeBin said that while kinda tearing up. _

_"TaeBin, I'll love you even more than her......I know I did wrong but you should at least give me another chance?" JinHee came out of nowhere._

_Then JinHee huged TaeBin from behind._

_"Get away from me JinHee!!!" TaeBin shouted at her and pushed her away. After that JinHee smirk and said, "One day you'll come back to me Kim TaeBin." Then she just went out the door._

_*Gasp* What if she wants him back?? oh well does it look like I care?? IDK_

_"JaeIn, I love you.........please don't leave me......I love you......." TaeBin said that while looking at me_

_***End of Flash Back***_

Shiet I still could remember the sadness look on his face..*Head shaking* "Forget about it JaeIn" I said to myself.

**----- this is a song too**

*knocking* "Yah, JaeIn are you taking a dump? come out and have breakfast, I won't poison your bacon. I promise just come out" Gosh he is so annoying, plus I'm still mad at him

for stealing my precious first kiss...

He'd kept on knocking the door....I got so annoyed that I open the door so fast, it felted like the tornado winds......kekekeke..... But he was right in front of me just 2-3 inches away...

"Hey what took you so long, the food downstair is starting to get cold," he said it with a smirk.

"Really?" I ask him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah really," he said in a sarcastic tone too. I smiled at him then punch him in the stomach, he laid on the floor rolling around holding onto his stomach.....AHAHAHAHA that's sooooo funnie!!!

"Come on TaeBin, the food getting cold." I told him and went downstair, I heard him said 'Gosh this girl is tougher than a guy'.......With that I smirk and keep walking downstair...

"That's what he get for stealing a girl first precious kiss *touching lip*" I said quietly and went to eat my breakfast. He then came downstair and went to sit across from me.

I was eating until he ask me a question, "Hey you, what happen yesterday at the Zero Hero bar?? Do you remember because all I remember was seeing you.."

I stop eating and then continue eating again. I could tell that he was looking at me.

"Yah, I ask you a question!" He shouted at me.

"No comment," I told him. I didn't want to think about what had happen last night at the bar.

Then I'd continue eating. After I finished I got up and started to clean the table. He then came up and said with excitement, oh and a smile on his face. Wait a cheesy smile on his face, "I'll help you wash the dishes."

With that I gave him a let-go look. But he was still smiling, wtf is wrong with him??? Ughh he's getting me mad!!!!!!

"Let. Go." I gave him a death glare. But he is still smiling.

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

kekekeke am I getting her mad??? kekeke I like that glare it's so sexy somehow....

"I want to help you with the dishes, JaeIn" I whine to her.

"Well do it yourself then!!" She putted the dish on the counter, and left.

"Gosh this girl really have anger problem!!" I said quietly..

Then someone came up behind me and said, "What did you say?!?" Oh shiet it's JaeIn

"uhhh n-n-nothin Jae-JaeIn" I was stuttering, Shiet KIM TAEBIN keep yourself together.

"That's what I thought" With that she walk away, I even make sure she was in the living until I started talking to myself again.

*sweat drop* Whew that was a close one.

**[9] **

It's already the afternoon and TaeBin just watching TV. *sigh* I should go ask him some stuff.

"Yah," I said

"Wassup, miss me?" he said while giving me a smirk

"No, hey when are we going to go visit your grandfather?" I ask him

"In a couple weeks," he said while his eyes is lock on the TV

"Yah, stop watching TV and look at me gosh," With that I grab his face to face me.

I look at him in the eyes. He suddenly came closer, my hearts is beating really fast.

We were about like 2 inch away then he said, "So do you wanna ask me?"

"Your too close to me!" with that I push him away but he grab my hand and kiss me.

I then respond back to the kiss. After the kiss I was the first one to pull away.

I didn't yell at him, but I look at him and blush and he blush too. Then I suddenly ask him," Why did your mom the other time we went to visit your house, why did she said that I'm going to be a good daughter-in-law?"

"Well I didn't tell you this but, my mom wants me to marry you.." He said while putting his head down

"What?!?! why didn't you tell me this?!?" I shouted at him

"Well I was going to tell you but........I was scare that you might not agree to help me" He said

"So *breath in* *breath out* okay is it like a ummm....a deal that if I get marry to you then....after that we're going to get divorced right?"

"Well not exactly what you think...." he said

"What do you mean 'not exactly what you think'?" I ask

"Well if you know...what do you think my parents will think if we just divorced without any problems?" he replied

"We do too!" I shouted at him

"What then? huh?!?" He shot back

"You of course!! your the annoying brat that is so conceited!" I shot back

"Well my problems you too!! Your not the only one!" he yelled

"Fine let's break up before anything happen!" I yelled

"No, wait let's sign a contract!!" I continued.

"What a stupid idea, that's is just like people do in the movies" he yelled at me

"When after we got married, and my work is done then we could go our seperate ways." I replied

"Pshh, who's the conceited bastard now? huh? Think about me, what do you think gonna happen to me?" he shouted

"I don't know, all I know is that let's sign a contract then ummm, after that goes our seperate ways"

"What do you think my parents will think of me? huh? 'Oh what a bad son I have!' I'm for sure umma going to say that," TaeBin said

"Fine w/e then, we'll just act like we......I don't know......Love eachother?" I said with confusion

"Yeah let's act like we love eachother but the truth is that we don't.......But umm....." Taebin said quietly at the last two words

"But what?" I inquire him

"Nothing," he said.......

"Hey when are you going to introduce me to your grandfather?" I asked him

"Oh that well, I'll call my grandfather and let's go visit him tommrow" with that he start dialing on the phone.

He was at my house for the whole freakin day, and decided to stay for another night. I ask him how is he going to get change and then

he called one of his driver to drop off a couple of his clothes at my house, for his so-called-sleepover.

"Yah, I'm done using the shower!!!" I shouted downstair to him.

"......................." silence? is he sleeping?

I got dress and walk downstair and find him sleeping on the couch. I went and sit next to him and said, "*sigh* You dumbass, you're always like this forreal."

His jaw line is nice, such a cute nose, nice red lip. His face is flawless, I mean flawless forreal. My thumb touch his lip, his cheeks and his nose. =|

I ran my finger through his hair. Then I think again that I shouldn't fall in love with my enemy, plus I help him because of his grandfather. The best thing I should do is that I should start to becareful of how

I act towards him.......

Tears are starting to form in my eyes. One tear slide down on my cheeks.

I wipe the tear and walk upstair to my room. I feel so sad because, I think I shouldn't like him because he's my enemy.

But somehow, when we start doing this together I kinda change the way how I feel about him.....WAIT NO JAEIN DON'T FALL FOR YOUR ENEMY!! --evil angel

No JaeIn, follow your heart even though you think you shouldn't fall for him. In your heart you know you love him -- good angel

Yah Just Shut Up!!!

I look at my alarm clock and it said 10

I couldn't sleep so I call SunBae...

*Rinngggg*

-'Yuh boh sae yo?' Sunbae answer the phone tiredly

"uhh Sunbae, are you alseep?" I tried not to sound like I was sobbing

-'Well yeah, but I'm awake now....Did you cried?'

"No why?" JaeIn try not to sound like your crying!!!!

-'It's okay JaeIn you could tell me'

So I spent one hour and a half telling her everything.

-'Oh so I see, you like him...But he's your enemy...But you know like they say you could fall in love with you enemy....'

"*sigh* I don't want to end up like I did with that jerk"

-'oh you mean Jung Tae? Well you never know until you open up your heart JaeIn'

Let me tell who is Jung Tae, he is stupid dumb bastard. Well of course I was dumb enough to fell for him in the first place too. We went out for almost a year and out of the blue he freakin broke up with me for another girl....

"I know!! I know.....but you know his ex-girlfriend came back?"

-'who? JinHee that b1tch? So who care!!!' Sunbae yelled from the other line

"Well Sunbae, I'll see you on Monday, hang up"

That night it got me thinking 'bout my first love......

**[10] **

I had only 6 hours of sleep yesterday...Gosh I look like a zombie!!!!! With my hair all poofy and messy....

"JaeIn!!!! Are you awake?" TaeBin pounding on the door

He open the door and saw me...He stood their frozen...

"What?? Haven't seen me like a zombie before?" I said in a sarcastic tone

"N-no j-just that ummm well.......You look great!!" I see that he tried to fake a smile.

"Go away..."

"How can I go away? Plus we are going to go visit my grandfather today remember?"

"Oh yeah, okay fine get out I need to change!!" With that I push him out the room

*leaning on the door* "Gosh why do I feel like we're already married, him just sleeping over feels weird......."

"What did you say?!? I heard something about marriage?!?" he shouted

"NOTHING MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS GOSH!!!!" I shouted back

You must wonder why I'm not going to school right? Well it's our winter break and next week is christmas.

After I got change I went downstair, *sigh* what a life.......

"Okay ready?" I ask him

"Yah, were you crying yesterday?" shiet how did he know??

"No why?" I tried not to sound stuttering

"Just wondering cause your eyes look poofy..." Gosh TaeBin don't need to act the hand sign with the eyes!!

"Okay w/e.....let's go" I said and got my shoe

"JaeIn I need to tell you something........." TaeBin said

"What if we went to my grandfather and he told us to get you know.......married?" WHAT THE HELL

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted

"Yah, don't shout gosh...I thought we already went through this?"

"Oh yeah we did nvm, okay get ready lets go"

****************************************

We arrived at this one other mansion, it's pretty big....I have to agree.

"We're here!! Hey are you nervous?" TaeBin smiled

"Psh, who wouldn't be nervous!" I said and got out of the car

We started to walk toward the door and soon we heard someone laughing....We both look at eachother and he just suddenly smiled and scream really loud, "Grandfather!!!!!!"

Oh god!!!! Me marrying this guy??? Jesus please!!

"My grandson, I'm so happy to see you. What brings you here?"

"Remember about my girlfriend going to be my wife?" TaeBin smile

"Really show me her!" His grandfather said in excitment

"That's her standing over there!" He pointing at me

His grandfather look at me shock. Did I dress funny? or is it that I'm not pretty enough to marry your so called handsome grandson?

"She's beautiful, son" with that his grandfather welcome me with a quick hug

"I know huh, she's going to be my wife..keke"

"Talking about wife, who going to be marrying my grandson?" with that I saw a lady in her late 50's. Wow is she TaeBin grandmother?

"TaeBin nice to see you, and let me guess who this young lady is. Is she my grandson going-to-be-wife?"

"Yes, grandmother isn't she pretty?" he said

Shut up TaeBin!!! Gosh I'm having butterflies now!!

"Of course, let's go and sit in the living room."

"Annyeong haseyo TaeBin...." someone said from behind.

*Gasp* JINHEE!!!

**[11] [TaeBin POV]**

"Annyeong haseyo TaeBin...."

What JinHee?????? What is she doing here??

"Why is JinHee doing here?!?" I shouted

"What? Why can't she be here? She's a very kind lady, TaeBin be nice to her." grandmother said

Gosh what a lucky day I have...I was about to introduce the women that I love to my grandparents and here comes, Jinhee...Nice move Jinhee

**[Back to JaeIn POV]**

"umm, can I go and use the restroom?" I politely asked

"Yes, over there next to Jinhee" his grandmother said kindly

I walk toward the door and Jinhee past by and whispered something in my ear,

she said, "It's only the begining....Park....JaeIn"

What is this bitch trying to plan???? *shiver inside*

Her voice is so cold..............and scary........

"Grandmother I'm going home now!" Jinhee said

What do you mean 'it's only the begining?'

"No! Stay for lunch!!" grandmother said

"I gotta go and help my parents pack for their business trip."

Gosh this girl can sure play nice on people...

"Well come and visit us again okay!!" grandmother shouted

with that Jinhee left.....

I felted so afraid when she said that....Oh shiet why is my leg shaking

YAH PARK JAEIN KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!! YOUR A TOUGH GIRL REMEMBER!!!

TaeBin ran toward me and said, "Tell me what she said to you!!!!"

"She said nothing, really....." somehow I felted weak

I never been this weak. The last time I felted this weak was when Jung Tae was with another girl

in front of my face, kissing her.

"TaeBin, I want to go home!" I said in a frighten voice

"Yah, we just got here!!!" TaeBin shouted

"I don't care TaeBin all I want is go home!" I argued back

"Fine!!! grandmother tell grandfather that we're going home!" with that he grab my hand.

"What but you guys just came for like 10 min's!!!" grandmother said

"She just forgot to do something at home. We'll come back next time!! Bye and Love you!!" he shouted

We were in the car driving when we reach this one cafe.

Why am I so scared of Jinhee?? Something about her that scare me

"Yah, I SAID GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!!" TaeBIn shouted

"Wae?" I replied shaking my head

"Because I said so!" he shouted and walk over to my side of the car and open the door.

*door open*

"Get out!" he said

Still I didn't move an inch. "GET OUT!!!!!!" he screamed.

Why is he being so mean to me??

Why is he so rough?? Tears streaming down my cheeks

"Yah, stop crying it's embarrassing" he said

didn't stop

"Yah, I said stop crying!!" he shouted

nope nothing happen, still crying

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" I cried more

His voice was loud and frustrated. I cried even more.

"F*ck you're an embarrassment!"

He looked around him and noticed the weird looks we were getting. He started walking away from me. I was still crying in the car. He then walk back- I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Stop it!"

I didn't.

"Stop now or else I'll leave you!"

Still didn't.

"I'll chuck you in the lake!"

No effect.

"I'll shoot you!"

Nope. Nothing.

"I'LL SCAR YOUR FCUKN FACE!"

I stopped crying instantly and shut my mouth. He sighed in relief.

He looked at me pathetically then softened. I wiped my tears away.

"God."

"Yah, why are you being so mean to me??!!!" I shouted

"Well you were crying...." he said

"That's all???!!!! You can't even take care of a girl that cry?!!??" I got out of the car and starting to walk away from him.

"YAH PARK JAEIN MAINHAE!!!!!!" he shouted behind me

pshhh, I instantly ignore him and kept on walking...... That's so stupid, I can't believe I'm with this kind of guy..

"YAH I SAID MAINHAE!!!!!" he shouted

I then walk to the street since the you know the red light and green light that said

you could walk in the street?????? Yeah I walk there

No wait let me rephase it again. I walk fast so I couldn't hear that stupid TaeBin voice.

*Beep-Beep* -- The Car honking

"*Gasp*"

**[12] [TaeBin POV]**

That stupid JaeIn....Gosh so embarrassing....

I feel so bad now...

"YAH PARK JAEIN MAINHAE!!!!!!" I shouted

she instantly ignore me and kept walking away...

Shiet what should I do??

"YAH I SAID MAINHAE!!!!!" I shouted

she was crossing the street, I then ran to catch up to her.

*Beep-Beep*

"JAEIN GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" I yelled out

I rapidly push her away, and she fell

**[JaeIn POV]**

I fell on the hard floor. I raise my head up, everything is so blurry.

*Gasp* TaeBin!!!!

I saw him laying across the street, blood flowing from his head

TAEBIN!!!!!!!!

I crawl over to him. I then pull him in a hug

I then look around and saw that the car which hit TaeBin has speed away...

I saw Jinhee in the crowd, I look at her and she gave me a smirk, she then turn around and walk out of the crowd.

The person in the car, that hit TaeBin look awfully familiar. I don't care right now, all that matter is that TaeBin has to be okay.

I look back at TaeBin and he's losing alot of blood.

"Somebody call the ambulance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream in terror

"Help Somebody help me!!!!!" I shouted

"JaeIn......you....okay?...." TaeBin raise his hand to touch my cheeks

his hand.....it has blood on it...........

"Mainhae JaeIn....Mainhae" he said

"Shut up TaeBin, your going to be okay." I said

"You dummie, I'm sorry for yelling at you." he replied

"TaeBin, don't close your eye you hear me!!!!!" I shouted

"JaeIn, I didn't have the chance to tell you this...the first time when I saw you...you made me....made me...forgot about Jinhee.........I love you....." he said weakly

"Shiet!!! You bitch...I love you too!!!! You can't leave me!!! You hear me!!!" I scream, my head it hurts.

"JaeIn. I don't want to die. I want to live my life with you, me and you together." he said

As he finished his sentence the ambulance got here..

They took him into the ambulance and we speed to the hospital.

'Please TaeBin you have to be okay' I pray

We arrived at the hospital and they took TaeBin immediately to the ER room.

"Miss you can't go in there." The doctor said.

I nodded my head and stayed out here.

I sat down and started crying. Soon Joohwan, Junghoon, Sunbae, Soojin, and Minsung arrived.

"Is he alright?" Asked Joohwan.

"I don't know, they are still in the ER." I said and broke down.

"It's okay." Sunbae and Soojin comfort me.

'I hope he's alright' I thought and glanced at the ER door.

**********************

**[The doctor pov]**

"give me the knife."

they then handed me the knife

"give me the scissor."

*beep beep beep beep beep*

"doctor his pulse is slowing down!!!!!!!" one of the nurse shouted

**[TaeBin POV]**

where am I???

"DOCTOR HIS PULSE IS SLOWING DOWN!!!!!" someone shouted

I went to check and huh!!!!!! it's me.....but...but I'm standing right here...

It's....it's impossible..

I then heard someone crying

I went to check, I'm forsure that person lying on the bed's not me!!!....definitely...

I saw Lee JungHoon, Lee JooHwan, Kim Minsung, my umma, appa, grandmother and grandfather. But where's JaeIn??

"TaeBin you asshole, better wake up or I'll punch the shiet outta you!!" JungHoon said

"I know. That bitch better be okay!!" JooHwan said.

I saw that Kim minsung looks worried?...that bitch never looked this worried before.

I went up to them.

"Hey you bitch I'm right here!" I yelled

none of them answer....this is a dream...it's definitely a dream....

I saw a light, I started to go toward it...

"Where do you think your going minster??" someone asked

"Finally someone could understand me! Why am I doing here? Why can't my friend hear me?" I inquired

"We'll I don't know why your doing here, but your not suppose to..." that lady said

Wow she looks like an angel..

"Well umm okay....so what am I suppose to do??" I inquired

"Go back." she said

"How?!?" I replied

"Go back where you first came...." she said back

"okay but where?" I asked

"Okay look at your friend and family member" she pointed at them. "Can't you see that their worrying sick about you?" she said.

"Umm I don't see how?" I said

"Look their crying!!" she pointed. The guys they're crying??? It's definitely a dream...

"Why would JungHoon, JooHwan, and Minsung cried? I mean they're guys. They're not suppose to cry!" I said

"They're crying because your dead....."

dead?.....dead?..........this can't be happening

"What I'm not dead!" I shouted

"If your not then they could definitely see you, dumbass!" She shot back

"w/e but where's JaeIn??" I question

"She's waiting next to the emergency room your in." the angel said

"Is she okay?" I asked

"No she's not. She's crying her eyes out for you."

"Mainhae JaeIn..." I said softly

"Yeah you better be. Go back." she said

"but I can't." I replied

"yes you could, because your too young to go away." she said

"He's losing alot of blood!!!!!!!" the doctor shouted

a min later the doctor shouted again.

"WE LOST HIM!!!!!" a doctor shouted

"TaeBIn NOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!" JaeIn cried out. I'm sorry JaeIn...

"go back now...." with that the angel push me to go. I started walking to the emergency room..

I look back and the angel was gone...

******************************************

**[No One POV]**

"HE'S BACK, THANK GOD!!" one doctor shouted and continue the surgery

JaeIn just sit near the emergency room. Her face is blank. SooJin and Sunbae and her parents were there.

"JaeIn, he's going to be okay," said her umma.

"I know JaeIn he's going to be okay," SooJin agreed.

JaeIn didn't say anything, she just keep looking at the blood on her hand. 'This is TaeBin blood' she thought.

'TaeBin, you have to wake up,' she pray.

"Is she okay?" JungHoon asked Sunbae.

"Yeah but I'm so worried about her though." SunBae said in a worried tone.

"Me too!" SooJin said, JooHwan came in a hug SooJin from behind.

(just to tell you SooJin and JooHwan started dating already.)

They look at JaeIn and still her face is blank, tears start forming in her eyes.

Soojin was about the go and comft her but JooHwan held her back. "SooJin.." Soojin turn and Joohwan shake his head.

SooJin nodded her head.

**[13] [SunBae POV]**

I could see that JaeIn is crying softly, she doesn't want TaeBin to go. TaeBin I hope you know that JaeIn loves you alot.

Hot tears start streaming down my face. "Babe don't cried!" JungHoon wiped my tears away

"Doctor is he okay??!!" I heard TaeBin umma shouted

"He loss some memory and broke his left leg," the doctor said, "Oh we change his room to 105"

JaeIn immediately ran to the doctor.

"Doctor is he okay?" She impatiently asked.

"Yes he's alright, but one problem is that he lost some memory. And is too stress out."

TaeBin lose some memory?? JaeIn looked shock....

"So when is he going to recover from his memory?" JaeIn asked.

"I don't know, it depends on the patient." the doctor said and walk away.

**[JaeIn POV]**

**---- It's a song!**

No TaeBin can't forgot me. He can't!!!

Tears streaming down my face. It couldn't stop when the doctor said that he loss some memory.

It can't be true. It can't be!!!

The doctor they came out with TaeBin on the bed. The put him in the room 105.

"TaeBin can you hear me?" I said.

But no he can't of course because he's sleeping peacefully.

I sit next to him and touch his forehead.

I smiled and said, "You dummie, why did you try to protect me from the stupid car?"

"Because he loves you." I turn and saw Minsung stood by the door with a ciggerate in his mouth.

"He told me everything and how he feels about you to me, JaeIn." Minsung continued and lit his ciggerate.

I didn't know what to answer so I stay in silence. I look back at TaeBin.

Stupid TaeBin you kept all your feeling from me?

How could you be so stupid??

**************************************************

I'm outside the hospital, sitting on the bench while the wind pass through my face...such a nice feeling...

I wonder the day that TaeBin got injuired why wasn't Jinhee here?? Is she the girl that drive the car that was trying to hit me??

No I don't think so, because I remember that Jinhee wasn't in the car, but who??

Then I remember something that Jinhee said to me, when I visit TaeBin grandparents

_***Flash Back***_

_"It's only the begining....Park....JaeIn" _

_***End of Flash Back***_

I'm not forsure if it's Jinhee that was trying to hit me by the car...Let's see what's she have in mind next.

**[14] [JinHee POV]**

That bitch she was almost killed, but that stupid TaeBin came and block the freakin car.

Right now I'm going to JungTae house, and ask him why didn't he hit JaeIn instead TaeBin.

I parked the car outside an old apartment which looks like it's good enough to torn down.

I remember he said he live in the 13 floor in room number 46. I ran up the stair and knock on his door.

*knock-knock*

I wait a couple second then

*door-open*

"Got my money?" his head appear out the door

"Yes, and can I come in?" I replied

"I'm so sorry, come in." he said in a sarcastic tone.

I never went to any guy's room or house before except for TaeBin and my ex which, I dump TaeBin for. I know I'm such a bitch

I went to JungTae living room and saw a picture of that bitch and him together. WHAT?!!

I grab the frame and it said, 'I Love You'

"Who is this?!?" I question

"Well of course that's handsome me and her........" he said

Wait if he said 'her' then it's...................that bitch??

"You and her went out?" I inquired. Wait no let me change that, I shouted and inquired.

"Yeah......" what the hell!!!!!

"and you didn't freakin tell me in the first place!!!!" I shouted and continue lecturing him, "oh maybe the reason why you didn't want to hit her,

because she's your ex huh?"

".........." he is dead quite

Then something got me thinking what I should do to JaeIn......Since he's her ex then......

"I got an ideas..." with that I smirk...

**[15] [JaeIn POV] ** ** --- A Song!**

I'm right next to TaeBin. I run a wet towel and wipe his face and hand.

I stop and look at him.

"TaeBin, you better wake up soon..." I said and contiuning wiping his other hand.

Week pass by and he's still not awake yet. I've been missing school for week now. I don't care, all I have to know is that TaeBin have to remember me and he has to be alright then I'm happy.

**************

*Knock-knock*

"Come in." I said and saw SunBae

"JaeIn, I want to talk to you about something." SunBae said as she close the door.

I nodded my head.

"Joohwan, JungHoon, Minsung, and Soojin they're outside. But I told them to wait cause I want to ask you something." She said and sat next to me. I look over to TaeBin and saw that he's still asleep.

"So what do you want to ask SunBae?" I inquired.

-- A song!

"Do you love TaeBin?"

I already made my decision.

"Sunbae I don't like or love him."

I said in confindence. I do love TaeBin but we're enemy and his ex still love him very much. Plus I don't want to be the rebound board between the two of them.

"JaeIn, don't lie to me. I know you since five. I know you like him." She said.

"SunBae, please don't force me to like someone I don't like."

I'm sorry but I have to say it TaeBin, nomatter how much I love you, I can't admit that I love you.

"JaeIn, look at me." I look at her in the eyes, "Do you have even a tiny little feeling for TaeBin?"

I took a deep breath and said, "No, I don't have any feeling for him. I don't like a conceited bastard like him."

"JaeIn, stop lying to yourself!" She yelled.

"SunBae, why would I lie when I don't even like the person."

I said and held back the tears by pinching my leg. I know I feel stupid right now.

"PARK JAEIN!!!!!" SunBae shouted, that made Joohwan, Soojin, Junghoon, and Minsung came rushing in the room.

"What?" I said confidently.

"YOU GUYS TAEBIN'S AWAKE!!!!!" JungHoon shouted.

I turn back and saw TaeBin smiling. That's the smile I've been waiting for weeks.

"Who's that?" TaeBin pointed at me.

Taebin ah you forgot about me???

"That's your girlfriend." JungHoon said.

"Yah!!! Kim TaeBin don't play around!!" SooJin shouted.

-- A Song!

"I'm not playing around. Hey do I know you?" he asked me.

"No you don't." I said and fake a smile. "Nice meeting you, I'm Park JaeIn." I said, and bow. All I can do is hold back the tears and act like me and him doesn't know eachother.

"Hey where's JinHee? I miss her." He said.

Everybody in the room was shock, especially me.

"What? Can't I have my girlfriend visit me?" He said.

"TaeBin!! Wake up!!! you and Jinhee broke up!!! She fcuken dump you for some other guy!!!" Minsung shouted.

I never saw Minsung this mad before.

Everybody in the room turn to him. "Don't lie to me." TaeBin said.

"TAEBIN!!! JINHEE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!" He pointed at me.

"I don't know her." He said and turn around to face the window. Outside was snowing.

TaeBin ah...Did you really forgot about me??

"I'm sorry." I said and left out the door.

I ran out the hospital. Hot tears started streaming down my face.

I walk on the street. I end up sitting on a bench at a park. I thoughted, 'TaeBin ah you really forgot about me? Do you still like Jinhee??'

That made me cry even more.

"Yah, arn't you cold?" I look up and saw a guy. He smile at me. I quickly wipe my tears away.

"So why are you out here all alone?" he question and sit next to me.

"Nothing." I said and look away.

"You could tell me." He said.

***********************

I end up telling everything to him. I felted so much better.

"Yup and that's what happen."

I said as I'm going to wipe the tears away but a hand stop me. I look at the guy and he wipe my tears instead.

I froze and look at him. He then came closer to my face. We were like 2 inches away. I then remember about TaeBin and I moved back.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I inquired.

"Oh my name is Lee Hyun-Shik" he replied.

"Oh really, nice to meet you Hyun-Shik oppa. I'm Park JaeIn" I said.

"Nice to meet you Park JaeIn." He replied back and I smiled.

**[16] [TaeBin POV]**

After JaeIn had left everybody in the room was really disappointed in me because I did that to her.

Shiet I felted so bad right now. Okay I lie that I don't know her because to test her and see what she is going to do.

I thought that she's going to bust out crying like any other girl I see, but she just hold it in. SHIET SHIET SHIET!! TAEBIN YOUR SO STUPID!!

She just greeted me nicely when I did was give her a 'I don't give a damn about you' attitude.

Plus I don't give a damn about JinHee! Gosh ew I felted so disgusted when I said 'Hey where's JinHee? I miss her.'

Damn I still feel disgusted! TaeBin why did you just say that you regain your memory and everything will be alright?

But I wonder who the fcuk was trying to kill JaeIn???

JaeIn ah MiAnhHae.........

I just want to see when are you going to admit the truth and stop hiding it..........

Shiet since I did this I have to go with what I had say.

Now I have to act like I don't know her, and act like I still miss and love JinHee which I don't.

*Knock-Knock*

CRAP!!

"Come in." I said.

The door open and came in JinHee. WHAT??!!! JINHEE??

"Hey babe, I heard that you miss me?" EWW I feel disgusted already.

"No I don't!! Why the hell are you doing in here anyway???!!!" Ughh I can't stand the face of her. I want to see JaeIn!!!

"I brought you some snack" She said. Did she put some more makeup on? or is it that she just got more *cough cough ugly cough cough*?

"I don't want any snack!" I said and turn away/

"Here eat this." She feed me.

Gross I could smell her perfume. Shiet it's so strong!!!!! Her face is so close to mine, and what did she do to her nails. She look like a slut.

UMMA I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARE!!!!

I couldn't do anything but ate what she had feeded me. What kind of candy is this why does it taste so weird??

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"FCUK NO!!! WHAT KIND OF CANDY IS THIS LADY??." I shouted.

EWW I WANT TO USE THE RESTROOM NOW!!!!

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in." I said irritately.

I glanced at who came in and saw JaeIn.

"Oh it's you..." I said irritated.

"Ummm I came and visit you and I brought you some sushi." HUH WHAT???!!!!! SUSHI? MY FAVORITE.

"Thanks just leave it there and you can go." I said.

With that I put my arms around JinHee.

"Ohhh okay," she said left it there she was about to grab the door knob and she turn back, "Get well soon." She said and went out the door.

SHIET!!!! I regret putting my arm around JinHee, now I smell like a slut!!

I removed my arms around her shoulders.

"Babe, you know her?" she question.

Of course I know her, she's the girl that I love!!! Not you, you player!!! Damn I can't stand just by looking at you.

I know it sounds mean but she deserve it..

"Will you stop calling me babe?? Plus why do you care if I know her or not?!!!" I shouted

"Because I know that you still love me." She said in a high squeaky voice.

"Get away from me, you sound like a mice!!!" I shouted.

"TaeBin ah..." she complained.

"GET OUT!!!!" I shouted and pointed at the door.

"But~"

"No 'But'" I said, "GET OUT!!!" I shouted again.

"Fine fine..." She walk to the door, turn back and said, "TaeBin ahh I'll come back tomorrow!!"

She closed the door on me before I could answer....

JinHee I really can't stand you!!

Shiet I wonder what JaeIn thinking right now.

**[17] [JaeIn POV]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Could you Fall in love with your Enemy?**

written by **mz_cutie_yang_girl**

started writing: March 6, 2009, 6:12:05 PM

**[1] **

I slip my left hand out under the warm blanket and turn off my irritating alarm clock. I wonder why umma brought me such an irritating ass alarm. I lazily toss off my blanket and like a shock, a rush of cool morning air wraps around my body.

I got off the bed and begin my morning stretches. After ten minutes, I look into the mirror, "Aw man, I need to stop eating so much junk! Look at all these fats." I gently patted my stomach. "Oh well, foods is my best friend!" I skip happily over to my closet and pull out my uniform.

Oh I almost forgot, I'm so sorry. My name is Park Jae In, 18 years old. I'm the only child so yeah, I'm so lucky huh, although I want a younger sibling. My appearence is that I have long silky brown hair, nice nose, big eyes, full lips and an enviable body. We're not too rich and we're not too poor, we're average. I've never had my first kiss, hahahaha I'm so luckkkkkyyyy huh. (that was very random talking about not having a first kiss)

Well I just transfer to Seoul High, today is my first day. My both best cousin going to come and pick me up since we go to the same school.

I ran down stairs to eat breakfast. "Morning Jae In, you look a little tired. Did you sleep well honey?" Umma question me while still making the eggs and the toast. "Yeah umma, just stay a little bit late yesterday." I was still chewing on my eggs, and drinking my juice.

*Ding-Dong*

"Jae In could you get the door maybe that's Sunbae and Soojin here to pick you up." Umma said.

"Nae umma"

I got off my chair and walk toward the door

*door open*

"Hey JaeIn long time no see, come on. Are you ready to go to school?" Sunbae and Soojin my both cousin standing infront of me, with a really big smile on their face.

Me, Sunbae, and Soojin are the same age. Sunbae is taken by Lee Jung hoon, and Soojin she have a big crush on Lee Joo Hwan. How do i knoe these stuff?? Well since we're bestfriend then we tell eachother stuff. But for me I'm such a loner.......

"Yeah I'm ready, well wait okay?" i went to the living room while Sunbae and Soojin wait outside, "Umma I'm off to school tell appa that too okay!!" I yell across the room and got my backpack, from the living room sofa.

"Have a nice day then" Umma said it from the kitchen

I ran out the door and went to school with Sunbae, and Soojin.

While we were walking down the street Sunbae ask me a question out of nowhere

"Hey Jae In, did you know that at our school my boyfriend is one of the hottest guy?"

Sunbae ah your so weird sometime you know that

"umm no why?"

*Sigh* Looking at Soojin just texting in her cellphone, but I wonder who is she texting to?

"You wanna know who is the kingka in our school?"

Looks like she's gonna tell me most I mean all of the Info about those kingke kingta people huh??

"uhh suuurrreeee.........i guess? -_-^"

I didn't know what to say or whatsoever so yeah......

"Well let's start from bottom to top okies!! ^-^"

okaayy i think she's weird, I might as well as act like I don't know her when we're at school..................................................................................................................

No that's too mean...hmm i wonder who is Soojin texting? I wonder how she do that while walking? Maybe she might be use to it, hmm maybe

"Well one is Kim Min Sung, he smokes those cancer sticks of course. And another one is Lee Joo Hwan, he's the one that Soojin likes plus she's texting him right now. And of course my boyfriend Lee Jung Hoon how could I ever forget him omigosh, he's so cute. The three i said was the kingka's bestfriend. Finally the

kingka's is Kim Ta-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

WTF dang Soojin fell wow hahahaha how funny, but dang her cellphone it fell on the street and shatter into pieces. Wow I feel bad for her, that her cellphone

broke. HAH i guess it's her new one too.

"Yah Soojin ah, are you okay?"

She was crying because her cellphone broke, I'll feel so sad if my phone broke.

"huek....huek....huek"

Soojin was crying damn, what am i suppose to do huh?

"It's okay Soojin, me and Sunbae will help you buy another phone okay?"

oh crap, wth did i just say? oh shiet wth wth

"really Jae In, you'll do that for me? Thanks Jae In and Sunbae you guys are the best!!! ^-^"

*sigh* oh well at least it made her happy

"Yah let's get to school we only have 10 mins to get there!! Hey let's race"

Sunbae yelled and then dashed off, *finger snap* just like that leaving me and Soojin alone. Although she was not injured i think?

"uhh Soojin are you hurt?"

I asked while looking at her knee if she have any cut

"No, it's just that my foot hurts"

I could see her expression in pain

I kneel down and look at it

Then she just ran off *finger snap* just like Sunbae did

ughh I'm going to kill you two, I can't believe she lied to me.

**********************************************************************

When I got to school, i went and got my schedule from a nice ajumma from the office,

then I bump into someone

*fsafklsfksdlflksadfl*

"Fcuk! watch where your going b*tch!!! don't chu have eyes?"

damn this guy was yelling at me like CRAZY, wth is wrong with him forreal. He need to go to those classes that they teach you how to control your temper.

"One I'm not a b*tch, second I do have eyes unlike you putting your freakin head down

like a monster and shiet, psh maybe you don't use them, what you talkin about? huh?"

I shot back a him, gosh what a conceited bastard he is.

"What did you say? did you just say that I don't use my eyes?"

He was raising his voice at me

"Yeah what if I did, what are you going to do about huh?"

I was raising my voice at him too, then I notice that all the girls around us was glaring at me

gosh it wtf people have staring problem, FORREAL TOO MAN

"Yah Jae In wh-what are y-you doing? come on let's go"

I feel someone tugging on my sleeves and look and it was Sunbae..

Why is she stuttering??

"I'm just teaching this guy a lesson for being a conceited bastard why?"

gosh when I'm mad, people scared of me especially Soojin, I don't know why but yeap.

"Do you know who I am?"

That bastard start talking again.

"Why should I know a conceited bastard like you huh? go to h*ll"

and then i stick up the middle finger to him, then everyone gasp......omg have you guys **ever ever ever** seen a middle finger before?

"Oppa beat the shiet out of her!!" One girl from the crowd yelled and every girl there start yelling 'beat the shiet outta her'.

Psh like I'm scared of you, In Your Dream

Okay I'll have to admit when I'm mad or Angry, wait isn't it the same thing?? oh who care, yeah my good personality turn really ugly..

Well you could say that it's just really ugly, no it's not uglier than a horse, or is it??? IDK

**[TaeBin POV]**

I came close to her and said, "Apologise."

"Are you crazy?" she replied in almost a whisper, then she leaned in close to my face, "NO!"

She was staring at me fiercely. I'm seriously enjoying this. I swiftly put my right arm around her waist and pulled her in close to me, my lips almost touching hers.

She looked both shocked and scared now. It had worked, I intimidated her.

"Say sorry", I whispered, "or else I'm just gonna have to get even with a…"

I leaned in closer to her lips. I'm not going to kiss her, but teasing her seems fun. I was a millimetre away from her lips and she still didn't apologise.

BRRRRIIINNNGGG.

The bell rang. She seized the chance to kick my shin and ran off, her cousin Sunbae ran off with her.

When I stood up again, Min Sung nudged me.

"You almost had her."

I smirked.

**[2] **

Talk about save by the bell. Omg. I can't believe he did that! He almost…almost… k-d me!! Yuk, I thought as I wiped my lips even though he didn't touch them. Although I can't help noticing that my heart was beating really fast when he almost kissed me, and his voice was deep and nice too…

"Yah Jae In I told you that we should go, now your in big big trouble. You know last time when he got into an argument

with this one girl we never seen her again, they said that they last seen her with him"

FCUK!! wtf, shiet that's hella scary.

The mathematics teacher came in and saw me standing readily at his desk whilst everyone else hurried to take their seats. I bowed to him and he nodded his head. He put his folder on the front table and faced everyone with hands on his hips.

"Good morning ", they all said in unison.

"This is a new student. You will all welcome her into this school and treat her kindly. Understood?" he ordered.

That's right- ordered. He didn't even say 'I hope you would welcome her'. This is one demanding teacher.

"Introduce yourself."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just slightly bent my head and nodded. I faced the front.

"I'm Park JaeIn and I'd like to get to know you all."

Everybody clapped.

"Sit there", Mr. Jung said, pointing to a single seat in the middle of the classroom.

Great. Perfect spot for all to look at me like I'm Godzilla.

........................................

*Sigh* when is this class going to be over?

*dazing off*

5 min

10 min

15 min

*still dazing off*

Ughh it feels like forever already

30 min

45 min

*snap of dreamland already*

just 5 mins to go, hang in there Jae In

*BBRRRIIIINNNGGGG*

first hour is done, hah I'm so happy!!!!

just 3 more class to go, until lunch keke. I'm so happy ^_^

"Hey why were you looking at the clock the whole first hour?"

Sunbae came over and ask me

"*sigh* I just feel so bored" I told her while still twirling my pen around and around

"You know that alot of people is gossiping about you?" Sunbae ask me with curious eyes

"No, why because of the freakin argument today I have with that 'so-called-wannabe-kingka'?" I ask and a girl slam the door and came in with a bunch of other girls behind her back

She came toward me and grab my colar, "Don't forget that your just a new student, don't fcukin mess with my oppa okay?"

"hmph, what if I did, what are you going to do about?" I gave her a smirk, and she scream at me

"Meet me behind the school, when school's over!!!" After that she just walk away, *sigh* I guess that first day of school, I'm going to get into a fight *sigh*.

When she left the room, whisper fill the air. Gosh I knew this was going to happen.

Then Sunbae came over and said in a worried tone, "Yah, your in deep shiet forreal this time."

"*sigh* oh well, I'll just meet them after school," I said that while still twirling my pen. I know that Sunbae care for me but oh well, I don't want to drag her

into this shiet, since I don't think she knows how to fight too.

Oh I forgot, I'm a black belt in Kumdo, Judo, Taekwon Do, Taek Kyun, Koong Sool, Ho Shin Sool, Bok Shing Deung so nobody messes with me, hahahahahahaha it's so fun though

...........................................

Lunchtime came and the SunBae came and linked her arm in mine, pulling me to the cafeteria. I was looking forward to this.

The cafeteria was big and all glass and is located upstairs. It was already mostly full.

"Come on, JaeIn why are you so slow?" SunBae said while still walking.

We got our food and went to sit on a table, I saw that TaeBin was looking at my way. Gosh what a jerk he is.

He came toward our table and sit down next to Soojin which she moved one seat over. Which that seat he's sitting next to is right across from me.

SunBae took Soojin arm and they went to the table that TaeBin came. I saw that SunBae was flirting with her boyfriend and Soojin was just sitting there

staring at JooHwan.

"Yah, what's your name?" TaeBin ask me while eating a apple, and looking at it.

"None of your business," with that I threw away my tray and walk away.

But a hand came and grab my wrist. I turn around and stood there TaeBin.

"Yah, nobody ignored me before." He said

"Does it look like I care? No I don't." I said, and ran out the lunch room and went outside for some fresh air.

I saw an bench and went sit down.

*Sigh* first day of school and I got in some shiet already. How bad can it get?

"Yah, why are you out here?" I turn back and saw that it was Min Sung

"Oh nothing, it's just that I want to take some fresh air." I look at him. Dang he is FINE. Nice jaw line, cute nose, and messy hair, shiet this guy is really FIONE!

"I'm sorry about TaeBin this morning." What why is he saying sorry? he didn't even do anything

"You didn't do anything, so you shouldn't be sorry." I replied.

"You know that he's going through some hard time right now," he told me. "His girl just dump him because she love another guy. Gosh what a b1tch"

What do I need to know that? just 24 more minutes until class starts again.

"You know you look alot like TaeBin ex-girlfriend," he told me "your face well close enough, and how you act toward him."

"What about my act toward him?" I asked Min Sung

"Well when she first met him, she act like what you did to TaeBin. That's how he feel in love with her."

******AFTER SCHOOL*******

"Yah, Jae In are you really going?" Sunbae and Soojin ask me curiously, while having a worried expression. We were outside the school, kinda near the school gate. Then I replied back.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Well since they want a fight then okay then." I told them while I look around and saw Taebin with

some guys leaning on the school gate. Then he turn and look at me. I turn back to Sunbae and Soojin and went behind the school, well since I know where the school

gate was because, of course I asked Sunbae...hahahaha

When I got there, those b*tches were holding to some kind of weapon (like metal pipe and sticks, i don't know but one was holding onto a book. Isn't that stupid holding onto a book while there are going to

be a fight!)

"Yah, Yeonji let's beat the shiet outta her!!!" the girl that was holding onto the book said it, I don't get the point of fighting and holding onto a book. Okay so that b1tch that was going to beat the crap

outta me, her name was Yeonji.

They all ran toward me and I threw my backpacks on the floor

*PUNCH PUNCH*

*KICK*

*PUNCH*

*DODGE*

*PUNCH*

*SLAP*

PUK PUK PUK

BBUK!!!

PUK PUK!!!!!

(yes... that's the sound of all the punching/kicking/etc. -_-)

Then they are all on the floor, ahahaha who told you to mess with me. Then I heard someone talking, I kinda eavesdrop on them and I heard,

"Shiet she's hella good, Taebin. She's kinda cute too" A guy was talking to Taebin I know that. Were they following me? Maybe, what a stalker

I start walking and they saw me, Taebin was looking at me. And I gave him and the other guys a 'what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at' look.

I saw Sunbae and Soojin with them too. The guy next to her might be her boyfriend, hmmm but I wonder why are they still doing here?

"Yah Sunbae ah, why are you and Soojin still here?" I was kinda yelling you could say that.

"Jae In ah, don't yell at us, we were waiting for you duhh, of course" Sunbae was smiling at me hmm, maybe they saw me beating the shiet outta those girl

"Why were you waiting for me?" I ask curiously, maybe she think I might not get home SAFE.........hmm maybe, since there are some stalker here

(eyes looking at Taebin)

"Gosh, quit looking at me it's rude!" Taebin was yelling, shiet he look mad and yet somehow sad too.

"freakin jerk" I mumbled under my breath

"OPPA!!!" We all heard and turn around and saw someone running toward us. *eyes squiting* Shiet isn't that the b1tch that I just beat up, what is she doing here. Plus who the h3ll is she calling 'OPPA'?

"OPPA, look what that b1tch done to me" LMFAO. Girl you deserve it, for messing with me in the first place to.

**----- A song**

"Yah, Sunbae, Soojin Imma heading home now okies. Buh-bye." I took three steps, then I feel someone grab on my wrist. I turn around and saw Taebin.

"Wtf, let go of me!!" I freakin yell at him, psh who does he think he is? huh?

"I need to ask you something.......that.....that is very important....." why does he sound so sad at the moment??

"What then??? huh? spill it out" wth why do I sound so mean?? should I talk in this kind of tone at this time?? Well yeah I should be a little more gentle at my tone of voice forreal.

"Could we go and talk somewhere else alone?" yep he still sound sad, yet makes me want to comfort him..WHAT THE H3LL AM I THINKING

AREN'T WE ENEMIES?? WELL I THINK WE ARE.

**[3] **

[That Night]

*SIGH* I just can't believe what he just said to me. I mean, I just can't believe it.....

Ughh.....

_*__**Flash Back***_

_Me and Taebin we're sitting on a bench at a park. *Sigh* It's only me and him, it's so quiet. I could feel the wind brush past my face. *sigh*_

_"you....go out with me okay?" What?? Did I hear that right??? Did he said something wrong or is it that I need to clean my ears??_

_"I know we don't know eachother very well but I have a problem, and I think you could help me" Taebin said it so calmly what's wrong with him right now??? I've never seen this kind of side of _

_him, I thought he's those kind of guy that yell out of nowhere, I guess I was wrong..._

_But I want to know the reason why he's doing this though I mean, I had to admit that he's good looking, of course. But I don't even know him that much._

_"Your probably thinking what's the reason behind this, well my grandfather he have a heart disease and the doctor's said that he's in the last stage of Cardiopathy, he said _

_he wish to see his grandson girlfriend, well since I told him I have one, which I don't. But he wishes to see her so he could be happy when he's not around anymore." I could see that tears are forming in his eyes. But why me?? Why does he have to choose me over all the girl _

_in the school??_

_" But why me Taebin? why me? why not choose the other girls in our school, they'll be happy to help you " I asked by curiousity ----i think that's how you spell it (sorrie if it's wrong)_

_" But I don't want them" why? why not? is it because their not pretty? hmm what a guy he is....._

_"Oh okay fine, I'll help you but-" _

_"Thank You Jae In Thank You Thank You" wow after that he suddenly flash a smile _

_"But" I was still not finish with my sentence since he cut me off with a 'thank you'_

_"But what?" he asked me curiously, while still staring at me makes me turn red and have butterflies. OH WHAT THE H3LL. I'M NOT SUPPPOSE TO HAVE BUTTERFLIES_

_"But how long is it going to take?" I just hope it's not going to be too long, because I don't want to cause any trouble you know._

_"Well the doctor's said he's going to have one year to live," then the smile faded away from his face...NOOOO put that smile back on!!!!!!!!!!!_

_" oh okay." *sigh* did I really agree to help this jerk, I mean I only help him because for his grandfather sakes right, not because I like him._

_"Yeap, so offically from this day on you will be my girl okay? ^-^" Wh-what??? *heavy sigh* okay w/e_

_*** End of Flash Back***_

Aww shiet when did I got into this kind of problem??? Today just the first day of school, and turns out I have a bf and it's my freakin worst enemy

AHHHHH this can't be happening to me, umma.....appa what am i going to do???

*Yawn*

Shiet I feel so fcukin tired.

*Yawn (again)*

*SLEEPING* ----Fell asleep

*Snores*

*Snores*

* lalala * -----her cellphone

"Yuh Boh Sae Yo?" *sigh* shiet I'm h3lla tired who would call now?

what time is it? I look at my alarm clock and it says 3:24 a.m.

*sigh* aww wth......

-'is this Jae In?" someone on the phone asked, it sounds like a guy

"Who's this?"

-'yah don't you remember your boyfriend voice?'

Wh-what? boyfriend? hmmm........... *thinking* Taebin?

"Taebin?" I got out of bed and to sit up

-'what are you doing right now?'

"sleeping duhh of course shiet, it's 3 in the freakin morning what else, I'm going back to sleep. Let's talk at school kk!"

*click*

I hang up the phone and went back to sleep

But then the phone started to rang so I got up and turn it off, and went back to sleep.

**************************************************************

I woke up at 6:00 a.m, took a quick shower and ate breakfast.

*Ding-Dong*

huh who would come this early to pick me up? It might be Sunbae and Soojin

*Door open*

(Gasp) WTF who told him my place??? Stalker forreal!!!! I saw Taebin standing there smiling,

oh wth....

"Jae In, who is it? oh look at that handsome man, is it your boyfriend?" Umma smiling while still in her apron, "Jae In, don't be rude and let him come in."

Then umma went back to the kitchen to make breakfast for appa. Appa was outside in the balcony reading news paper, and then appa came in.

When he saw Taebin he was shocked, I mean real shock and appa asked Taebin this, "Arn't you Mr. Kim son from the Han Corporation? the richest man in Korea?"

Wh-what?? Han Corp? Richest man in Korea? Taebin dad own the Han Corporation? I didn't know that wth

"Nae, ajushi." Then he bow to my appa.

I lead him to the living room and sit down, then appa ask curiously, " Are you and my daughter friends?"

"I'm her boyfriend, sir" Shiet Taebin wth. Then appa was just smiling.

"Really, do you like him too Jae In?" Appa ask me, oh shiet oh shiet what should I say????????????????

My stomach feels a little twist inside.

"Nae, appa" I was about to say 'No appa'

Appa and Taebin were talking then I interrupted their conversation, "Taebin, let's get going to school okies. Buh-Bye appa, bye umma"

I kiss their cheeks and push TaeBin out the door and close it.

Both of us were walking and I stop and asked him.

"Yah, why did you came and pick me up? plus how do you know where I live?" I was asking him tons of question

"IcallJunghoonandaskforSunbaephonetoaskwhereyoulivesoIcouldcomeandpickyouupwhy?" Shiet wtf all I hear is da da da da da blank da da da da blank

"Okay dude, slow down. I didn't get it" I ask of course if you were me you wouldn't get it either. It'll be like alsdfjlksadfjlskdfjskldfjsdklfjskldsf

"Okay.........So....Up. And I ask Why" sheesh he's going to slow but very clear though, I could actually understand.

***************************************************************

[when we got to school]

"Look it's the kingka with the girl yesterday, why is he with girl again? Are they going out?" one chubby girl whisper so freakin loud, if I'm like 5 freakin miles away I could still hear what she said loud and clear.

Then we saw YeonJi with a bunch of girls behind her and she walk toward us and question, " Oppa, why are you with this b1tch? didn't you see how bad she beat me yesteday?"

Taebin smirk and replied, " Why should I care if you get beat up or not, plus she's my girl," like that wow wtf, why am i so happy? and why is my heart beating so fast??

What the h3ll is wrong with me? Then Taebin added, " oh yeah do not ever, ever call my girl a b1tch in my face plus your one yourself." oOoOoOo wow just got BuRn!!!!

Why am I feeling so freakin happy???? Remember Jae In, you don't like him. Remember you're just helping him for his grandfather, remember that Jae In, remember that!!!!!

**********************************************

For the rest of the 2 weeks nobody dare to talk to me excepts Sunbae, Soojin, Taebin and his friend. That week some girls were always glaring at me,

wait wait wait, let me rephrase it again, that week ALL girls were **ALWAYS** glaring at me, even if I drop a pencil in class all the girls turn around to look at me forreal man. They have staring problem.

Second past by, minutes past by, hours past by, and days past by, I don't know but somehow Taebin kinda starting to grow on me. Somehow I thought that he's not that bad.

Psshh what am I talking about he's my enemy wth.....STOP WITH THIS KIND OF FEELING YOU DUMBA$$ JAE IN

Today Taebin going to take me to go visit his family. I'm really nervous though, I don't even know what I'm going to wear........*sigh* =_=

* lalala * -----her cellphone

I look at my cellphone and it said 'Kim Taebin'

"Yuh boh sae yo?"

- 'Are you ready yet, I'm outside your house' Taebin said from the phone

"Yah, I didn't tell you to come this early."

-'Come on I'm waiting, if your not out here in 5 min's, I'm coming in the house,' then he just hang up on me. What a a$$!!!!!!

I didn't know what do wear so I wore a brown medium length skirt with white tights and long brown boots. I also wore a brown tank top under my white poncho.

I didn't know which kind of purse to carry so I took my huge purse from my closet which I never even use before, and it's brown too. ^-^

I put on light make up which I don't know if you could tell or not but oh well, don't want to put it too heavy....

I look at my watch and shiet, I'm 3 min late. OH SHIET!!!!

* lalala *

My phone rang, I'm sure it's Taebin forreal. I took my phone out and it said 'Kim Taebin'

Ha I'm rite.......Better get going or he might yell at me.

But my phone kept on ringing and ringing oh shiet, okay okay okay I'm coming, I ran downstair and open the door.

"Umma, I'm going out I'll be home later kk!!!" Then I just ran out before she could answer.

I could see him leaning on a dark black car with tinted windows. It's nice, I wonder if it's his.

He was wearing a casual black blazer with a white collared shirt underneath and baggy dark blue jeans, his hair was messy but it suits him. He look hot though!!!

When he saw me he looked shock like he saw a ghost, did I dress funny? Is there anything on my face?? maybe that's why he look so suprised...

"Is there anything on my face??" I ask curiously while touching my face

"No there's nothing quit touching it gosh now, get in the car," with that he didn't yell at me, what's gotten into him?? Maybe he got possessed by someone.... I got in the car and he drove off.

**[4] **

We arrived at a house, wait let me rephase it we arrived at a Mansion. Is this his house?? I think it is, it's so big and pretty!!!

"Okay we're here," he got out of the car and look at me, "Arn't you coming?"

"*sigh* yeah I'm coming." We were walking toward the entrance, I see alot of maid bowing to him saying, "Annyeong haseyo Mr. Kim."

We just went past them and all he did was just nodded his head. Then we arrived at this large living room, I see alot of people sitting there. They were gathering around a fireplace.

I see two people they look like they are in their 40's, maybe those are his parents. When they saw us they smile brightly

"You must be my son, girlfriend? We're his parent's nice to meet you" The guy in the late 40's asked me

"Nae," I replied and bow to them.

"Honey she looks very pretty, she's just suits to be my daughter-in-law," what????? daughter-in-law??? Taebin never told me that.

I turn and look at him and he just turn his head the other way. Aish what a a$$ he is...*Sigh*

Those two little kids over there must be his cousin??

"What's your name?" Taebin Umma asked me

"My name is Park Jae In," I replied and smile brightly to them. Then she asked me again, "what's your parents name?"

"My umma name is Lee JaeHyun, and my appa name is Park Lee Wan," with that one little girl and a little boy came up to me and said, "would you phay wif us?"

Aww how cute and adorable their talk was. I kneel down and replied, "Sure what do you want to play?"

The little boy said cheerfully, "I want to phay airpane!!! ^-^" I look at Taebin he whispered in my ear and said, "That's going to take alot of work trust me, you wouldn't want to run in those kind of boots."

O_O what run? In these boots hail naw!!!!

Then the girl said, "No let's phay house. You be the mommy, oppa be daddy and me and Jungsu will be the children," then she ran off up stairs. She turn back and said, "come on Jungsu!!!"

She and the little boy ran up stair happily while I look at Taebin smiling at them running, he turn back and look at me and said, "Yah, don't look it's rude and come on the little people are waiting!!"

WTH did he just called the kids 'little people?' wtf

With that he ran up stairs and while me standing there, like a statue. I turn back and saw that his parent were smiling at me, so I smile back and went upstairs.

When I got upstairs, shiet there are so many fcukin room. Which one which one are they in?? I open one door, nope bedroom. Next one, nope another bedroom, another one nope bedroom.

How many bedroom do they have any way??? I open at least 10 of them, and so on and on.

"Hello?" shiet noone answer. I was walking till I got to the room on the end of the hallway on the left. I open it and saw Jungsu and the little girl playing with Taebin.

They tackle him on the carpet, hah that's just so funnie. He was laughing until he saw me and he said, "Yah where were you?" psh I should've ask him that gosh,

"Well since yall have too many doors, I mean too too many! I couldn't find you guys duhh, at least show me around gosh! oh and why didn't you wait for me? huh?" I replied back

"Well I guess your right, let me go and show you the room!!! HUNNIE!!" He got up and smirk at me, forreal I'll rip that smirk off your face soon enough KIM TAEBIN!!!

"oOo....Oppa is talking shweet, tee-hee how corny" Jungsu whisper to the girl [which I don't know her name yet]

"I know huh," then they started giggle again

"Yah, your just jealous!" Taebin yelled at them, *sigh* wth how could he do that to his so called 'little-people'?

"Yah, Taebin don't yell at them. They're just kids!" I argued.

**----- this is a song too**

"I know Oppa, no wonder JinHee nuna dump you!" the little girl yelled and ran out

"HaeWon!!" Jungsu yelled and ran out after HaeWon. [ wow I finally know her name ]

"See what you did!" I yell at Taebin, while he was looking very mad. "Yah you have no right to be mad! You hear me?" I calm my voice down

"why did she have to mention her name? Why?!?" WTF is wrong with him? why is he yelling????? and JinHee..*gasp* I remember what Minsung had told me

_***Flash Back***_

_"You know you look alot like TaeBin ex-girlfriend," he told me "your face well close enough, and how you act toward him."_

_"What about my act toward him?" I asked Min Sung_

_"Well when she first met him, she act like what you did to TaeBin. That's how he feel in love with her." _

_"How long have they been dating?" I inquired._

_"About like two years, but a month ago she broke up with him for another guy, I forgot his name."_

_"Oh my boyfriend broke up with me a month ago too. I still feel hearbroken." I said looking down._

_"Hey you know I think TaeBin is interest in you." He said as he take a cigeratte from his pocket and light it._

_"Pssh why would he be interest in me?" I sounded irritated._

_"You never know he might be." He said as he walk away._

_***End of Flash Back***_

He bit his lower lip and clentch his palm into a fist. He put his head down too.

I saw a tear drop from his eye, I was rapid enough to catch the tear. TaeBin are you really hurt??

He look up at me with the soft brown eyes, and pull me into a hug.

I could hear that he is crying really soft, I didn't know what to do so, I hug him back. I think we've been staying like this for a long time.

"You'll never leave me right…?" he whispered.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer…" He was in that phase again…he sounded like the world was going to end.

"I won't leave you," I said.

With that he rest his head on my shoulder.

**********************************************************************************************

**Taebin POV's**

"why did she have to mention her name? Why?!?" I couldn't remember, how many time I cried over her. What me and her have share, and what we both promise. I still

remember all those stuff about me and her. How could she just do that to me? Am I like a toy to her?

I bit my lower lip to make the tears go back. I clentch my palm into a fist, because of what she did to me.

One tear drop from my eye, and JaeIn quickly catch it before it hit the floor. I look up and pull her into a hug, I was crying for all JinHee did to me. Crying for what she did and said.

Suddenly JaeIn hug me back, trying to comfort me.

"You'll never leave me right…?" I whispered.

"Why would you ask that?" She replied.

"Just answer…" I asked again. I asked you because I didn't want you to leave me.

"I won't leave you," She said......

With that I rest my head on her shoulder.

Please JaeIn don't leave me! Please don't......Please don't....leave......Me

I don't want to be in the dark again..........even if you don't like me........please......don't.........leave.........me..........

**[5] **

"really he did that?!? aww that's sad. I'll cry too if my Lee JungHoon cried" Sunbae said dreamily.

"sheese, just shut up Sunbae," I yelled at her while looking outside.

I was thinking what why did that girl leave TaeBin.

"Hey here come your boyfriend!" Sunbae said excitedly and went back to her seat.

Taebin pull the chair and sit on it, and I nudged him gently. He look at me and ask, "Yah, what do you want?"

"Well since, you know we're dating and stuff, I was wondering if we could skating since it's winter too." I ask him that and his expression was like 'okaayy' more like this --- O_o

"................" He didn't say anything

"Hello, you there?" I started knocking on the side of his temple. Then he moved away and shout, "Quit touching me gosh!!"

WTF I ask him a question and he didn't answer so what else should I do? Wait like a dumbass for his answer, like about an hour??

"Well you didn't answer me, so I thought you might be I don't know dazing off?" I said to him.

"Okay tomorrow, at 11 o'clock. I'll come pick you up," with that he just walk off.....Ladies and gentleman this is only the begining between me and Taebin

School usually went slow but today went really fast. I wonder why? and somehow I feel so happy.

When school end, Sunbae was with JungHoon and SooJin was talking to JooHwan laughing and giggling.

I saw that TaeBin was leaning against the gate. Looks like he's waiting for someone. *sigh* I don't know and I don't care.

I just kept on walking then I heard someone call out my name. "JaeIn!"

I turn back and saw that TaeBin was looking at my direction. I pointed at myself and he nodded. I walk to him and noticed that everyone was looking at my direction.

I smile weirdly. "Yeah, What?" I ask him.

"Nothing.." He answered boredly.

"Then why call out my name?" I inquired irritated.

"I don't know....I feel like it..." He answered.

"Dumbass." I said that and walk away.

******************************************************************

**[That Night]**

*sigh* what should I wear? hmmm..........I don't think I should wear a skirt. I mean imagine me triped and landed on my nose. *sigh*

My precious nose........*pouting*

*sigh* I'll decide tomorrow morning, now I just need a beauty sleep.............

**[Morning]**

* lalala *

"(mumbling) who would call this early?" I lazily grab my phone from the counter, from under the blanket.

"Yuh Boh Sae Yo?" I kinda sound like I was mumbling.

"Yah, you still in bed? It's already 10!" Sheese I know this voice so much, guess who? your right it's TaeBin

"But you said 11 though," I said through the phone to him

"I did, but I'm outside your house now. Get ready and come out!" he shouted through the phone

"Why are you here so early? Yah you miss me that much?" I teased at him and climb out of bed

"..........." he didn't answer so that mean, he does miss me

"yah, I'm just kidding. I'm getting ready okies. Hanging up now" I went to brush my hair and wash up.

My hair was down , my bangs were on the side, my hair was about chest length and was cut in layers, I got out of the bathroom and went back to my room.

I'm standing in front of my closet thinking what to wear. I went in my closet and search for some clothes. Then I end up wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white T-Shirt and black converse.

I wore my black jacket over it.

"Umma, I'm going out. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay, don't be out too late, oh yeah me and your father going to visit your aunt and uncle in the country side, so we'll be gone for at least 3 weeks. Okay ."

"Okay Umma, have a nice trip and bye," with that I kiss their cheeks and went out.

I got outside and close my gate. Then I saw TaeBin leaning on his car. He was wearing a dark blue jeans with a blue T-Shirt, black furry hoodie, and black and white converse.

He then saw me walking up to him. I saw a flash of a smile on him, why is he smiling? he looked up and down at me. *shiver* shiet he looked like a prevert. I yelled at him, "Yah, don't look up at me like that, you look

like a preverted bastard."

Then he walk up to me and kneel down, then he lift his head up at me and smirk. Then he said, "Your shoe is untie, you know you might trip over you know." With that he tie my converse.

Oh SHIET I thought it might be something else. *Breath In* *Breath Out* okay shiet my cheeks feelin hot. I turn away and look at somewhere else. He stood up and touch my cheeks, I turn to him and look at

him.

Our eye's met, he then came closer......th-thump th-thump th-thump

Heart rate: 2573 / s.

Then he suddenly said, "There is something on the side of your mouth." With that and he wipe it off. It must be the toothpaste from this morning.

He then smirk at me, pssh. *sigh* I asked him, "I think we should be going now." I then got to the other side of the car and got in.

When we got there, I dash out of the car before he did, and got the skating shoes and start skating. I was skating and then, I saw TaeBin face really mad, yet sad expression. I went and skate up to him.

"What's wrong are you not having fun?" I ask him. Then he answer back in a sad tone yet kinda stubborn, "Well you know.....*sigh* it's nothing..." He then flash a fake a$$ smile. Oh my gosh, does he know how to

skate????

**----- this is a song**

"Do you know how to skate?" I inquire him. He replied, "No......" HAH you don't that's funny

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" shiet I was laughing at him so bad my stomach hurts. A guy like him doesn't know how to skate, that's just so plain funnie..

"Okay, I'm sorry about laughing but come here, I'll teach you" I grab his hand and glide him across the ice.....After a couple min he kinda got the hang of it..

"There your very good at it now," I let go of his hand and he start to skate on his own. But he then held on my hand again. We were skating then a person came a bump me into TaeBin, I then lose my balance and knock down TaeBin. I was on top of him, me and him were looking at eachother.

heart rate: 5436/ 's

He then pulled me into a kiss. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! that bastard stole my precious first kiss......

I push him away and got off him, and started walking toward the exit. Gosh WTF was that, I could feel my cheeks burnin. What's this feeling I'm having???

OH WELL THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!! A hand grasped my wrist, I stop and turn back. TaeBin stood there with the soft brown eyes.

**[6] **

I stop and turn back. TaeBin stood there with the soft brown eyes. I shouted at him, "Let go of my hand you dumb$$!!!"

His grip is tight..Then after a couple min of in this kind of (weird) position, he suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

I shouted, "You should, not having permission to kiss someone gosh!" Then he replied, "No not that," What then....what is he apologizing for??? I said," Then what is it?!?"

"Well that skating part........" he suddenly said. What about the skating part??? hmm I wonder?? I replied, "What about the skating part?" I asked again.

He replied this time, but putting his head down...."Well I kinda lie that I don't know how to skate but the truth is that..I...uh....um...I do know how to skate."

WHHAATT??????????????????? that freakin bastard. "Okay *breath in* *breath out* then why did you lie to me?!?" I question him, while him still looking on the freakin floor.

*Sigh* We're sitting in the freakin cafe right now.

He kept on looking at the window, and he suddenly said, "You remember Jin Hee right?" I nodded my head

"She was the first girl that came to my life....She was everything to me, I did everything a girl will ask for. I gave her my whole entire heart........" why the fcuk is he telling me this??

Then he continue, "until one day out of the blue she came and broke my heart. That day I saw another guy with her too. I never thought that she could do that to me...After those days I was thinking of how am I going to continue my life without her......second pass by, minute pass by, hour pass by, trying to think how could I forget her.....I went to the old place me and her used to go, this is one of the place we used to go too....The ice skate that me and you went...was one of the place......I remember when she fell on top of me, I grab her face and kiss her...She react the same as you when I did that to you too...haha...how could a girl like that did that to me?......could you answer that to me JaeIn...."

That maded me wanna cry so bad, TaeBin are you still hurting? He was crying and laughing at the same time. I could feel the pain how he was hurted.

"Yah, why are you crying stupid. It's the past it's not like she's going to come back to me...." He shouted at me.....

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

Until that day JaeIn, you came into my life. You came and stole my heart when I first met you, you made me forgot all about JinHee....Now I think about it, all those things we did....I completed forgot all about JinHee.

Why is she crying?? I wanna go up to her and put my arm around her but I don't want to fall in love so fast.

"Yah, why are you crying stupid. It's the past it's not like she's going to come back to me...." I yelled at her..damn I feel so bad doing that.....:(

"Well you never know you dumbass!?! Gosh what a waste of time coming with you on the weekend. I should've went shopping then spending time with a stupid guy like you!!" she yelled at me and quickly wipe her

tears away.

She got up and walk over to the door, then I said "Don't you want to know why I pick you instead of the other girls."

"Why then, huh? is it because I'm a easy girl to get? yea I think so huh." Gosh why does she have to come up with such a stupid answer.

"No because I like you!" I told her straight forward

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled so loud and ran out the door. I was about to go after her but my phone rang

I check it and it said, 'Unknown'

HAH I know who this is it's Min Sung. He always play prank whenever it said, 'Unknown'

I answer and said, "Yah, MinSung I'm not going to fall for your stupid prank this time, cuz I ain't in the mood, plus this is not the time to play around!"

I waited and somebody on the other line said, "Let's meet, I'm at the new bar called 'Zero Hero's"

*Sigh* It might as well as be one of MinSung so called girl. Cuz you know what he always drink. *Sigh* time to go pick him up again.

So I went there and saw that noone was there. Of course I know that his dad own so many bar's over in Korea. *sigh*

When I got closer there were nobody except for a girl. It must've be JaeIn? but her hair looks different and the clothes she wear, the style looks so familiar.

I was like 5 steps away from her then she put's her glass of acohol down and said, "Long time no see TaeBin."

She turn around and *Gasp* it can't be!!!!! JINHEE!!!!

**[7]**

**[Back To JaeIn POV's] [That Night]**

My phone always rang in every 5 min. Whenever I check it, it always say 'Kim TaeBin'

Do I like him? Stop it JaeIn!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!!!

I was about to answer his phone but then no it stop ranging, an minute later my phone rang again. I check and it said 'Unknown'

I thought it was TaeBin but nope it wasn't. I didn't know who so I'd answer it, "Yuh Boh Sae Yo?"

"JaeIn, it's JinHee come to the bar 'Zero Hero'" She said it in a b1tchy tone too. How did she get me number? Did TaeBin gave it to her?

I ran out of the house asap. When I got there I saw that TaeBin was drinking. I walk up to him and yelled at him, "Yah, retard why did you come and drink without me?!!"

He'd just smile and said, "Maybe I really couldn't predict the future huh? *sigh* JaeIn do you love me? Because JinHee said that she wanted me back

and I don't know what should I answer her. If you love me I'll stay with you." Then he started to chuckle. What's wrong with him now? Arn't we like enemies???

"Arn't we enemies? and plus I went out with you because for your grandfather? Not because I like you" Or do I? JaeIn why do you feel so sad just saying that??

What if you do love TaeBin??? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!

"*chuckle* so you don't like me? just a little tiny bit?? What if I tell you that I love you? huh? would you love me back?" TaeBin said that while kinda tearing up.

"TaeBin, I'll love you even more than her......I know I did wrong but you should at least give me another chance?" JinHee came out behind TaeBin.

Then JinHee huged TaeBin from behind.

"Get away from me JinHee!!!" TaeBin shouted at her and pushed her away. After that JinHee smirk and said, "One day you'll come back to me Kim TaeBin." Then she just went out the door.

*Gasp* What if she wants him back?? oh well does it look like I care??

"JaeIn, I love you.........please don't leave me......I love you......." TaeBin said that while looking at me

"TaeBin your drunk let's take you home!" I said to him and pull him away from the counter...He suddenly collapse on the floor.

I ask the bartender to help me get him into a taxi to get him home. But eventually I don't remember the way to his house, so instead of taking him home and asking question about

what street does he live, maybe we'll just end up on the street in some highway. Yeap so I took him home with me....I didn't want to bother him while he's drunk....

Thank goodnes that my parents arn't home because they went to my aunt their house in the country side to visit her because she was having a ceremonies

for her newborn child which it's a girl. Sad I didn't get to go because I have to go to school. *sigh* sad.........

It took me at least 20 min's just to get him to my room. Gosh this guy sure weigh alot. I put him on my bed and I was closing the door until I heard him said, 'JaeIn' over and over again. TaeBin

I don't think we should like eachother.......

I look at him and said, "Mainhae, TaeBin....Mainhae...." With that I left the room tearing up.....

I went to sit in the living room, thinking over and over for what I should do??

**IDEAS:**

1. let him go and act like everything is normal

***into fantasy land*** ----conclusions: "Yah, TaeBin I'm so sorry don't leave me!!! Mainhae TaeBin!!! Don't leave me!!! I'm begging you don't leave me!!" hanging onto his leg while crying...

***out of fantasy land* and *shaking head***

O_O who would ever think of a thing like that?? I'll never beg him!!!!

2. Keep going out with him until he dump me for someone else (which might be JinHee)

***into fantasy land again*** ---- conclusions: "** *crying really loud* **Don't leave me with that b1tch TaeBin, I thought you said you'll never leave me?!?" hanging onto his leg again while crying...

"Yah, JaeIn let me go. I want to be with JinHee!!" JinHee b1tchy smile next to TaeBin while pushing me away...

UGHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO MAD!!!!!!!!

***out of fantasy land again***

"AHHHHHH, don't leave me don't leave me!!!!!!" I said that so loud, I think he could hear me.....

I waited for a moment to see if he's awake................. " ***the wind*** whhoosshh " then silent........***sigh*** maybe he's still asleep....nvm then.........

***sigh*** " TaeBin, I think we should just be friend because, I'm forsure 75% you could never fallen in love with your enemy..........***sigh***........But do I like you though....But I'll just keep that inside, plus I'm helping you

and your grandfather...so...I don't think...I should like you..." I said quietly and then heard a noise from upstairs, *sigh* maybe it's just the so-called-mice from upstairs. But it's more like someone tripped, Oh well.

I just ignore it and fell asleep on the sofa......

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

I woke up and look around, sheesh where am I?? I looked around the room and saw a picture of JaeIn, am I at her house? hmm maybe.....

I heard someone talking downstairs and I went down and check, I was a the bottom of the stair coner and I heard JaeIn talking to her self about some stuff then started to shake her head...

Is something wrong with her head? Does she have a headache? A fever? Wait why would a person shake their head when they have a fever? *Gasp quietly* What if she has a diease? ----- What kind of thoughts does he have?

Then I heard a 'AHHHHH, don't leave me don't leave me!!!!!!' Who is she talking to?? Is she being possesed? Scary!!!! O_o oOoO what if she could do some magic?? OoOoh she could teach me...keke how cool!!

After she was done screaming or shouting you could say. She got really quiet....NOOOO she is possesed...I was about to ran up to her and scream, 'WAKE UP JAEIN YOUR BEING POSSESED!!!!!! WAKE UP'

But then she was saying something else.....she said, " TaeBin, I think we should just be friend because, I'm forsure 75% you could never fallen in love with your enemy..........***sigh***........But do I like you though....But I'll just keep that inside, plus I'm helping you and your grandfather...so...I don't think...I should like you..."

Why don't she thinks that enemy won't fall in love?? What if she never fall in love before?? Yeah that's it....I'll make her believe in love then....kekekekeke -----him laughing quietly like a maniac

I got so excited that I didn't watch where I was going up the stairs, and I tripped on half way up....." *silence* " *sigh* I think she went to sleep, I crept up the stair quietly and went to sleep then

begin the mission.....Believe it or not JaeIn it's real!!!!!!! Aja Aja Fighting!!!!!

**[8] **

The sun shine through my eye lids...I pull the blanket over my head, but I smell bacon.....I got up and start sniffing where it came from. Was umma and appa home??

Maybe they came early...I got so excited I ran to the kitchen, instead of seeing umma cooking I saw TaeBin....*gasp* "Yah, TaeBin are you trying to put my house on fire?" I shouted at him which made him jump.

"Ahni yah, you were sleeping that's why I made breakfast for you until you woke up....Well breakfast ready go wash up! ^_^" What's wrong with him?? why is he so happy?

He freakin push me out of the kitchen to upstairs....I went upstairs to wash up. Then I started to comb my hair, I sucked in some air and puffed my cheeks. I look like a chipmunk with my cheeks puffed. I let the air out and continued to comb my hair.

Then I started to think about last night what TaeBin had said

_***Flash Back***_

_He'd just smile and said, "Maybe I really couldn't predict the future huh? *sigh* JaeIn do you love me? Because JinHee said that she wanted me back_

_and I don't know what should I answer her. If you love me I'll stay with you." Then he started to chuckle. What's wrong with him now? Arn't we like enemies???_

_"Arn't we enemies? and plus I went out with you because for your grandfather? Not because I like you" Or do I? JaeIn why do you feel so sad just saying that??_

_What if you do love TaeBin??? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!_

_"*chuckle* so you don't like me? just a little tiny bit?? What if I tell you that I love you? huh? would you love me back?" TaeBin said that while kinda tearing up. _

_"TaeBin, I'll love you even more than her......I know I did wrong but you should at least give me another chance?" JinHee came out of nowhere._

_Then JinHee huged TaeBin from behind._

_"Get away from me JinHee!!!" TaeBin shouted at her and pushed her away. After that JinHee smirk and said, "One day you'll come back to me Kim TaeBin." Then she just went out the door._

_*Gasp* What if she wants him back?? oh well does it look like I care?? IDK_

_"JaeIn, I love you.........please don't leave me......I love you......." TaeBin said that while looking at me_

_***End of Flash Back***_

Shiet I still could remember the sadness look on his face..*Head shaking* "Forget about it JaeIn" I said to myself.

**----- this is a song too**

*knocking* "Yah, JaeIn are you taking a dump? come out and have breakfast, I won't poison your bacon. I promise just come out" Gosh he is so annoying, plus I'm still mad at him

for stealing my precious first kiss...

He'd kept on knocking the door....I got so annoyed that I open the door so fast, it felted like the tornado winds......kekekeke..... But he was right in front of me just 2-3 inches away...

"Hey what took you so long, the food downstair is starting to get cold," he said it with a smirk.

"Really?" I ask him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah really," he said in a sarcastic tone too. I smiled at him then punch him in the stomach, he laid on the floor rolling around holding onto his stomach.....AHAHAHAHA that's sooooo funnie!!!

"Come on TaeBin, the food getting cold." I told him and went downstair, I heard him said 'Gosh this girl is tougher than a guy'.......With that I smirk and keep walking downstair...

"That's what he get for stealing a girl first precious kiss *touching lip*" I said quietly and went to eat my breakfast. He then came downstair and went to sit across from me.

I was eating until he ask me a question, "Hey you, what happen yesterday at the Zero Hero bar?? Do you remember because all I remember was seeing you.."

I stop eating and then continue eating again. I could tell that he was looking at me.

"Yah, I ask you a question!" He shouted at me.

"No comment," I told him. I didn't want to think about what had happen last night at the bar.

Then I'd continue eating. After I finished I got up and started to clean the table. He then came up and said with excitement, oh and a smile on his face. Wait a cheesy smile on his face, "I'll help you wash the dishes."

With that I gave him a let-go look. But he was still smiling, wtf is wrong with him??? Ughh he's getting me mad!!!!!!

"Let. Go." I gave him a death glare. But he is still smiling.

**[TaeBin POV'S]**

kekekeke am I getting her mad??? kekeke I like that glare it's so sexy somehow....

"I want to help you with the dishes, JaeIn" I whine to her.

"Well do it yourself then!!" She putted the dish on the counter, and left.

"Gosh this girl really have anger problem!!" I said quietly..

Then someone came up behind me and said, "What did you say?!?" Oh shiet it's JaeIn

"uhhh n-n-nothin Jae-JaeIn" I was stuttering, Shiet KIM TAEBIN keep yourself together.

"That's what I thought" With that she walk away, I even make sure she was in the living until I started talking to myself again.

*sweat drop* Whew that was a close one.

**[9] **

It's already the afternoon and TaeBin just watching TV. *sigh* I should go ask him some stuff.

"Yah," I said

"Wassup, miss me?" he said while giving me a smirk

"No, hey when are we going to go visit your grandfather?" I ask him

"In a couple weeks," he said while his eyes is lock on the TV

"Yah, stop watching TV and look at me gosh," With that I grab his face to face me.

I look at him in the eyes. He suddenly came closer, my hearts is beating really fast.

We were about like 2 inch away then he said, "So do you wanna ask me?"

"Your too close to me!" with that I push him away but he grab my hand and kiss me.

I then respond back to the kiss. After the kiss I was the first one to pull away.

I didn't yell at him, but I look at him and blush and he blush too. Then I suddenly ask him," Why did your mom the other time we went to visit your house, why did she said that I'm going to be a good daughter-in-law?"

"Well I didn't tell you this but, my mom wants me to marry you.." He said while putting his head down

"What?!?! why didn't you tell me this?!?" I shouted at him

"Well I was going to tell you but........I was scare that you might not agree to help me" He said

"So *breath in* *breath out* okay is it like a ummm....a deal that if I get marry to you then....after that we're going to get divorced right?"

"Well not exactly what you think...." he said

"What do you mean 'not exactly what you think'?" I ask

"Well if you know...what do you think my parents will think if we just divorced without any problems?" he replied

"We do too!" I shouted at him

"What then? huh?!?" He shot back

"You of course!! your the annoying brat that is so conceited!" I shot back

"Well my problems you too!! Your not the only one!" he yelled

"Fine let's break up before anything happen!" I yelled

"No, wait let's sign a contract!!" I continued.

"What a stupid idea, that's is just like people do in the movies" he yelled at me

"When after we got married, and my work is done then we could go our seperate ways." I replied

"Pshh, who's the conceited bastard now? huh? Think about me, what do you think gonna happen to me?" he shouted

"I don't know, all I know is that let's sign a contract then ummm, after that goes our seperate ways"

"What do you think my parents will think of me? huh? 'Oh what a bad son I have!' I'm for sure umma going to say that," TaeBin said

"Fine w/e then, we'll just act like we......I don't know......Love eachother?" I said with confusion

"Yeah let's act like we love eachother but the truth is that we don't.......But umm....." Taebin said quietly at the last two words

"But what?" I inquire him

"Nothing," he said.......

"Hey when are you going to introduce me to your grandfather?" I asked him

"Oh that well, I'll call my grandfather and let's go visit him tommrow" with that he start dialing on the phone.

He was at my house for the whole freakin day, and decided to stay for another night. I ask him how is he going to get change and then

he called one of his driver to drop off a couple of his clothes at my house, for his so-called-sleepover.

"Yah, I'm done using the shower!!!" I shouted downstair to him.

"......................." silence? is he sleeping?

I got dress and walk downstair and find him sleeping on the couch. I went and sit next to him and said, "*sigh* You dumbass, you're always like this forreal."

His jaw line is nice, such a cute nose, nice red lip. His face is flawless, I mean flawless forreal. My thumb touch his lip, his cheeks and his nose. =|

I ran my finger through his hair. Then I think again that I shouldn't fall in love with my enemy, plus I help him because of his grandfather. The best thing I should do is that I should start to becareful of how

I act towards him.......

Tears are starting to form in my eyes. One tear slide down on my cheeks.

I wipe the tear and walk upstair to my room. I feel so sad because, I think I shouldn't like him because he's my enemy.

But somehow, when we start doing this together I kinda change the way how I feel about him.....WAIT NO JAEIN DON'T FALL FOR YOUR ENEMY!! --evil angel

No JaeIn, follow your heart even though you think you shouldn't fall for him. In your heart you know you love him -- good angel

Yah Just Shut Up!!!

I look at my alarm clock and it said 10

I couldn't sleep so I call SunBae...

*Rinngggg*

-'Yuh boh sae yo?' Sunbae answer the phone tiredly

"uhh Sunbae, are you alseep?" I tried not to sound like I was sobbing

-'Well yeah, but I'm awake now....Did you cried?'

"No why?" JaeIn try not to sound like your crying!!!!

-'It's okay JaeIn you could tell me'

So I spent one hour and a half telling her everything.

-'Oh so I see, you like him...But he's your enemy...But you know like they say you could fall in love with you enemy....'

"*sigh* I don't want to end up like I did with that jerk"

-'oh you mean Jung Tae? Well you never know until you open up your heart JaeIn'

Let me tell who is Jung Tae, he is stupid dumb bastard. Well of course I was dumb enough to fell for him in the first place too. We went out for almost a year and out of the blue he freakin broke up with me for another girl....

"I know!! I know.....but you know his ex-girlfriend came back?"

-'who? JinHee that b1tch? So who care!!!' Sunbae yelled from the other line

"Well Sunbae, I'll see you on Monday, hang up"

That night it got me thinking 'bout my first love......

**[10] **

I had only 6 hours of sleep yesterday...Gosh I look like a zombie!!!!! With my hair all poofy and messy....

"JaeIn!!!! Are you awake?" TaeBin pounding on the door

He open the door and saw me...He stood their frozen...

"What?? Haven't seen me like a zombie before?" I said in a sarcastic tone

"N-no j-just that ummm well.......You look great!!" I see that he tried to fake a smile.

"Go away..."

"How can I go away? Plus we are going to go visit my grandfather today remember?"

"Oh yeah, okay fine get out I need to change!!" With that I push him out the room

*leaning on the door* "Gosh why do I feel like we're already married, him just sleeping over feels weird......."

"What did you say?!? I heard something about marriage?!?" he shouted

"NOTHING MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS GOSH!!!!" I shouted back

You must wonder why I'm not going to school right? Well it's our winter break and next week is christmas.

After I got change I went downstair, *sigh* what a life.......

"Okay ready?" I ask him

"Yah, were you crying yesterday?" shiet how did he know??

"No why?" I tried not to sound stuttering

"Just wondering cause your eyes look poofy..." Gosh TaeBin don't need to act the hand sign with the eyes!!

"Okay w/e.....let's go" I said and got my shoe

"JaeIn I need to tell you something........." TaeBin said

"What if we went to my grandfather and he told us to get you know.......married?" WHAT THE HELL

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted

"Yah, don't shout gosh...I thought we already went through this?"

"Oh yeah we did nvm, okay get ready lets go"

****************************************

We arrived at this one other mansion, it's pretty big....I have to agree.

"We're here!! Hey are you nervous?" TaeBin smiled

"Psh, who wouldn't be nervous!" I said and got out of the car

We started to walk toward the door and soon we heard someone laughing....We both look at eachother and he just suddenly smiled and scream really loud, "Grandfather!!!!!!"

Oh god!!!! Me marrying this guy??? Jesus please!!

"My grandson, I'm so happy to see you. What brings you here?"

"Remember about my girlfriend going to be my wife?" TaeBin smile

"Really show me her!" His grandfather said in excitment

"That's her standing over there!" He pointing at me

His grandfather look at me shock. Did I dress funny? or is it that I'm not pretty enough to marry your so called handsome grandson?

"She's beautiful, son" with that his grandfather welcome me with a quick hug

"I know huh, she's going to be my wife..keke"

"Talking about wife, who going to be marrying my grandson?" with that I saw a lady in her late 50's. Wow is she TaeBin grandmother?

"TaeBin nice to see you, and let me guess who this young lady is. Is she my grandson going-to-be-wife?"

"Yes, grandmother isn't she pretty?" he said

Shut up TaeBin!!! Gosh I'm having butterflies now!!

"Of course, let's go and sit in the living room."

"Annyeong haseyo TaeBin...." someone said from behind.

*Gasp* JINHEE!!!

**[11] [TaeBin POV]**

"Annyeong haseyo TaeBin...."

What JinHee?????? What is she doing here??

"Why is JinHee doing here?!?" I shouted

"What? Why can't she be here? She's a very kind lady, TaeBin be nice to her." grandmother said

Gosh what a lucky day I have...I was about to introduce the women that I love to my grandparents and here comes, Jinhee...Nice move Jinhee

**[Back to JaeIn POV]**

"umm, can I go and use the restroom?" I politely asked

"Yes, over there next to Jinhee" his grandmother said kindly

I walk toward the door and Jinhee past by and whispered something in my ear,

she said, "It's only the begining....Park....JaeIn"

What is this bitch trying to plan???? *shiver inside*

Her voice is so cold..............and scary........

"Grandmother I'm going home now!" Jinhee said

What do you mean 'it's only the begining?'

"No! Stay for lunch!!" grandmother said

"I gotta go and help my parents pack for their business trip."

Gosh this girl can sure play nice on people...

"Well come and visit us again okay!!" grandmother shouted

with that Jinhee left.....

I felted so afraid when she said that....Oh shiet why is my leg shaking

YAH PARK JAEIN KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!! YOUR A TOUGH GIRL REMEMBER!!!

TaeBin ran toward me and said, "Tell me what she said to you!!!!"

"She said nothing, really....." somehow I felted weak

I never been this weak. The last time I felted this weak was when Jung Tae was with another girl

in front of my face, kissing her.

"TaeBin, I want to go home!" I said in a frighten voice

"Yah, we just got here!!!" TaeBin shouted

"I don't care TaeBin all I want is go home!" I argued back

"Fine!!! grandmother tell grandfather that we're going home!" with that he grab my hand.

"What but you guys just came for like 10 min's!!!" grandmother said

"She just forgot to do something at home. We'll come back next time!! Bye and Love you!!" he shouted

We were in the car driving when we reach this one cafe.

Why am I so scared of Jinhee?? Something about her that scare me

"Yah, I SAID GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!!" TaeBIn shouted

"Wae?" I replied shaking my head

"Because I said so!" he shouted and walk over to my side of the car and open the door.

*door open*

"Get out!" he said

Still I didn't move an inch. "GET OUT!!!!!!" he screamed.

Why is he being so mean to me??

Why is he so rough?? Tears streaming down my cheeks

"Yah, stop crying it's embarrassing" he said

didn't stop

"Yah, I said stop crying!!" he shouted

nope nothing happen, still crying

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" I cried more

His voice was loud and frustrated. I cried even more.

"F*ck you're an embarrassment!"

He looked around him and noticed the weird looks we were getting. He started walking away from me. I was still crying in the car. He then walk back- I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Stop it!"

I didn't.

"Stop now or else I'll leave you!"

Still didn't.

"I'll chuck you in the lake!"

No effect.

"I'll shoot you!"

Nope. Nothing.

"I'LL SCAR YOUR FCUKN FACE!"

I stopped crying instantly and shut my mouth. He sighed in relief.

He looked at me pathetically then softened. I wiped my tears away.

"God."

"Yah, why are you being so mean to me??!!!" I shouted

"Well you were crying...." he said

"That's all???!!!! You can't even take care of a girl that cry?!!??" I got out of the car and starting to walk away from him.

"YAH PARK JAEIN MAINHAE!!!!!!" he shouted behind me

pshhh, I instantly ignore him and kept on walking...... That's so stupid, I can't believe I'm with this kind of guy..

"YAH I SAID MAINHAE!!!!!" he shouted

I then walk to the street since the you know the red light and green light that said

you could walk in the street?????? Yeah I walk there

No wait let me rephase it again. I walk fast so I couldn't hear that stupid TaeBin voice.

*Beep-Beep* -- The Car honking

"*Gasp*"

**[12] [TaeBin POV]**

That stupid JaeIn....Gosh so embarrassing....

I feel so bad now...

"YAH PARK JAEIN MAINHAE!!!!!!" I shouted

she instantly ignore me and kept walking away...

Shiet what should I do??

"YAH I SAID MAINHAE!!!!!" I shouted

she was crossing the street, I then ran to catch up to her.

*Beep-Beep*

"JAEIN GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" I yelled out

I rapidly push her away, and she fell

**[JaeIn POV]**

I fell on the hard floor. I raise my head up, everything is so blurry.

*Gasp* TaeBin!!!!

I saw him laying across the street, blood flowing from his head

TAEBIN!!!!!!!!

I crawl over to him. I then pull him in a hug

I then look around and saw that the car which hit TaeBin has speed away...

I saw Jinhee in the crowd, I look at her and she gave me a smirk, she then turn around and walk out of the crowd.

The person in the car, that hit TaeBin look awfully familiar. I don't care right now, all that matter is that TaeBin has to be okay.

I look back at TaeBin and he's losing alot of blood.

"Somebody call the ambulance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream in terror

"Help Somebody help me!!!!!" I shouted

"JaeIn......you....okay?...." TaeBin raise his hand to touch my cheeks

his hand.....it has blood on it...........

"Mainhae JaeIn....Mainhae" he said

"Shut up TaeBin, your going to be okay." I said

"You dummie, I'm sorry for yelling at you." he replied

"TaeBin, don't close your eye you hear me!!!!!" I shouted

"JaeIn, I didn't have the chance to tell you this...the first time when I saw you...you made me....made me...forgot about Jinhee.........I love you....." he said weakly

"Shiet!!! You bitch...I love you too!!!! You can't leave me!!! You hear me!!!" I scream, my head it hurts.

"JaeIn. I don't want to die. I want to live my life with you, me and you together." he said

As he finished his sentence the ambulance got here..

They took him into the ambulance and we speed to the hospital.

'Please TaeBin you have to be okay' I pray

We arrived at the hospital and they took TaeBin immediately to the ER room.

"Miss you can't go in there." The doctor said.

I nodded my head and stayed out here.

I sat down and started crying. Soon Joohwan, Junghoon, Sunbae, Soojin, and Minsung arrived.

"Is he alright?" Asked Joohwan.

"I don't know, they are still in the ER." I said and broke down.

"It's okay." Sunbae and Soojin comfort me.

'I hope he's alright' I thought and glanced at the ER door.

**********************

**[The doctor pov]**

"give me the knife."

they then handed me the knife

"give me the scissor."

*beep beep beep beep beep*

"doctor his pulse is slowing down!!!!!!!" one of the nurse shouted

**[TaeBin POV]**

where am I???

"DOCTOR HIS PULSE IS SLOWING DOWN!!!!!" someone shouted

I went to check and huh!!!!!! it's me.....but...but I'm standing right here...

It's....it's impossible..

I then heard someone crying

I went to check, I'm forsure that person lying on the bed's not me!!!....definitely...

I saw Lee JungHoon, Lee JooHwan, Kim Minsung, my umma, appa, grandmother and grandfather. But where's JaeIn??

"TaeBin you asshole, better wake up or I'll punch the shiet outta you!!" JungHoon said

"I know. That bitch better be okay!!" JooHwan said.

I saw that Kim minsung looks worried?...that bitch never looked this worried before.

I went up to them.

"Hey you bitch I'm right here!" I yelled

none of them answer....this is a dream...it's definitely a dream....

I saw a light, I started to go toward it...

"Where do you think your going minster??" someone asked

"Finally someone could understand me! Why am I doing here? Why can't my friend hear me?" I inquired

"We'll I don't know why your doing here, but your not suppose to..." that lady said

Wow she looks like an angel..

"Well umm okay....so what am I suppose to do??" I inquired

"Go back." she said

"How?!?" I replied

"Go back where you first came...." she said back

"okay but where?" I asked

"Okay look at your friend and family member" she pointed at them. "Can't you see that their worrying sick about you?" she said.

"Umm I don't see how?" I said

"Look their crying!!" she pointed. The guys they're crying??? It's definitely a dream...

"Why would JungHoon, JooHwan, and Minsung cried? I mean they're guys. They're not suppose to cry!" I said

"They're crying because your dead....."

dead?.....dead?..........this can't be happening

"What I'm not dead!" I shouted

"If your not then they could definitely see you, dumbass!" She shot back

"w/e but where's JaeIn??" I question

"She's waiting next to the emergency room your in." the angel said

"Is she okay?" I asked

"No she's not. She's crying her eyes out for you."

"Mainhae JaeIn..." I said softly

"Yeah you better be. Go back." she said

"but I can't." I replied

"yes you could, because your too young to go away." she said

"He's losing alot of blood!!!!!!!" the doctor shouted

a min later the doctor shouted again.

"WE LOST HIM!!!!!" a doctor shouted

"TaeBIn NOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!" JaeIn cried out. I'm sorry JaeIn...

"go back now...." with that the angel push me to go. I started walking to the emergency room..

I look back and the angel was gone...

******************************************

**[No One POV]**

"HE'S BACK, THANK GOD!!" one doctor shouted and continue the surgery

JaeIn just sit near the emergency room. Her face is blank. SooJin and Sunbae and her parents were there.

"JaeIn, he's going to be okay," said her umma.

"I know JaeIn he's going to be okay," SooJin agreed.

JaeIn didn't say anything, she just keep looking at the blood on her hand. 'This is TaeBin blood' she thought.

'TaeBin, you have to wake up,' she pray.

"Is she okay?" JungHoon asked Sunbae.

"Yeah but I'm so worried about her though." SunBae said in a worried tone.

"Me too!" SooJin said, JooHwan came in a hug SooJin from behind.

(just to tell you SooJin and JooHwan started dating already.)

They look at JaeIn and still her face is blank, tears start forming in her eyes.

Soojin was about the go and comft her but JooHwan held her back. "SooJin.." Soojin turn and Joohwan shake his head.

SooJin nodded her head.

**[13] [SunBae POV]**

I could see that JaeIn is crying softly, she doesn't want TaeBin to go. TaeBin I hope you know that JaeIn loves you alot.

Hot tears start streaming down my face. "Babe don't cried!" JungHoon wiped my tears away

"Doctor is he okay??!!" I heard TaeBin umma shouted

"He loss some memory and broke his left leg," the doctor said, "Oh we change his room to 105"

JaeIn immediately ran to the doctor.

"Doctor is he okay?" She impatiently asked.

"Yes he's alright, but one problem is that he lost some memory. And is too stress out."

TaeBin lose some memory?? JaeIn looked shock....

"So when is he going to recover from his memory?" JaeIn asked.

"I don't know, it depends on the patient." the doctor said and walk away.

**[JaeIn POV]**

**---- It's a song!**

No TaeBin can't forgot me. He can't!!!

Tears streaming down my face. It couldn't stop when the doctor said that he loss some memory.

It can't be true. It can't be!!!

The doctor they came out with TaeBin on the bed. The put him in the room 105.

"TaeBin can you hear me?" I said.

But no he can't of course because he's sleeping peacefully.

I sit next to him and touch his forehead.

I smiled and said, "You dummie, why did you try to protect me from the stupid car?"

"Because he loves you." I turn and saw Minsung stood by the door with a ciggerate in his mouth.

"He told me everything and how he feels about you to me, JaeIn." Minsung continued and lit his ciggerate.

I didn't know what to answer so I stay in silence. I look back at TaeBin.

Stupid TaeBin you kept all your feeling from me?

How could you be so stupid??

**************************************************

I'm outside the hospital, sitting on the bench while the wind pass through my face...such a nice feeling...

I wonder the day that TaeBin got injuired why wasn't Jinhee here?? Is she the girl that drive the car that was trying to hit me??

No I don't think so, because I remember that Jinhee wasn't in the car, but who??

Then I remember something that Jinhee said to me, when I visit TaeBin grandparents

_***Flash Back***_

_"It's only the begining....Park....JaeIn" _

_***End of Flash Back***_

I'm not forsure if it's Jinhee that was trying to hit me by the car...Let's see what's she have in mind next.

**[14] [JinHee POV]**

That bitch she was almost killed, but that stupid TaeBin came and block the freakin car.

Right now I'm going to JungTae house, and ask him why didn't he hit JaeIn instead TaeBin.

I parked the car outside an old apartment which looks like it's good enough to torn down.

I remember he said he live in the 13 floor in room number 46. I ran up the stair and knock on his door.

*knock-knock*

I wait a couple second then

*door-open*

"Got my money?" his head appear out the door

"Yes, and can I come in?" I replied

"I'm so sorry, come in." he said in a sarcastic tone.

I never went to any guy's room or house before except for TaeBin and my ex which, I dump TaeBin for. I know I'm such a bitch

I went to JungTae living room and saw a picture of that bitch and him together. WHAT?!!

I grab the frame and it said, 'I Love You'

"Who is this?!?" I question

"Well of course that's handsome me and her........" he said

Wait if he said 'her' then it's...................that bitch??

"You and her went out?" I inquired. Wait no let me change that, I shouted and inquired.

"Yeah......" what the hell!!!!!

"and you didn't freakin tell me in the first place!!!!" I shouted and continue lecturing him, "oh maybe the reason why you didn't want to hit her,

because she's your ex huh?"

".........." he is dead quite

Then something got me thinking what I should do to JaeIn......Since he's her ex then......

"I got an ideas..." with that I smirk...

**[15] [JaeIn POV] ** ** --- A Song!**

I'm right next to TaeBin. I run a wet towel and wipe his face and hand.

I stop and look at him.

"TaeBin, you better wake up soon..." I said and contiuning wiping his other hand.

Week pass by and he's still not awake yet. I've been missing school for week now. I don't care, all I have to know is that TaeBin have to remember me and he has to be alright then I'm happy.

**************

*Knock-knock*

"Come in." I said and saw SunBae

"JaeIn, I want to talk to you about something." SunBae said as she close the door.

I nodded my head.

"Joohwan, JungHoon, Minsung, and Soojin they're outside. But I told them to wait cause I want to ask you something." She said and sat next to me. I look over to TaeBin and saw that he's still asleep.

"So what do you want to ask SunBae?" I inquired.

-- A song!

"Do you love TaeBin?"

I already made my decision.

"Sunbae I don't like or love him."

I said in confindence. I do love TaeBin but we're enemy and his ex still love him very much. Plus I don't want to be the rebound board between the two of them.

"JaeIn, don't lie to me. I know you since five. I know you like him." She said.

"SunBae, please don't force me to like someone I don't like."

I'm sorry but I have to say it TaeBin, nomatter how much I love you, I can't admit that I love you.

"JaeIn, look at me." I look at her in the eyes, "Do you have even a tiny little feeling for TaeBin?"

I took a deep breath and said, "No, I don't have any feeling for him. I don't like a conceited bastard like him."

"JaeIn, stop lying to yourself!" She yelled.

"SunBae, why would I lie when I don't even like the person."

I said and held back the tears by pinching my leg. I know I feel stupid right now.

"PARK JAEIN!!!!!" SunBae shouted, that made Joohwan, Soojin, Junghoon, and Minsung came rushing in the room.

"What?" I said confidently.

"YOU GUYS TAEBIN'S AWAKE!!!!!" JungHoon shouted.

I turn back and saw TaeBin smiling. That's the smile I've been waiting for weeks.

"Who's that?" TaeBin pointed at me.

Taebin ah you forgot about me???

"That's your girlfriend." JungHoon said.

"Yah!!! Kim TaeBin don't play around!!" SooJin shouted.

-- A Song!

"I'm not playing around. Hey do I know you?" he asked me.

"No you don't." I said and fake a smile. "Nice meeting you, I'm Park JaeIn." I said, and bow. All I can do is hold back the tears and act like me and him doesn't know eachother.

"Hey where's JinHee? I miss her." He said.

Everybody in the room was shock, especially me.

"What? Can't I have my girlfriend visit me?" He said.

"TaeBin!! Wake up!!! you and Jinhee broke up!!! She fcuken dump you for some other guy!!!" Minsung shouted.

I never saw Minsung this mad before.

Everybody in the room turn to him. "Don't lie to me." TaeBin said.

"TAEBIN!!! JINHEE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!" He pointed at me.

"I don't know her." He said and turn around to face the window. Outside was snowing.

TaeBin ah...Did you really forgot about me??

"I'm sorry." I said and left out the door.

I ran out the hospital. Hot tears started streaming down my face.

I walk on the street. I end up sitting on a bench at a park. I thoughted, 'TaeBin ah you really forgot about me? Do you still like Jinhee??'

That made me cry even more.

"Yah, arn't you cold?" I look up and saw a guy. He smile at me. I quickly wipe my tears away.

"So why are you out here all alone?" he question and sit next to me.

"Nothing." I said and look away.

"You could tell me." He said.

***********************

I end up telling everything to him. I felted so much better.

"Yup and that's what happen."

I said as I'm going to wipe the tears away but a hand stop me. I look at the guy and he wipe my tears instead.

I froze and look at him. He then came closer to my face. We were like 2 inches away. I then remember about TaeBin and I moved back.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I inquired.

"Oh my name is Lee Hyun-Shik" he replied.

"Oh really, nice to meet you Hyun-Shik oppa. I'm Park JaeIn" I said.

"Nice to meet you Park JaeIn." He replied back and I smiled.

**[16] [TaeBin POV]**

After JaeIn had left everybody in the room was really disappointed in me because I did that to her.

Shiet I felted so bad right now. Okay I lie that I don't know her because to test her and see what she is going to do.

I thought that she's going to bust out crying like any other girl I see, but she just hold it in. SHIET SHIET SHIET!! TAEBIN YOUR SO STUPID!!

She just greeted me nicely when I did was give her a 'I don't give a damn about you' attitude.

Plus I don't give a damn about JinHee! Gosh ew I felted so disgusted when I said 'Hey where's JinHee? I miss her.'

Damn I still feel disgusted! TaeBin why did you just say that you regain your memory and everything will be alright?

But I wonder who the fcuk was trying to kill JaeIn???

JaeIn ah MiAnhHae.........

I just want to see when are you going to admit the truth and stop hiding it..........

Shiet since I did this I have to go with what I had say.

Now I have to act like I don't know her, and act like I still miss and love JinHee which I don't.

*Knock-Knock*

CRAP!!

"Come in." I said.

The door open and came in JinHee. WHAT??!!! JINHEE??

"Hey babe, I heard that you miss me?" EWW I feel disgusted already.

"No I don't!! Why the hell are you doing in here anyway???!!!" Ughh I can't stand the face of her. I want to see JaeIn!!!

"I brought you some snack" She said. Did she put some more makeup on? or is it that she just got more *cough cough ugly cough cough*?

"I don't want any snack!" I said and turn away/

"Here eat this." She feed me.

Gross I could smell her perfume. Shiet it's so strong!!!!! Her face is so close to mine, and what did she do to her nails. She look like a slut.

UMMA I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARE!!!!

I couldn't do anything but ate what she had feeded me. What kind of candy is this why does it taste so weird??

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"FCUK NO!!! WHAT KIND OF CANDY IS THIS LADY??." I shouted.

EWW I WANT TO USE THE RESTROOM NOW!!!!

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in." I said irritately.

I glanced at who came in and saw JaeIn.

"Oh it's you..." I said irritated.

"Ummm I came and visit you and I brought you some sushi." HUH WHAT???!!!!! SUSHI? MY FAVORITE.

"Thanks just leave it there and you can go." I said.

With that I put my arms around JinHee.

"Ohhh okay," she said left it there she was about to grab the door knob and she turn back, "Get well soon." She said and went out the door.

SHIET!!!! I regret putting my arm around JinHee, now I smell like a slut!!

I removed my arms around her shoulders.

"Babe, you know her?" she question.

Of course I know her, she's the girl that I love!!! Not you, you player!!! Damn I can't stand just by looking at you.

I know it sounds mean but she deserve it..

"Will you stop calling me babe?? Plus why do you care if I know her or not?!!!" I shouted

"Because I know that you still love me." She said in a high squeaky voice.

"Get away from me, you sound like a mice!!!" I shouted.

"TaeBin ah..." she complained.

"GET OUT!!!!" I shouted and pointed at the door.

"But~"

"No 'But'" I said, "GET OUT!!!" I shouted again.

"Fine fine..." She walk to the door, turn back and said, "TaeBin ahh I'll come back tomorrow!!"

She closed the door on me before I could answer....

JinHee I really can't stand you!!

Shiet I wonder what JaeIn thinking right now.

**[17] [JaeIn POV]**


End file.
